


Слаще меда

by raccoonmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brooklin stucky, Drama, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Urban Fantasy, World War II Stucky, donor!steve, vamire!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: История Стива и Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/gifts).



Баки сидел в подвале заброшенного здания почти три месяца. Если быть точным, то два месяца, три недели и пять дней. Он был грязным, изможденным и напуганным и не осмеливался выйти на улицу, находясь здесь все эти дни и ночи. Он боялся, что его ищут. Первые дни он даже не выбирался из своего укрытия внутри подвала, прислушивался к шуму улицы, смотрел на ботинки людей, проходивших мимо маленького окна, и таился в тени, не издавая ни шороха, боясь быть обнаруженным. Он с содроганием ждал страшных людей в черном. Дни тянулись медленно, страх заставлял время замереть. Ночью Баки забивался в пустой деревянный ящик, поджимал ноги и закрывал свое убежище вторым таким же. Он сжимал в руках отколотое горлышко бутылки, которое мог использовать как оружие, и смотрел в темноту, ожидая приближения людей в черном. Он сворачивался в комок и тихонько плакал, размазывая по щекам грязь улицы и этого места. У него отняли все. Родителей, сестер и вот теперь отнимают жизнь. Баки ужезнал, что он умрет. Умрет не когда-нибудь, как умирают все, а очень-очень скоро.

В конце концов голод выгнал его на улицу. Где-то с месяц назад, вечером, когда люди возвращались с работы и садились ужинать, а кирпичные дома Бруклина окрасились в красный от садящегося солнца, Баки осмелился подойти к окну подвала. Он поставил друг на друга свои ящики и встал на цыпочки, вдыхая городской воздух, пропитанный бензином, соленой рыбой, капустой, топленым салом, помоями и человеческим потом. Баки дышал и не мог надышаться. За полтора месяца он дышал только собой и сыростью этого подвала. И тогда, среди всей этой какофонии запахов, он уловил сладкий и пряный, едва различимый аромат, похожий на теплый яблочный пирог, мед и капли росы на мокрой траве. Рот Баки наполнился слюной, а в желудке заурчало. Он немедленно слез с ящиков и ушел в свой угол, прижимая руки к животу. Баки закрыл глаза и вспомнил своих сестер, вспомнил отца и свою маму. На его глаза снова набежали слезы, и он, поджав ноги к груди, уткнулся носом в колени, вспоминая тот теплый и манящий запах, услышанный им среди городского смрада.

Баки снова подобрался к окну вечером следующего дня, запах истерся, но все еще был где-то там. Как если бы горячий пирог оставили на окне остужаться, а потом убрали, но занавески и деревянные рамы впитали этот сладкий аромат, от которого рот наполнялся слюной, а живот сводило от голода. Баки теперь залезал к окну каждый вечер, приманенный этим запахом. Он то появлялся, то исчезал. Был слабым или чуть сильнее, от чего у Баки кружилась голова.

С каждым днем голод становился все невыносимее, а сладкий запах сводил его с ума. Баки слышал и другие – резкие и острые, теплые и домашние, соленые и кислые, но только этот заставлял Баки особенно сильно ощущать свой голод. Он не выдержал, когда почувствовал его снова, даже не подходя к окну. Рот наполнился вязкой слюной, а непослушные ноги сами вывели его на улицу. Баки знал, что жить ему осталось совсем-совсем недолго, а запах был слишком уж манящий, слишком горячий, и на этот раз его было действительно много, больше, чем обычно. Солнце уже совсем почти село, загорались фонари, и Баки крался в тени, стараясь стать неприметным. Он прошел уже квартал, теплый аромат яблочного пирога с карамелью становился все ближе.

«Все равно умру,» – думал Баки: «Так хотя бы узнаю, каково это...»

Он услышал шум в подворотне, откуда тянулся тот самый сладкий запах. Там, между мусорными баками и металлическим забором стоял мальчишка, примерно его возраста. Белый и золотой мальчик в грязном бруклинском переулке. Он сжимал свои кулаки со сбитыми костяшками, а из его носа обильно текла кровь, капая на рубашку и асфальт. Его окружали три здоровых парня, издевательски гогоча.

– Что, Роджерс, будешь просить прощение? – вопрошал один из нападающих.

– Не буду. – Мальчишка сжал челюсть и схватил крышку с ближайшего к нему мусорного бака.

– И ты думаешь, тебе это чем-то поможет? – заржал второй. – Еще недостаточно получил, а?!

– Я могу так целый день, – процедил мальчишка и кинулся с крышкой мусорного бака на говорившего.

И сразу же получил кулаком в глаз и пинок под зад. Крышка бачка упала на асфальт и закрутилась на месте с громким металлическим звуком. Один из нападавших схватил мальчишку за шиворот и толкнул к стене, подставляя подножку, отчего тот чуть не влетел лбом в кирпич, но вместо этого упал на колени. Они уже начали надвигаться на мальчика втроем, когда Баки подбежал к ним и толкнул одного громилу на другого так, что те повалились на асфальт неопрятной кучей. Главаря он пнул под колени, подобрал крышку от мусорного бачка и с размаху опустил ее на голову нападавшему. Один из тех, кто лежал на асфальте, поднялся на ноги, Баки приготовился дать отпор, но тот побежал в сторону улицы. Второй полулежал и растерянно оглядывался, а затем рванул за сбежавшим. Баки оглянулся на главаря, тот пятился назад и шипел:  
– Ты еще свое получишь, Роджерс…

Баки нахмурился и шагнул к нему, и этого хватило, чтобы тот поднялся на ноги и, прихрамывая, убежал прочь за своей шайкой.

– Я дожал бы их и сам, – сказал мальчишка, поднимаясь с асфальта.

Брюки на нем были разорваны, а колени расцарапаны, как и ладони, костяшки сбиты, а из носа текло так, что залило даже подбородок. Мальчишка вытер кровь тыльной стороной ладони, и Баки сглотнул.

– Конечно дожал бы, – согласился Баки. – Просто я подумал, что тебе не помешала бы помощь. Все-таки трое на одного – не очень честно.

– Это да, – согласился Стив и только сейчас внимательно посмотрел на Баки, оценивая его с ног до головы. Баки стало даже неуютно под этим взглядом.

– А ты вроде нормальный парень, – решил Стив. – Недавно здесь?

Баки кивнул.

– Ну, тогда будем знакомы, я – Стив Роджерс, – он протянул Баки руку, перемазанную в крови.

Баки почувствовал, что его губы совсем сухие и облизнулся, глядя на грязную ладонь, но все же пожал ее:  
– Джеймс Барнс, но ты можешь звать меня Баки.

В этот момент у него так громко заурчало в животе, что он отдернул руку, прижимая ее к себе и стараясь немного унять урчание. Баки стало стыдно, и он опустил взгляд. Под ногами Стива блестели несколько капель крови, черных в темноте.

– Хочешь есть? – спросил Стив.

Баки неловко пожал плечами.

– Пошли ко мне, – позвал он. – Мама сегодня работает в ночную смену, дома остался суп, и его хватит даже на троих.

Баки все еще смотрел в пол. Суп его совершенно не интересовал.

– Пошли, приятель, – сказал Стив и потянул его за рукав.

Баки сделал шаг, второй и пошел за Стивом.

* * *

Стив отпер дверь и вошел в квартиру, в которой они жили с матерью. Дверь вела с длинного деревянного крыльца сразу на кухню, которая служила и ванной комнатой, если поднять столешницу с большого жестяного чана на самодельных ножках. Спальню от кухни отделяла фанерная перегородка на которой когда-то крепились двери, но сейчас их не было вовсе. Стиву это даже нравилось – в спальне был дневной свет, проникающий из кухонного окна под самым потолком.

На комоде возле двери лежала записка, а сверху пятнадцать центов двумя монетками.

«Ушла на дежурство. Взяла половину дневной смены, вернусь к обеду. Суп на плите. Сходи утром к бакалейщику, купи картошки, капусту и яиц. Люблю тебя, милый.»

Стив положил монетки в карман куртки, который можно было застегнуть на пуговицу, и прошел к плите, поставить на огонь густой картофельный суп.

– Во сколько тебе нужно быть дома? – спросил Стив и только тут заметил, что его новый знакомый все еще стоит за порогом и нерешительно мнется. Странно было, чего он так стесняется.

– Ну, чего ты стоишь там? Входи, – дружелюбно позвал Стив, и мальчик переступил порог его дома.

– Держу пари, ты такого потрясающего картофельного супа не ел ни разу в жизни! – сказал Стив.

Баки опустил глаза в пол и пожал плечами. Стив критически осмотрел его. Вообще-то тот был довольно странный. Его костюм был хороший, из дорогой на вид ткани, не вычурный, но и не то, что обычно носили в их районе. Только вот одежда была вся грязная, давно не чищенная, воротничок рубашки и манжеты, когда-то белые, теперь стали серыми и обтрепались по краям, костюм был совсем не по сезону, а сам Баки выглядел так, будто не мылся полгода. Его волосы отросли и висели неопрятными сосульками, обрамляя лицо, хотя Баки постоянно пытался заправить их за уши. Да и пахло от него, прямо сказать, не розами. Стив остро чувствовал сладкий запах гнилого мяса, когда Баки изредка начинал говорить. Может быть, поэтому он был такой молчаливый? Но нельзя же судить о человеке по тому, как он выглядит. Одно было ясно точно – нельзя им садиться за стол с такими грязными руками.

Стив посмотрел на свои ладони, измазанные кровью и городской пылью.

– Нам бы стоило умыться, приятель, – сказал Стив и указал на рукомойник.

При его словах, Баки даже как-то оживился и прошел к железной раковине.

– И мыло можно взять? – спросил он с надеждой.

– Конечно.

И это была еще одна странность. Стив не видел более чистоплотного мальчишку. Баки умывал лицо, уши и шею так, как не делал ни один знакомый Стива, а руки намыливал так долго и тщательно, как ни одна медсестра. Он попросил воспользоваться щеткой и даже вычистил все ногти. Под всеми этими слоями грязи оказалось довольно симпатичное лицо, только очень уж бледное, с темными кругами под глазами.

Стив последовал примеру Баки и тоже умылся даже тщательнее, чем обычно. Он долго смывал запекшуюся и липкую кровь и снова услышал громкое урчание в животе его знакомого.

– Сейчас, приятель, – заверил его Стив и выключил конфорку, разливая густую, горячую жидкость в две глубокие тарелки.

Он поставил одну перед Баки и сел на свое место и начал есть.

Баки примостился напротив, но к супу не притронулся, сцепив в замок руки, лежащие на коленях.

– Ну чего ты стесняешься? – удивился Стив. – Это вкусно.

– Я не ем такое, – тихо сказал Баки.

Стив нахмурился.

– Что значит «такое»? – еле сдерживая раздражение, спросил Стив. – Это хорошая еда.

– Пахнет вкусно, – тихо сказал Баки. – Просто я не ем такое.

– Хочешь сказать, что она недостаточно хороша для тебя? – рассердился Стив. – Я вижу, ты будто бы из богатой семьи, и может быть вы такое и не ели. Да, мы совсем не богаты, и это простая пища. Без изысков, но этот суп вкусный и питательный. И знаешь, что-то мне кажется, сейчас ты совсем не в том положении, чтобы вот так воротить нос от обычной, но хорошей еды.

Баки совсем опустил голову и пристыженно взял ложку в руку. Он зачерпнул немного из своей тарелки и отправил еду в рот, но тут же вскочил с места и выплюнул ее в раковину, закашлявшись.

– И что это значит? – спросил Стив, не сдерживая злость. – Что ты тут себе воображаешь?

Баки стоял перед ним, опустив голову, в руках он все еще сжимал ложку.

– Прости, – еле слышно промямлил он. – Я не могу есть человеческую пищу. Совсем. Я – вампир.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе присутствует ретеллинг сцены из фильма 2008 года "Впусти меня" (Låt den rätte komma in) режиссера  
> Томас Альфредсона по одноименной книге Юна Айвиде Линдквиста.

– Ты меня что, за идиота держишь?! – разозлился Стив. Одно дело, когда мальчишка просто воображал из себя невесть что, и совсем другое, когда он решил посмеяться еще и над Стивом. 

– Вампир, как же! Рассказывай сказки. У меня еще крыша не едет, чтобы верить во всякий бред.

– Отзови приглашение, – тихо сказал мальчик.

– Чего? – Стив был взбешен.

– Просто скажи «Уходи».

– А знаешь что? Прекрасная идея, Баки Барнс, если это вообще твое имя. Проваливай отсюда! – рявкнул Стив.

Но мальчишка не двинулся с места.

– Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказал?! – Стив кипел от гнева. – Вали отсюда!

Он даже подошел к Баки, чтобы выпроводить того силой, но тут увидел…

Увидел каплю крови, шлепнувшуюся прямо под ноги мальчишки. Капля. Вторая. На деревянном полу было уже три красных пятнышка. Стив отшатнулся и поднял глаза. Кровь сочилась у мальчишки из носа, из глаз, из ушей, проступала из-под ногтей и теперь стекала с волос, будто вся его голова была в порезах. Но ран на коже не было. Мальчик перед ним не двигался. Кажется он стал еще бледнее, только его губы окрасились красным, потому что теперь лилось и изо рта. Стив с ужасом увидел, как на сером костюме расцветают темные пятна крови, смотрел на его живот, где расплывался липкий кровавый цветок, и выкрикнул:

– Нет! Нет! Ты можешь остаться! Можешь остаться! Входи!

И все прекратилось, словно и не было этой жуткой сцены. Кровь перестала сочиться, но осталась на полу и одежде, тот сделал шаг назад и сказал:

– Не сердись, Стив, я помою пол и уйду.

– Куда ты уйдешь в таком виде? Тебя же арестуют! – Стив мелко дрожал, но постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы не показать испуг. – Тебе нужно помыться.

* * *

Баки было неловко, что Стив натаскал и нагрел для него воду. Он бы лучше сам это сделал, ведь даже сейчас, изможденный голодом, он остался гораздо сильнее детей их возраста, но показываться во дворе возле колонки залитым кровью и правда было рискованно. Но как же приятно было снять с себя грязную, дурно-пахнущую одежду и почувствовать теплую воду на зудящей коже. Стив даже выдал ему новый кусок мыла и жесткую мочалку. Разве что он немного смущался показаться перед Стивом совсем голышом, ведь двери, чтобы закрыть кухню, где он мылся, не было. Стив, конечно же, не смотрел, но все равно купаться, не отгородившись ничем, было стыдно. Они с семьей жили в хорошем доме, где у них была отдельная ванная. Баки даже в общественных купальнях не был ни разу, а стоять сейчас голым перед этим мальчиком, кровь которого так чудесно пахла, было совсем неловко.

Баки сначала сидел на корточках, прижав колени к груди, и закрываясь как можно сильнее. Он начисто вымыл волосы, промыв три раза, и ополоснул в четвертый простой водой, но чтобы помыть все тело, пришлось встать в полный рост. Баки повернулся к Стиву спиной, все-таки светить ягодицами не так стыдно, как повернуться лицом. Он тщательно терся мочалкой, израсходовал уже почти все мыло, и воды осталось только для ополаскивания. Баки взял ведро, вылил на себя остатки, смывая мыльную пену, тут же выбрался на расстеленную заранее, чтобы не намочить дощатый пол, тряпицу и укутался поскорее в полотенце, скрывая наготу.

– Я уберу грязную воду, – сказал Баки, потому что не знал, что еще он мог сказать, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива, копающегося в большом шкафу.

Тот будто не слышал, поэтому Баки добавил:

– Можно постирать у тебя потом свою одежду тоже?

Он с отвращением смотрел на свои засаленные, пропитанные кровью вещи. Пока он сам был грязный, они не казались ему настолько мерзкими, но теперь на чистое тело их совершенно не хотелось надевать.

– Нашел. – Стив вынырнул из шкафа, держа в руках свернутую сорочку и пару брюк. – Думал, что уже продали. Это отцовское. Можешь надеть.

Стив подошел к нему и неловко всучил Баки одежду, отворачиваясь.

– Я бы тебе и свое дал, только ты же покрупнее меня, а я и так уже скоро перерасту свои вещи, – Стив отвернулся и нервно взъерошил волосы на затылке. Баки глянул на него мельком, замечая, что его молочная кожа на шее и запястьях отливает золотом в свете керосиновой лампы.

– Спасибо, – сказал Баки, натягивая на плечо подтяжку. Пояс брюк был слишком широк для него, а рукава сорочки – длинны, но и их, и брюки можно подвернуть несколько раз.

Стив оглянулся и почему-то смущенно сказал:  
– Да не за что…

И замолчал.

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Только в оконное стекло бился крыльями толстый мотыль, привлеченный светом керосинки.

– Я уберу грязную воду, – повторил Баки только лишь для того, чтобы нарушить тишину.

– Да я сам, – сказал Стив и хотел подойти к чану, где купался Баки, но тот не мог позволить ему еще и таскать грязную воду на улицу, поэтому поспешно наклонился, взял чан за рукоятки и поднял.

– Куда вылить? – спросил Баки.

Стив потрясенно смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова.

– Так куда? – Баки было тяжело держать его так долго на весу. Все же он был истощен.

– Да тут же литров пятьдесят, – сказал наконец Стив.

Баки опустил чан с водой на пол и непонимающе смотрел на него.

– Ты правда... – Стив шепнул, – Ну... вампир? Мне же это не снится?

Баки кивнул, подтверждая.

– Такую ванну не каждый здоровый мужчина поднимет, не то что подросток.

– Просто мы немного сильнее, чем люди, – сказал Баки.

Стив подошел к нему и осторожно потрогал его плечо.

– Вроде бы отличий и нет, – задумчиво сказал Стив. – Кроме запаха разве что…

Баки тут же смутился и отошел от Стива на два шага.

– Прости, – тут же выпалил тот. – Я не хотел обидеть.

Баки кивнул, рассматривая носки своих ботинок. Стыдно было поднять глаза. Он остро ощущал желание быть для Стива... приемлемым, не отвратительным хотя бы.

– Это потому что ты мертвый? – спросил Стив.

– Я не мертв, – тихо ответил Баки.

– Ну да, я знаю-знаю, я ходил в кино. Правильно, наверное, называть тебя «немертвый», так?

– Я живой, просто я не человек. И солнца я не боюсь, и крестов – это все выдумки. А пахну так... потому что очень голоден, – совсем тихо сказал Баки.

– Это потому, что ты не хочешь убивать людей, да? – Спросил Стив, и в его голосе послышалась надежда и даже гордость за него, за Баки.

– Нет конечно! – выпалил он, ужаснувшись. – Дичь какая! Как вообще можно?!

– Но ты же не можешь есть обычную еду. Как же ты питаешься?

– Кровью, – ответил Баки, и его рот против воли наполнился слюной, а желудок снова громко заурчал.

– Но как? Брал в больнице? – спросил Стив.

– Мама кормила нас: меня, сестер и отца... – когда Баки это произнес, его горло будто сжала невидимая рука, не давая вздохнуть, а глаза увлажнились. Он немедленно стер слезы рукавом.

Стив помолчал немного, а потом сказал:  
– Знаешь, если не до смерти, то можешь укусить меня.

Баки задрожал, не в силах унять желание хотя бы коснуться губами все еще кровившую коленку, хоть кончиком языка коснуться капельки крови, такой горячей и манящей. Баки поджал нижнюю губу и мотнул головой, отступая на шаг назад.

– Да в чем дело-то? – возмутился Стив. – Все равно колени разбиты! Что убудет, что ли, от меня?

– Стив, – голос Баки был очень тихий. – Я не охотился и не ел потому, что не могу питаться из, – он замялся на мгновение, – разных источников.

Стив нахмурился.

– Я могу есть, пока мой донор не отказывается кормить меня.

– Не понимаю, – сказал Стив. – Я же не отказываюсь…

– У нас может быть только один донор, – тихо ответил Баки. – Если вампир надоест своему человеку, если он не захочет больше иметь с ним дела, если вампир наскучит ему, или станет ненужным... или если человек умрет, то вампир тоже. Тоже умрет.

– Но ты же говорил, что тебя кормила мать? – слегка недоверчиво протянул Стив.

– Мать это мать, – ответил Баки. – Отец говорил, что многие так и не уходят от своих родителей, не ищут других. Или уходят, только когда мать или отец-человек умирает. Нас совсем немного, мы живем тихо и не трогаем никого. Человек либо соглашается, либо нет. Отец очень любил маму, и она тоже. Она не бросила его, но бывает и так, что человек сначала соглашается стать донором, а потом, после первого раза пугается и отказывается. Тогда вампир умрет от голода и тоски.

Стив пристально смотрел на него и молчал.

Баки погладил ладонью чистую рубашку и спросил:  
– Можно я возьму эту одежду, я не порву ее, а если испачкаю, то я…

– Я не откажусь, – резко оборвал его Стив.

Баки даже вздрогнул.

– Я не откажусь, – повторил он. – Ты же умрешь, если не поешь. Ты же не можешь вернуться домой, так? Что тебе терять?

– Стив, – растерянно сказал Баки.

– Я не откажусь, – повторил он. – Я буду твоим донором.

Он взял со стола нож и полоснул себя по предплечью. Комната наполнилась густым, теплым запахом крови, запахом яблочного пирога с медом. Баки облизнул губы, на тонкой, бледной, почти прозрачной руке, прорезанной голубыми венками, как жилками мрамора, выступили первые бусинки крови. Крови собиралось все больше и больше, и наконец первая капля упала на деревянный пол. Баки вздрогнул от ужаса, он запаниковал.

– Я не откажусь, – повторил Стив.

На полу несколько капель образовали маленькую лужицу. Баки, обезумев от голода, упал на колени и лизнул деревянный пол, собирая языком и губами капли крови. На его языке словно расцвел невиданный сад, он чувствовал этот вкус, как самый сладкий и запретный сок в мире. Он пытался вспомнить вкус крови матери, но она казалась теперь пресной. По телу от головы до пят пробежала волна дрожи, но теперь он мог хотя бы соображать. Баки пришел в себя, стоя на коленях, как животное, его отросшие влажные кудряшки лежали на досках, покрытых старой краской. Он оторвал язык от пола – там уже нечего было слизывать – и увидел ботинки Стива, стоящего в пол шаге от него. Баки задрожал, на мыске темнела еще капелька.

Что Стив подумал о нем? Кем он будет теперь считать его? Баки не выдержал, набросился на лужицу крови на полу, как обезумевший. Да разве после такого Стив разрешит ему... Разве разрешит? Кто бы согласился? Баки обругал себя. Может быть, может быть он позволит слизнуть еще капельку с его ботинка. Баки боязливо поднял голову.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза.

– Прости, – шепнул Баки. – Прости меня.

Стив сел перед ним на корточки и протянул порезанную руку. В нос Баки ударил влекущий его запах, и он подался вперед, широко лизнув руку Стива, стирая губами и языком кровь с его кожи и наконец прижимаясь губами к ранке. Он почувствовал, как растут его клыки. Он сел на пол поближе к Стиву и двумя руками обхватил руку так, чтобы было удобнее пить. Чтобы не поранить уже надрезанную кожу.

И вот сейчас, только сейчас, когда рот наполнился кровью этого мальчика, его донора, его Стива, Баки понял, что это такое – быть по-настоящему сытым, что такое обрести своего человека. Он глотал вытекающую кровь жадно, трогал языком ранку, нажимал на нее, чтобы добыть еще чуть-чуть, еще немного. Внутри него разливалось тепло. Он почувствовал настолько полную, абсолютную привязанность, что ему стало страшно. Страшно оттого, что его Стива могут постичь несчастья, что его Стив может страдать, что его Стив может умереть. Что Баки умрет вслед за ним, если со Стивом случится что-то страшное. И голод будет тут совершенно не при чем.

Но уж Баки не позволит. Теперь ни за что. Теперь он не боится никого на свете. Теперь он сам уничтожит любого, кто попробует причинить Стиву вред. Даже если это будут те страшные люди в черном.

Баки почувствовал языком, что ранка уже почти затянулась, а его зубы стали обычного размера. Он лизнул еще пару раз кожу, собирая последние капельки крови, и отпустил руку Стива.

– Ничего себе! – удивленно воскликнул тот. – Ты посмотри! Затянулась вся!

Баки сначала не понял, почему Стив так удивился, а после вспомнил, что у людей раны затягиваются долго.

– Это из-за нашей слюны. – Кровь прилила к щекам Баки, он ощутил, как они горят. – Чтобы донор не страдал.

– Ого! Так может и коленку полижешь?! – восхитился Стив и тут же смутился. – Ой, прости, я не то хотел ска…

– Полижу, – тут же согласился Баки.

– Да не. Не надо, – Стив был сейчас красный, как рак. – Само пройдет. Или знаешь, можешь плюнуть.

Баки так возмутился, что выпалил:

– Вот уж нет! Не стану я в тебя плевать.

Стив почесал нос:

– Да и само пройдет. Жаль только, что ты не можешь слюной так вот одежду чинить.

Баки посмотрел на порванные брюки Стива:

– Ну уж это можно и без всяких плевков исправить. Дай только нитки и иголку, и даже видно ничего не будет.

Стив поднялся с корточек и опасно качнулся, только Баки был уже рядом, удерживая его за плечи.

– Это все из-за потери крови, – сказал Баки. – Нужно хорошо поесть и лечь.

– Да ну, вот еще, – возразил Стив, но все же сел на кровать.

– Где лежат нитки? – спросил Баки, поглядывая на Стива, чтобы тот не подскочил снова.

– В шкафу на второй полке, – ответил Стив и указал на угловую дверцу огромного шкафа. – В голубой картонке.

Баки достал коробку и устроился рядом со Стивом, тот уже стянул штаны и сидел в одних белых боксерах на диване. Баки взял штаны, разгладил их, подобрал нитки похожего цвета и стал зашивать их аккуратными мелкими стежками.

– Слушай, и часто тебе надо вот так есть? – спросил Стив: – Каждый день?

– Нет, конечно! – возмутился Баки: – Кто бы на такое согласился?! Раз в месяц.

Он осмотрел маленького и худого Стива.

– То есть в полтора, – тут же поправился Баки.

– И всего-то, – фыркнул Стив. – Вот же глупости. Кем же надо быть, чтобы отказаться.

Он с интересом рассматривал стянувшуюся кожу, на которой осталось только легкое покраснение.

– Даже шрама нет.

Баки кивнул, и Стив снова посмотрел на него внимательно.

– А ты изменился.

Баки отчего-то смутился, но спросил:

– А теперь я хорошо пахну?

Стив повел носом в его сторону:

– Точно. Теперь очень хорошо пахнешь.

Баки вернулся к своему занятию, довольно улыбаясь.

Стив был такой возбужденный, что засыпал его вопросами весь вечер и половину ночи. В основном про всякие глупости из кино.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

– Привет, Стив!

Баки сидел на последней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей к его квартире, и широко улыбался, его колени были высоко поднятыми. Он явно что-то держал на них. Стив взбежал поскорее наверх, и Баки встал. Под свитером и рубашкой, заправленной в широченные отцовские брюки, было что-то большое и круглое. Много. Не меньше полудюжины. 

– Привет, Бак, – Стив немного запыхался. Холодный декабрьский воздух не давал ему дышать полной грудью. Да еще и недавняя простуда, из-за которой он до сих пор чувствовал слабость.

– Ты не поверишь, Стив, что я раздобыл! – голос Баки звенел радостью и гордостью. – Пойдем скорее в дом.

Стив посмотрел на оттянутую рубашку Баки, которую он поддерживал двумя руками, будто огромный бугристый живот. Стив поскорее подошел к двери и отпер ее.

– Входи, Бак, – привычно пригласил он друга.

* * *

С момента их знакомства Стив ни разу не пожалел, что стал называть Баки другом. Он считал, что ему очень повезло. Хотя до Баки у Стива и друзей-то не было. Как их завести, если он болел неделю через две? В школе он вечно отставал из-за продолжительных пропусков и, кажется, его там считали не очень-то умным, все недовольно косились, если он не отвечал урок. Ему было просто неинтересно то, о чем говорили на занятиях. Стиву нравилась только история. Но и там у него не было высоких баллов. Стив мог до хрипоты спорить с учителем и нередко был бит линейкой по рукам за то, что в пылу спора о событиях вековой давности повышал на преподавателя голос.

Но Стив был наблюдательный. Он сидел на задней парте и все видел. Видел, например, как Билл Тернер украл новый зеленый карандаш у тихого отличника Тима Робинсона. Стив не стал поднимать шум, только подошел на перемене к Биллу и велел отдать карандаш, который тот украл. За что получил в нос. Карандаш Билл разломил пополам и бросил Стиву. Тим этого не видел, и когда тот принес ему сломанный карандаш, обвинил в этом самого Стива. После этого случая Стива стали считать еще и вором. Поверить было, в общем-то, несложно – Роджерсы были бедны. Стива пытались побить несколько раз из-за этого, но после тех драк к нему приклеилось прозвище «бешеный».

Еще Стив видел, как Мэри-Энн, очень красивая девочка с густыми льняными локонами до пояса помыкает своей тихой и невзрачной подружкой Бетти. Заставляет ее носить свои учебники и постоянно списывает домашние задания. А как-то раз довольно жестоко посмеялась над той, когда общалась с такими же красивыми, как Мэри-Энн, старшеклассницами. Стив подошел помочь Бетти, но напоролся только на волну презрения и брезгливости.

Все в этих маленьких кружках было какое-то не такое, неправильное. Не о такой дружбе писали в книгах, не о такой дружбе снимали кино. Стив уж было решил не заводить друзей вообще – лучше одному, чем вот так – но встретил Баки. 

Баки ни разу не дал повода усомниться в том, что он друг. Он не был навязчивым, хотя они и виделись каждый день, но Баки не докучал ему, даже если Стив был расстроен чем-то или раздражен.

Первое время он приходил, когда матери не было дома, и уходил до ее возвращения. Стив сначала не замечал этого, но как-то раз они засиделись, читая комиксы, которые принес Баки, и услышали шаги матери Стива на лестнице. Баки заволновался, сказал, что он может вылезти через окно. Стив удивленно спросил: «Зачем в окно?» Мать вошла в квартиру и Стив представил ей друга. Тот, впрочем, все равно поспешил сразу же уйти. Потом Стив спросил его, почему тот так быстро ушел, Баки ответил, что не хочет, чтобы у Стива были из-за него проблемы.

Баки ничего не требовал от Стива. Не выставлял себя за его счет, хотя был и сильнее, и немного выше, и красивее. Стив видел, как на него засматривались девчонки из его класса, когда Баки первый раз встретил Стива у ворот школы. На следующий день они налетели на него всей стайкой и просили познакомить со своим другом. Стив после уроков хмуро подвел их к Баки и представил. Баки улыбался им, вежливо поздоровался. Стив думал уже, что девчонки уговорят его пойти в кино или гулять. Было бы обидно, ведь они планировали запускать змея на пустыре, но Баки так же вежливо со всеми попрощался и пошел вместе со Стивом, предвкушая совместные забавы.

Еще Баки был очень умным и ему, в отличии от Стива, действительно нравилось учиться. Стиву нужно было делать домашнее задание, и Баки садился рядом, брал какой-нибудь другой учебник и читал. Стив заметил, что скоро Баки начал брать не учебники, а художественные книги для чтения.

– Скукота эти учебники, – вздохнул тогда Стив.

– Я просто все их уже прочитал, – ответил Баки.

– Да ладно, – усомнился Стив. – Прямо все? И все запомнил?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Тогда как решить вот этот пример? – Спросил Стив и подсунул ему тетрадь.

К его удивлению, Баки взял тетрадку и вписал верное решение.

– Здесь у тебя ошибка, – он указал на предыдущий пример. – Решение верное, но перемножил ты не правильно.

– Вот же черт, – расстроился Стив.

– Это не страшно. Просто будь внимательнее.

– Все равно мне не даются эти уравнения.

– Их легко решить. Смотри…

И Баки, объяснил все так просто, будто бы всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

– Да ты просто гений! – Восхитился Стив. – Вы уже проходили это в своей школе?!

– В общем, да. Я ведь старше тебя, – спокойно ответил Баки.

– А сколько тебе? – Стив даже затаил дыхание, ожидая услышать, что не меньше сотни.

– Мне четырнадцать, – ответил Баки.

И ему стало стыдно. Ведь Баки говорил, что вампиры рождаются, как обычные люди.

И Баки никогда не зазнавался из-за учебы, но всегда охотно помогал Стиву. Один раз, после провальной контрольной он сказал:

– Нужно учиться, Стив.

И с тех пор помогал ему с уроками. Просто садился рядом и объяснял то, что Стиву не давалось. Вскоре он обнаружил, что они с Баки ушли вперед на три темы, а контрольные теперь не казались пыткой, да и когда вызывали к доске, Стив решал любое уравнение.

– Не поверишь, Бак, – радостно сообщил Стив, встретившись после школы. – Получил «А» за контрольную.

– Нет здесь ничего удивительного, ты же умный, – ответил Баки.

Баки был другом, о котором Стив не мог и мечтать. Не хулиган и не задира, но и не зануда. Он с легкостью откликался на все выдумки Стива и принимал в них самое живое участие.

А еще постоянно вытаскивал того из переделок, в которые Стив попадал слишком часто.

– Зачем ты все время дерешься? – спросил его Баки как-то раз, когда промывал разодранный о кирпич локоть Стива.

– С нами учится мальчик, – буркнул Стив. – Они называли его еврейской крысой, бросали в него огрызками.

– Ты должен был позвать меня, – только и сказал Баки, продолжая промывать ранку.

– Я должен сам. Нельзя же всегда полагаться на другого, – возразил Стив.

После этого случая, он ни разу не заговаривал о драках. Начал учить Стива боксировать, что не имело, впрочем, большого смысла, зато сам Баки всегда оказывался рядом, когда Стив нуждался в подмоге особенно сильно. Стиву даже казалось, что Баки теперь все время присматривает за ним и в любой момент готов встать с ним плечом к плечу в любой передряге. 

Стив чувствовал, что он теперь не один. И это был не просто приятельский треп. Он чувствовал, что это нечто большее. Даже если у него не будет ничего, у него будет Баки. И вместе им не страшны никакие шторма и бури.

* * *

Стив улыбнулся ему.

– Что там у тебя такое? – спросил он, запирая дверь.

Баки расстегнул рубашку и вывалил на стол полдюжины огромных оранжево-красных апельсинов. Их маленькая квартирка наполнилась цитрусовым запахом.

– Апельсины! – Воскликнул Стив.

– Доктор сказал, что ты должен есть апельсины. Ну вот я и… – Баки развел руками.

– Это же целое состояние! Как же ты смог их купить?

– Просто взял, – ответил Баки. – Брал по одному шесть дней.

Стиву это не понравилось:

– Так нельзя, Бак, – нахмурился он. – Это же воровство.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Тебе нужно есть апельсины, чтобы не болеть, – только и сказал он.

– Но это неправильно – брать чужое, – упрямо повторил Стив.

Баки не стал спорить.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я начну работать и отдам все бакалейщику.

– А как же школа? – спросил Стив.

– Я не хожу.

– Ты сам сказал, что нужно учиться. Это твои слова.

Баки опустил глаза и ответил тихо:

– Я не могу ходить в школу. Да это и не важно, Стив. Это совсем не главное.

Стив нахмурился. Он осмотрел Баки с головы до ног, подмечая то, на что раньше просто не обращал внимания. Не обращал потому, что жизнь с появлением Баки расцвела для него, как яблочное дерево в мае. Радость и эйфория от появления нового друга кружила ему голову. Рядом с ним было легко не замечать ни серости будней, ни бедности. Рядом был Баки, и все будто бы стало лучше. Горести делились напополам. Стив, привыкший к насмешкам и пренебрежению, купался в лучах уважения и обожания. Пусть и одного единственного человека.

Только вот, как оказалось сейчас, этого уважения он не заслуживал. Перед ним стоял его друг, его единственный друг, все в той же отцовской рубашке и штанах, в свитере, рукава которого Баки подвернул вдвое. Его ботинки, когда-то хорошие, давно прохудились и были совсем не предназначены для декабря. От Баки не пахло так ужасно, как в тот первый раз, потому что он ел, но его темные кудряшки снова свалялись, а волосы стали еще длиннее. Баки можно было принять за девочку, если девчонка согласилась бы надеть растянутый свитер и широченные брюки.

– Баки, когда мы расставались ты все время говорил, что идешь домой. Куда ты идешь?

– Туда, где я живу, – ответил Баки.

Стив поджал губы, ожидая ответа.

– Это неважно, Стив.

– А я думаю, важно. Я не замечал раньше. Ты ходишь все время в одной одежде. У тебя нет ни пальто, ни куртки. А ведь ты был хорошо одет, когда мы встретились.

Баки молчал, опустив глаза. Будто бы Стив был учителем, который накажет его линейкой за вранье.

– Я думал, что тогда ты из дома сбежал. Думал… Думал может что-то случилось с твоим отцом, и теперь ты живешь с отчимом. Отчимы бывают настоящими свиньями, Бак. 

Баки смотрел в пол.

– Потом ты стал говорить, что уходишь домой, и я обрадовался, что у тебя все наладилось. Теперь только понял, что это не так.

– Я не обманывал тебя, Стив, – голос Баки был совсем несчастный.

– Да я и не говорю, что обманывал! – возмутился Стив. – Просто спрашиваю, где ты живешь!

Баки потянул рукав своего свитера, пряча в нем пальцы, вздохнул глубоко и сказал: 

– Я живу в подвале, в заброшенном доме в двух кварталах отсюда.

– В заброшенном доме?! В подвале?! – Стив даже схватил Баки за плечи.

– Я не могу вернуться домой, Стив. Моего дома больше нет. И мамы, и отца, и сестер. Их сожгли «Рыцари Рассвета». Так они себя называют. Вампироборцы. Они охотятся на нас. Считают, что мы убийцы. А мы никого не убиваем.

– Но сейчас же страшно холодно! Как же ты греешься, Бак?!

– Ну я же каждый день бываю у тебя, – пожал плечами Баки. – Здесь тепло. Еще иногда захожу греться в разные лавочки. Получить приглашение очень легко, если спросить открыты ли они. Не переживай, Стив. Я даже моюсь.

– Но как?! – воскликнул он.

– Я нашел старое ведро. Вполне еще приличное, у него только ручки не было. Я набираю воды в городской колонке и моюсь ею. Только голову… не часто.

Стив понимал почему – вода и без того была ледяная, а потом нужно было сохнуть в сыром и холодном подвале. Сам Стив, наверное, и трех дней не выдержал бы.

– Почему же ты мне не сказал?! – возмутился он, ероша волосы пальцами. – Какой же я дурак!

– Стив, все хорошо, – Баки тронул его за плечо.

– Ничего не хорошо, – твердо сказал он. – И не было хорошо. И я, тоже мне, друг называется, ничегошеньки не замечал. Ты больше не будешь жить на улице, – с жаром сказал Стив. – И сегодня не пойдешь туда. Останешься здесь. И завтра тоже.

– Но Стив, а как же твоя мама? Она будет против.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Что-нибудь. Скажем, что твои родители поехали к дальним родственникам, а тебя взять не смогли… Что-нибудь такое.

– А что же потом? – спросил Баки. – Ну, неделю вот так можно врать. Ну, две…

– Придумаем, – упрямо ответил Стив. – Придумаем. Но ты больше не пойдешь в тот подвал.

* * *

Врали они целый месяц. По мнению Баки, уже чрезмерно. Он все порывался пойти в свой подвал, но тогда Стив наотрез отказывался ого отпускать, или того хуже – говорил, что уйдет вместе с ним. Баки приходил в ужас от этой идеи и покорно оставался еще на одну ночь.

«Да, миссис Роджерс. Уехали к двоюродной тетке матери. Сестры не ходят в школу еще, мать забрала их с собой. А отца отправили в командировку. На две недели, миссис Роджерс.»

«Скарлатина, миссис Роджерс. Доктор сказал, что нужно побыть где-то. Еще на неделю.»

«Еще на неделю. У отца умер дядюшка. Мать поехала с ним на поминки, девочек отправили к тетке, а меня оставили.»

Баки сам видел, что скоро терпение миссис Роджерс закончится, и тогда она потребует объяснений. Потому Баки изо всех сил старался быть полезным. В этот месяц квартира Роджерсов и без того чистая просто сверкала. Баки без устали что-то чинил-подкручивал, подкрашивал и выпрямлял. Один раз, пока Стив был в школе, он до блеска натер всю посуду в доме. Чайник, ложки, кастрюли, сахарница и даже масленка сверкали чистотой.

Миссис Роджерс была приятно удивлена, и ее подозрительность ненадолго отступала.

Баки стыдно было в очередной раз проситься «на одну неделю, миссис Роджерс», но когда он получал очередное неохотное согласие, радости его не было предела. Он уже привык спать в тепле, было бы тяжело вернуться к жизни в холодном подвале, но больше всего ему нравилось быть со Стивом. Видеть его не только каждый день, но и ночью. Чувствовать его теплый запах, знать, что он всегда может открыть глаза и посмотреть на Стива. Даже взять его руку, свесившуюся с раскладушки. Баки спал рядом с ним на полу. Вот от этого было бы действительно ужасно отказаться.

Самый чудесный вечер был в канун Рождества, которое отмечали скромно, но очень тепло. Баки больше не воровал, как и обещал Стиву. Он устроился помогать тому самому бакалейщику, у которого крал апельсины, и даже смог накопить денег на подарок Стиву и миссис Роджерс. Для нее он нашел на распродаже очень красивый черепаховый гребень, а все остальное потратил на новенькие цветные карандаши в железной коробке, на которые Стив смотрел в витрине художественного салона с самого их знакомства. Стоили они целый доллар, но видеть лицо Стива, когда он развернул упаковку из простой холщовой бумаги, перевязанную бечевкой и подписанную каллиграфическим почерком с кучей завитушек, было настоящим удовольствием.

Сам он получил в подарок щетку для волос от миссис Роджерс и рисунок от Стива. Их с Баки портрет. Неумелый, но тщательный, рисовавшийся много недель и ревниво охраняемый Стивом, чтобы Баки ни за что не увидел его раньше времени. Баки долго смотрел на него тем вечером.

Его четвертая неделя подходила к концу. Баки, предчувствуя скорый разговор с миссис Роджерс, чистил обувь, слушая, как Стив фонтанирует идеями похорон вымышленных родственников Баки и страшных, заразных болезней, постигших многострадальный дом Барнсов.

– Твоя мама ни за что не разрешит остаться еще на неделю, Стив, – сказал Баки. – Ты не переживай за меня. Ничего мне не будет в этом подвале.

Стив упрямо сжал губы и выпятил подбородок.

– Ты не пойдешь в этот подвал больше.

Баки вздохнул. Он и сам не хотел идти туда.

Вечером пришла миссис Роджерс. Баки стоял над кастрюлей с картошкой и сверялся с рецептом. Он заранее отмерял и расскладывал по маленьким мисочкам все нужные ингридиенты и все время звал Стива протестировать еду на вкус. Еда была еще одной проблемой. Сначала Баки отговаривался от еды тем, что перекусил по дороге из школы и совсем не голоден, а когда эту карту уже нельзя было разыгрывать, научился виртуозно имитировать поглощение пищи. Чаще всего он заводил разговор о чем-то отстраненном в то время, как резал пищу на маленькие кусочки. Он поднимался из-за стола раньше всех, благодарил за ужин, и возвращал всю тарелку с нетронутой едой в кастрюлю или на сковороду.

После ужина Стив завел разговор:

– Мам, разреши Баки остаться у нас еще на неделю. Понимаешь, его троюродная тетка…

– Стивен Роджерс, – голос миссис Роджерс был суров, – Я с удовольствием разрешу Баки остаться, когда увижусь с его родителями, и они сами подтвердят твои слова.

Сердце Баки ушло в пятки. Ну вот и все. Закончился месяц его счастья.

– Но, мам! – попытался возразить Стив, но Сара подняла руку, предупреждая его возмущения.

Сара Роджерс сурово взглянула на сына, и тот, к удивлению Баки, замолчал.

– Баки Барнс, – продолжила миссис Роджерс. – Может быть, ты хочешь что-то мне сказать?

– Родители Баки еще… – снова попытался вмешаться Стив.

Сара Роджерс поднялась со своего места и, не обращая внимание на сына, сказала:

– Сейчас мы с Баки сходим к ним, и после их объяснений, я разрешу ему остаться хоть на месяц, хоть на два.

Стив вскочил следом и растерянно смотрел на мать, пока она надевала свое зимнее пальто и шляпу.

– Я с вами! – выпалил Стив.

Сара строго посмотрела на него и велела помыть посуду.

– Пойдем, Баки, – она положила тонкую руку в перчатке на его плечо.

Баки не оставалось ничего, кроме как подняться на ноги и выйти из квартиры вон.

На темной улице уже давно горели фонари, бросая блики на покрытый тонкой коркой льда асфальт. Между зданиями гулял промозглый северный ветер, обещавший снег уже неделю, но так и не принесший его. У Баки моментально замерзли уши и пальцы на руках. Он понуро брел вслед за миссис Роджерс.

– Надень шарф, Баки, – велела она, обмотав вокруг его шеи свой старый шарф, захваченный из дома.

– Спасибо, миссис Роджерс, – тихо сказал Баки, натягивая его повыше.

– Ну? – Спросила она строго. – Где ты живут твои родители?

Баки стоял на месте, решая, куда же ему идти. Положение было безвыходное. Баки не мог понять, о чем начать упрашивать. То ли придумать очередную отговорку и ложь, то ли рассказать Саре правду. Но что же она тогда о нем подумает? Что Баки всего лишь маленький паразит, как клоп или вошь, который каждую неделю пьет кровь ее и без того слабого и болезненного сына. И будет права, конечно же.

– Что с тобой, Баки? – вновь спросила Сара Роджерс.

Баки, ежась, побрел в сторону своего дома. Сара поравнялась с ним, приобнимая его рукой за плечи. Баки почувствовал затылком, что за ним наблюдает Стив. Он испугался, что сопляк выбежал из дому и стоит сейчас в одной рубашке на балконе, ведущем в их квартирку. Он оглянулся, но увидел, что Стив смотрит на него в маленькое окошко под потолком, прижав к нему ладони лодочкой. Баки улыбнулся ему и отвернулся, опустив голову.


	4. Chapter 4

Всю дорогу до бывшего дома Баки они шли молча. Сара крепче сжимала его плечо. Будто боялась, что Баки вывернется и убежит. Они прошли всего несколько кварталов, но их путь растянулся на час – Баки петлял, обходя все дворы и подворотни. Он не знал, на что ему надеяться. Ему не на что было надеяться, но он боялся идти назад, увидеть свое прошлое. Когда для маневров не осталось никаких вариантов, Баки вышел к месту, где стоял его дом. Он почему-то ожидал увидеть мрачное здание с черными провалами окон, но реальность потрясла его гораздо сильнее. На месте когда-то красивого и чистого особняка с белым резным крыльцом и покатой крышей, высилась груда сваленных в одну кучу, черных, обгоревших до углей досок. Кирпичные стены соседних зданий хранили на себе следы пожара – вымазанные сажей и гарью росчерки огромной огненной кисти.

Баки замер перед останками своей прошлой жизни и опустил глаза. Сара вздохнула.

– Я догадывалась, – сказала она. – Ты – Джеймс Барнс. Тебя ищет полиция.

– Миссис Роджерс! Не сдавайте меня туда, прошу! – Баки готов был упасть на колени перед ней. – Я прошу вас, не сдавайте!

– Я могу отвезти тебя к родственникам. Есть у тебя родственники в другом городе или штате?

– Нет, мэм, – ответил Баки, глотая холодный воздух. – Прошу вас, не отправляйте меня никуда! Не отдавайте в полицию, они найдут! Найдут меня, если вы это сделаете!

– Ну вот что, пойдем, – Сара приобняла его за плечи, спеша увести подальше отсюда. Баки видел, как заинтересованно шевельнулась занавеска на первом этаже соседнего здания.

Баки шел рядом и просил оставить его у них, беспрерывно расписывая все то, что он может делать по хозяйству в доме Роджерсов и что еще он может сделать полезного.

– Ох, Джеймс, – вздохнула Сара. – Я не могу оставить тебя у нас, милый. Я просто не смогу прокормить двух детей. Мы и так еле сводим концы с концами, а что будет, если Стив заболеет и придется выкраивать деньги на его лечение? Что я буду делать тогда? Как я скажу тебе, что ты теперь будешь жить впроголодь?!

– Я совсем мало ем, мэм! Совсем мало! – Умолял Баки, забежав чуть вперед. – И я буду есть еще меньше! Я умоляю вас, мэм! Я буду есть еще меньше! Я клянусь вам!

– Ты думаешь, я не видела того, что ты делал, Баки?! – возмутилась Сара. – Думаешь я не видела, что ты не взял в рот ни крошки, пока жил у нас целый месяц? Господи, Баки! Чем ты питался все это время?

– Я и дальше не буду объедать вас! – снова взмолился Баки.– Мэм, я устроюсь на работу, я буду полезным, я буду приносить в дом деньги! Разве деньги будут лишними, мэм?!

– Ох, Баки, милый. Тебе ведь нужно учиться…

– Я буду учиться! – с жаром заверил ее Баки. – Я буду учиться по учебникам Стива! Вместе с ним!

– Баки!.. – Сара снова обняла его за плечи и завернула в переулок, где располагались рабочие дома. Не петляя, они дошли до них меньше чем за полчаса.

Баки остановил ее в темном проулке, ведущем в закрытый освещенный двор, где их мог увидеть Стив. Баки не хотел, чтобы он видел это. Он встал на колени.

– Миссис Роджерс, я молю вас! Не отдавайте! Не отдавайте меня! Не разлучайте меня со Стивом!

Он выкрикнул это и сам испугался того, что сказал.

– Со Стивом? – Голос Сары дрогнул.

Баки смотрел на то, как лицо миссис Роджерс становится холодным и твердым, словно каменная маска. Ее губы сжались в тонкую линию, а крылья носа некрасиво очертились. Баки тяжело дышал, пар вырывался из его рта клубами.

Сара сжала его плечо, заставляя подняться на ноги. Она подтолкнула Баки к дому:

– Сегодня ты переночуешь у нас в последний раз, Джеймс Барнс. Я не сдам тебя в полицию, но и в моем доме ты не останешься.

Баки хотел снова начать умолять, но ему не дали сказать и слова.

– Видит Бог, я не хочу тебе зла, но подобного я не потерплю. Ты останешься сегодня у нас, завтра я отведу тебя в церковный приют. Там позаботятся и о тебе, и о твоей душе. Я не смогу запретить Стиву видеться с тобой, но я буду надеяться на твое благоразумие и на то, что ты не сделаешь Стиву зла.

– Я не причиню Стиву зла никогда, – Баки почувствовал, что очень замерз, его знобило. – Я не причиню Стиву зла. Не причиню.

Сара молча довела его до квартиры. Внутри их встретило тепло нагретого помещения, давно приготовленного ужина и Стива. Теплый сладкий запах Стива, который сидел все это время напротив двери и поднялся с табурета, как только они вошли.

– Баки останется у нас? – спросил Стив, обращаясь к матери.

– Он останется с нами еще на одну ночь, а завтра я отведу его в приют, где о нем позаботятся, – ответила миссис Роджерс.

– Хорошо, – очень спокойно сказал Стив.

Его тон и его показное спокойствие заставило Баки нервничать. Никогда еще такой спокойный тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, потому что именно с таким ледяным спокойствием Стив ввязывался в проблемы.

– Пошли спать, – буркнул он, направляясь в комнату.

Баки прошел в угол, где они устраивались на ночь, опустив голову, он, как и всегда, готовил раскладушку Стива и разворачивал свой матрас рядом, натягивая простыни и взбивая подушки. Стив стоял у кресла, раздеваясь для сна и аккуратно расправляя свои брюки.

Стив лег первым, повернувшись лицом к стене. Баки очень хотел, чтобы Стив лег как обычно – лицом к Баки или на спину. Казалось, что сейчас Стив обиделся и не хочет его видеть совсем. Баки не понимал почему и от этого чувствовал себя ужасно. Он лег лицом к раскладушке, надеясь, что Стив повернется к нему, и, может быть, даже заговорчески улыбнется, как бывало иногда, когда Стив планировал на следующий день какое-нибудь интересное занятие. Баки так ждал этого, что не заметил, как миссис Роджерс тоже приготовилась ко сну. Свет внезапно погас, оставляя Баки одного со своими мыслями в темноте. За себя он не боялся, ему было все равно, что с ним будет в приюте. Он только хотел, чтобы Стив не сердился на него и, может быть, хоть изредка навещал. Пусть бы и не кормил вовсе. Стив уже подарил ему целых три месяца счастья. Баки не жалко было умереть. Только бы увидеть его снова. Хоть издали, хоть из-за забора.

Баки услышал, как Стив перевернулся на другой бок, и он начал всматриваться темноту, где должно было быть его лицо, но видел лишь темноту. Фигура Стива чернела, нависая над Баки, как причудливый ночной монстр. Скрипнул диван. Баки бросил взгляд в тот угол, но и там не разглядел ничего. Где-то за ним громко тикали ходики. Он совсем осмелел, протянул руку и наугад провел ею по краю раскладушки, ища руку Стива. Тот не дрогнул и не проснулся.

– Спасибо за все, – тихо шепнул Баки и неожиданно почувствовал, как Стив сжал его запястье.

Как-то он пережил эту ночь. Зная, что Стив с ним, что он слышал Баки. Что он понимает.

Утром у него кружилась голова. За окном все еще стояла темень, будильник еще не звенел, но вот-вот должен был разрезал тишину своим звоном. Баки слышал, как за стенкой тяжело ходит миссис Левински, как скрипят под ее весом деревянные доски, как на ее плите закипает чайник со свистком. Пора было подниматься.

Он умылся в темноте, не зажигая лампу, тихо вышел из комнаты и принес ведро воды для Стива и Сары. Когда он вернулся, миссис Роджерс уже проснулась, она стояла у плиты и грела воду в чайнике. Вторую конфорку занимала сковорода, на которой шкварчали шесть яиц.

Стив тоже уже поднялся. Он сидел на раскладушке, поджав голые ноги, и кутался в одеяло, пытаясь сохранить еще хоть толику сонного тепла.

– Садись, Джеймс. Скоро будем завтракать. Стив, вставай, – поторопила его Сара.

– Миссис Роджерс, я попью воды, – сказал Баки. – Я совсем не хочу есть. Совсем.

– Не говори глупости и садись, – велела ему Сара, и Баки сел на свое место, уставившись на кисти рук, сцепленные на коленях. 

– Стив, садись, – поторопила она сына, раскладывая порции по тарелкам.

Но Стив, игнорируя приказ, подошел к Баки и спросил, положив ладонь ему на плечо:

– Ты окончательно решила отвести Баки в приют?

Сара обернулась от плиты и уперла руки в бока, она даже выпрямилась, становясь монументальной даже при ее среднем росте.

– Разве я не сказала об этом вчера? – спросила она, и тон ее голоса мог бы заморозить и без того не очень теплую комнату.

– Хорошо, – спокойно отозвался Стив, сжимая свою тонкую птичью кисть на плече Баки. – Тогда можешь и меня сдать в тот же самый приют. Потому что я Баки не брошу.

Баки дернулся встать и отшутиться, поскорее уйти, чтобы Стив не наделал глупостей, чтобы эта ссора не переросла в настоящую войну, но тот только крепче сжал его плечо, заставляя сидеть на месте и не двигаться. Сара прожигала сына взглядом и спросила через несколько мгновений, когда рука Стива сдавила его особенно сильно. Стив нервничал и был готов идти до конца, и Баки переживал, что он дойдет.

– Иди в школу, – сухо сказала Сара. – Завтрак ты не получишь.

– Никуда я без Баки не уйду.

– Твоя воля, – ответила Сара, поджав губы. – Я от своих слов не отказываюсь, и ты уже взрослый, чтобы держать свои. Собирайся.

Стив отпустил плечо Баки, оно болело, будто бы он ударился о каменную стену. Но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего на свете.

Он с ужасом следил за тем, как Стив вытряхнул из портфеля все свои учебники и тетради и складывает туда немногочисленные рубашки, белье и носки. Теплые брюки и свитер были уже на нем.

Сара налила себе чай в высокий стеклянный стакан и села за стол.

– Миссис Роджерс… – растерянно протянул Баки, но она молчала и даже не смотрела на сына.

Баки поднялся и подошел к нему.

– Стив, что ты делаешь?

У Стива не вошли карандаши, подарок Баки, и он молча перекладывал вещи.

– Стив, ты что, серьезно решил уйти?

– Серьезно, – ответил Стив, и Баки перехватил его руку, останавливая.

– Не надо, прошу тебя. Не надо.

– Я так решил, Баки. Я говорил тебе, что не откажусь? Я не откажусь, – Стив посмотрел на него такими чистыми и решительными глазами, что Баки понял, насколько это все серьезно.

– Стиви, Стив… – он лихорадочно соображал, что должен сказать, чтобы тот послушался, чтобы остался в доме, где у него будет тепло и пища, где о нем позаботятся во время простуды, где он сможет выжить.

– Я прошу тебя, не уходи из дома, – зашептал Баки. – Мы ведь сможем видеться. Обязательно будем видеться. Это ведь не запрещено.

– А как же?.. – громко начал Стив.

– Мы придумаем, – Баки снова перешел на шепот. – Мы придумаем, как видеться раз в две недели, можно и реже, ты же знаешь. Стив, тебе нельзя в приют.

– Я не цветок в оранжерее, Бак, – зло зашипел Стив.

Он всегда становился нервный, если Баки напоминал о его слабом здоровье. Обычно Баки старался обходить эти темы, но сейчас был слишком напуган открывающейся перспективой. И он решился на отчаянный шаг:

– Если ты умрешь, что станет со мной?!

Стив мял в руках свою майку, не смотря на Баки. Будто бы майка сейчас была самым важным предметом в его жизни.

– Я не брошу тебя. Не откажусь. Я решил, – тихо сказал Стив.

– Ты не бросишь, – ответил Баки. – Я же буду здесь, в Бруклине. Мы будем видеться. Я буду помогать тебе с домашними заданиями. И это всего лишь на четыре года, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать.

– Это целая вечность, – буркнул Стив.

– Это не так, – ответил ему Баки. – В марте мне уже исполнится пятнадцать… Это же совсем мало, всего-ничего, два месяца, понимаешь?

Стив сжал челюсть, как всегда, когда боролся сам с собой, когда вынужден был столкнуться с обстоятельствами, которые были выше него. Стив, казалось, поставил себе целью устранить их все. Устранить любое из появившихся на его пути препятствий, и пока ему это удавалось, но Баки боялся, что когда-нибудь Стив не устоит, разбившись о слишком прочную стену.

– Так нечестно, Бак. Так нечестно, – упрямо выдавил он. – Я обещал.

– Ты не нарушишь клятву, – тихо сказал ему Баки. – Я буду волноваться, если с тобой случится что-то в приюте.

– Ничего не случится, – возразил Стив.

– Обязательно случится, Сопляк, – убедить в этом Стива не составило труда, ведь Баки сам искренне в это верил. – С тобой вечно что-то приключается, стоит только отвернуться.

– Придурок, – фыркнул в ответ Стив.

Баки положил руку на его плечо:

– Не натвори глупостей, Стиви. Хотя бы до завтра.

– Ты все их заберешь с собой, – Стив прерывисто вздохнул, стараясь спрятать слезы обиды.

Баки вернулся к столу и сел на свое место, опустив голову. Стив отказался от своего плана, а сам Баки теперь был готов к любому повороту судьбы.

– Я готов, миссис Роджерс, – сказал он.

– Пойдем, – в ее голосе уже не было стали, как и не было холодных ноток, появившихся вчера, после их разговора.

Сара обмотала вокруг его шеи синий шарф, сказав, что он теперь принадлежит Баки. Вышли они молча, Стив не оглянулся на них, стоя в полутемной спальне и расскладывая свое белье по полкам. Баки казалось, что его худые плечи вздрагивали от слез.

Они шли не очень долго. Миссис Роджерс вела его к приюту при католическом монастыре. Этот приют знали все вокруг. Считалось, что это лучшее место для сирот или детей из бедных семей. Ведь за него не нужно было платить, и многие родители в Винегар Хилл отдавали туда детей, иногда забирая их домой, если улаживали свое финансовое положение. Единственным условием было обучение католическим догматам и катехизису. Баки было все равно, что учить. Он не верил в бога, для него теперь существовало лишь одно божество.

Приют находился всего в шести кварталах от дома Роджерсов. Они со Стивом часто пробегали мимо высокой кованой решетки и пышных кустов, скрывающих от постороннего взгляда двор приютской школы. Ранним утром выпал снег, и все вокруг стало белым, сверкающим в свете желтых фонарей. Баки продрог, несмотря на то, что укутался в шарф. Он спрятал свои замерзшие пальцы в рукава свитера и засунул их себе подмышки. На его ресницах оставались снежинки.

Миссис Роджерс молчала, несколько раз она бросала на Баки мимолетный взгляд и потом шла быстрее. Скоро они увидели высокий шпиль неоготического собора и кованые ворота, за которыми находился мрачный школьный двор и серое строение, где жили воспитанники.

Сара остановилась перед ними и смотрела на черный узор решетки несколько мгновений, а затем взяла Баки за руку, будто он пытался сбежать, и покрутила ручку механического звонка. Баки стоял тихо, его рука обреченно висела в крепкой хватке Сары. Он понимал, что и просить, и умолять, как вчера, бесполезно. Бессмысленно.

– Здесь тебе будет совсем неплохо, – сказала миссис Роджерс. – Ты хороший мальчик, Баки. Может быть, здесь тебе помогут изгнать демонов из твоих помыслов.

– Да, мэм, – ответил он тихо, его голос охрип на холодном воздухе. – Можно мне видеться иногда со Стивом?

Сара не ответила ему.

Они стояли так еще с полминуты, когда увидели, как дверь приюта приоткрылась и из нее вышла монашка. Она направилась к ним и отперла калитку ворот.

– Что вам угодно, мадам? – спросила она, окинув Сару и Баки цепким взглядом и поджав и без того тонкие губы.

– Я хотела бы устроить моего племянника в вашу школу. Это сын моей покойной сестры, он остался сиротой, а у меня нет возможности содержать его.

После слов Сары, монашка пропустила их внутрь. Когда они вошли, она снова заперла калитку и направилась в приют. Она была широкая и мощная в плечах, женщина средних лет. 

– Что же это у мальчика и куртки на зиму нет? – спросила она надменно.

– Случился пожар, все имущество пропало. Джеймс, по счастью, был в школе.

– На все воля Божья, – монашка возвела глаза к небу и перекрестилась.

Они вошли в приют. Стены были окрашены в грязно-коричневый тон сверху и обиты темным обшарпанным деревом снизу. На полу лежала растрескавшаяся плитка. В коридоре стояла вековая сырость, но изо рта вырывался пар. Стив не должен был здесь оказаться ни за что.

Все внутри Баки сжались в тугой комок. Он с тоской вспомнил свой подвал, ему казалось, что даже там было бы лучше. В этом месте он должен будет провести целых три года. Умолять миссис Роджерс бессмысленно. Ну что он мог ей сказать?

– Есть ли у него документы?

– Боюсь, что нет. Все пропало в пожаре, а городской архив пострадал из-за наводнения в Индиане. Это сын моей сестры, его зовут Джеймс Барнс.

– Что ж… Отказать мы, разумеется, не можем и примем этого мальчика. Сколько тебе лет? – строго спросила его монашка.

– Мне четырнадцать, – ответил ей Баки.

– А твое вероисповедание?

– Мы ходили в церковь Святого Причастия.

– Не слышала о такой, – монашка снова поджала губы и смотрела на Баки с презрением. – Что ж… Это не страшно. Тебя крестят в католической вере и приучат к новым обрядам. Ох! Вы видели, конечно же, наши шествия.

Баки видел. Несколько раз в год церковь устраивала крестные ходы с разодетыми в бело-голубые мантии воспитанниками. Баки тогда был еще совсем маленький и жил со своей семьей. Он спросил у отца, почему мальчики одеты в такие красивые мантии с белыми кружевными воротниками, но в стоптанных и прохудившихся ботинках. Отец погладил его по голове и поджал губы, сказав что-то невнятное.

– Джеймс сдружился с моим сыном, – внезапно сказала Сара, и сердце Баки забилось чаще. – С его кузеном. Смогут ли они видеться?

– Обычно, мы не поощряем контакты с детьми вне стен школы, – чопорно ответила ей монашка. – Мир вне приюта полон порока и соблазнов. Но для родственников мы можем сделать исключение. Возможно.

– Что ж… – Баки почудилось, что Сара в замешательстве. – Что ж, должна ли я подписать какие-то бумаги?..

– Да-да, разумеется.

Монашка достала бланк и положила на стол перед Сарой. Минуты тянулись как часы. Баки смотрел на строгий почерк, заполняющий строки сухого канцелярского бланка, и его сердце превращалось в пепел. Тишину разорвал голос монашки:

– Джеймс весьма хорошо воспитан, хотя и не католик. Ох, знали бы вы, каких порой приводят детей. Чистые звереныши. Бедный мальчик! Какая трагедия! Потерять всю семью. Но видит бог, это лучше, чем если бы его привела мать-кукушка. Как пали нравы, мадам. Ведь половина наших детей нагуляны вне брака. А как по мне, так нужно перевоспитывать этих распутных девиц.

Сара неожиданно отложила перо, сжала бланк в руке и смахнула его в ведро для бумаг.

– Что с вами? – спросила монашка. – Испортили бланк? Выдать новый?

– Не нужно, – сухо ответила Сара. – Я передумала. Джеймс останется с нами.

Сердце Баки пропустило удар, он боялся поверить в то, что только что услышал.

– Как пожелаете, – в голосе монахини сквозили раздражение и надменность.

– Пойдем, – позвала Сара, поднимаясь.

Баки не верил своему счастью. Миссис Роджерс шла впереди него быстрым шагом. Она была невысокая и стройная, но в ее фигуре чувствовался несгибаемый стержень, и вся она была похожа на бронзовую статуэтку, обманчиво хрупкую, но тяжелую и твердую. Но Баки чуть ли не бежал за ней, еле поспевая, ее походка была столь же порывистой, сколь и решительной.

Возле калитки она остановилась, нетерпеливо обернулась, бросив гневный взгляд на монашку, отставшую на полпути от них. Сара вновь взяла Баки за руку и подтянула к себе, словно ограждая его от этого места.

– Всего хорошего, – холодно сказала Сара, когда монашка все же дошла до них.

Она направила Баки за ворота первым и затем вышла сама.

– До свидания, мадам, – отозвалась монашка едко.

Сара оглянулась и надменно, с ненавистью, звенящей в ее голосе, как лед, произнесла:

– Уверена, что этого не случится.

Она положила руку на спину Баки, придерживая его рядом с собой. Они шли так, пока приют не скрылся в темноте. Утро все еще не могло победить ночь. Неожиданно Сара остановилась, отпустила Баки, вздохнула глубоко и нервно, закрыв лицо ладонями в перчатках.

– Вам плохо, мэм? – спросил Баки.

– Все хорошо. – Сара опустила руки, обхватила себя за локти и направилась дальше.

Баки последовал за ней.

– Мэм, что со мной будет? – осмелился спросить он.

– Будешь жить у нас, – ответила Сара.

Она шла молча, смотря перед собой. Баки украдкой поглядывал на ее тонкий профиль с поджатыми губами и не мог не радоваться тому, что его желание быть рядом со Стивом теперь исполнится. Он видел – Сара неспокойна, и это внезапное решение было продиктовано чем-то, что заставило ее передумать отдавать его. Что было сильнее возможных проблем с еще одним человеком на ее попечении. Баки заволновался, что может быть, она все-таки решит отвести его в полицию, поэтому он заговорил первым:

– Миссис Роджерс, я попрошу бакалейщика взять меня на постоянную работу. Или, если он откажет, я пойду в доки. Я сильный, мэм. Я буду приносить деньги и платить вам за угол. Я…

– Ты пойдешь в школу и доучишься вместе со Стивом, – сказала Сара. – Я схожу в муниципалитет и решу вопрос с твоими документами.

– Я не хочу быть обузой, мэм. Я могу быть полезным…

– Я не отдам тебя в полицию или приют, Баки, – сказала Сара. – Не откажусь от твоих денег, если ты устроишься на работу во внешкольное время, но и не стану лишать тебя образования.

– Спасибо, миссис Роджерс.

– Миссис Роджерс, – хмыкнула Сара.

Баки притих. В этом смешке ему послышалась горечь. Они шли все еще достаточно быстро, но чем дальше уходили от приюта, тем медленнее шла Сара.

– Я должна попросить у тебя прощения, Баки.

– Мне не за что прощать вас, мэм, – отозвался он тихо.

– И все же, должна. Я говорила тебе, что молитвенный дом поможет изгнать из тебя демонов и порок… И я говорила точно то, что говорили мне. Удивлен? – спросила она, резко остановившись.

Баки молчал в ответ, и Сара зашагала снова. Снег скрипел под ее тонкими ботинками.

– Я забеременела, когда мне было шестнадцать. Тогда я жила еще в Ирландии и безумно влюбилась в отца Стива. Он был старше меня, красиво ухаживал и обещал увезти в Дублин. Разумеется, как только он узнал о моем положении, он исчез. Я его больше не видела ни разу. Я сначала все говорила себе, что он вернется. Потом злилась… Потом вновь писала ему, надеясь на чудо. И это письмо случайно попало в руки соседки... И об этом узнала вся наша деревня и моя семья. Тем же вечером отец и брат избили меня, кричали, что я падшая женщина, шлюха и проститутка, а утром, они отвезли меня в церковный приют. Вот такой же, как этот. Девушки оттуда выходили только когда их забирали родственники, Баки. Или не выходили вовсе. Это тюрьма для тех, кого нельзя запереть в обычной. Отвратительное место, где с девочками могли делать что угодно. Перевоспитывать, – последнее слово Сара выплюнула с омерзением.

Баки слушал, опустив глаза.

– Я бы так и осталась там, родила бы Стива, которого отняли бы у меня сразу же, если бы не Джозеф. Он служил в армии США, видел меня, когда привозил и увозил вещи, которые мы стирали там, видел на богослужении, когда нас вывели на большой праздник в город… Тогда серая роба послушниц уже не могла скрыть мой живот. Он все знал и понимал... И все же… Помог мне бежать. Увез меня в Америку, когда ему дали увольнительную. Мы венчались на корабле. Стива я родила почти сразу по прибытии. Он признал его своим и ни разу не упрекнул меня, ни разу не напомнил… Я не была в него влюблена, но любила его. Уважала. Он был хороший человек, порядочный. Стив родился в июле. Мы прожили все вместе всего месяц, а потом Джозефа отправили обратно, а вернули мне в гробу. Я до сих пор помню запах хлорки, пропитавший все в том проклятом приюте. Я не понимаю, как я решила отправить тебя в подобное место. Пообещай мне только одно, Баки. Обещай мне, что ты не сделаешь Стиву ничего плохого! Обещай!

– Я не сделаю, мэм! Я не сделаю! Он для меня все.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в главе присутствует описание инцестуальной рефлексии, как упоминание Эдипова комплекса у ребенка в процессе взросления.

Стив сидел на своей раскладушке и в бессильной ярости сжимал кулаки.

«Не смог отстоять! Струсил пойти вместе с Баки! Дал себя уговорить остаться! Какой же слабый! Какой трусливый!»

От злости на себя Стив хлопнул ладонью по раскладушке. Ему нужно было что-то сделать. Нужно было как-то помешать, спасти Баки. Быть с ним, не оставлять его, ведь Стив обещал Баки не отказываться от него. Он должен был, он хотел быть самостоятельным. Баки попал в беду, и Стив обещал быть с ним. Обещал спасти. А сейчас ничего не мог сделать.

Стив пробовал найти себе подработку. Еще когда Баки не появился в его жизни. Но все эти попытки оказывались провалом. Летом он не мог и часу простоять на улице, продавая газеты, без того, чтобы не обнаружить в пределах видимости несправедливость. Он не молчал и получал за это. Газеты, вверенные ему, тоже страдали, и его перестали нанимать все распространители в округе уже через две недели. Затем он нашел место чистильщика ботинок. Отработал лишь один вечер в слякоть и свалился с простудой на две недели. Продавал спички в ноябре, что закончилось пневмонией. Устроился разносить молоко. Сначала казалось, что это ему подошло как нельзя лучше. Работа была утренняя, хулиганы, с которыми Стив мог подраться, спали, он двигался и не мерз. У него начала болеть спина и шея, и однажды утром он просто не смог подняться. Оказалось, что из-за тяжелой повозки он повредил спину, и он вынужден был ходить в ужасном корсете почти четыре месяца.

Он достал банку с теми жалкими грошами, которые ему удалось заработать. Он не тратил их. Оставил на черный день, если такой вдруг наступил бы. Если бы у них не хватало на еду. На эти деньги легко можно было купить мешок картошки.

Стив вывалил содержимое банки на свою постель. Только как могут помочь Баки эти жалкие гроши? Он работал с перерывами почти целый год! Но все, что удалось накопить – вот эти четыре доллара пятнадцать центов. Его слабое, больное тело держало его в клетке.

Стив зло растер увлажнившиеся глаза и чуть мокрые щеки. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым. Он думал попросить мать о том, чтобы вернуть Баки. Рассказать ей о том, что Баки вампир, он не мог, но попытался бы убедить ее в том, что сможет помогать их семье деньгами. Пообещать, что он и в следующем месяце принесет не меньше. Можно ведь попробовать устроиться курьером или вовсе коридорным в отель. Говорят, там неплохо платят. Поговаривали, Красавчик Тимми за смену получает по пятнадцать долларов. Стив слышал, как об этом шептались старшеклассники за школой. Работать в отеле совсем не плохой план.

Стив решил остановить мать до того, как Баки окажется в детском доме. Он натянул на себя свитер и уже вдевал руки в рукава куртки, когда дверь открылась, пропуская в дом зимнюю стужу и Баки. Вслед за ним вошла мать.

– Ты что, все еще здесь, Стив?! – строго спросила она.

Стив от удивления не мог произнести ни слова. Баки немного застенчиво улыбнулся ему.

– Иди к печке и погрейся, – мать подтолкнула Баки вглубь кухни. – Сделай себе чай и, прошу, доешь свой завтрак.

Баки, все так же улыбаясь Стиву, прошел мимо него и, как было велено, сел возле печки. Стив смотрел растерянно.

– Мама, он будет жить с нами? – спросил Стив.

– Баки будет жить с нами, – ответила Сара. – И это невежливо говорить в третьем лице о присутствующем в комнате.

Он не понимал, что должен сказать и как реагировать. Весь его запал был рассчитан на борьбу, а сейчас не с чем было бороться. Стив не понимал, что нужно делать. Подойти к Баки и пожать ему руку? Сказать, как он рад? Предложить располагаться? Но ведь Баки и так фактически жил у них месяц... Стив был растерян, стоял посреди комнаты и не мог придумать ничего лучше, чем отвернуться от Баки, пока обдумывал, что же должен сказать. Победа не так часто обрушивалась на его голову, а этот успех и подарок судьбы он считал незаслуженным. От дальнейшего позора его спасла мать.

– Стив, – строго сказала она, – Долго ты собираешься стоять тут? Тебе нужно было выйти из дома еще пять минут назад. Собирайся.

– Да, мэм, – ответил он, намотав на шею шарф и натянув на голову кепку.

– Пока, Бак, – неловко сказал он, перекинул ранец через голову и вышел за дверь.

К его удивлению вместе с ним вышла и мать.

– Я схожу с тобой в школу и спрошу, какие документы нужны Баки. Я скажу, что он твой кузен. Сын моей сестры.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь поддержать эту ложь. Говорить на морозе он не любил. Холодный, влажный воздух безжалостно терзал его легкие, и ему становилось трудно дышать. Стив хотел спросить, почему она передумала отправить Баки в приют, но не стал ворошить это. Стив чувствовал, и если уж мама решила, то не передумает. Он был рад, что ему не придется огорчать ее своим поведением.

Когда они пришли в школу, уже дали второй звонок. Мать отправилась к директору, а Стив еле-еле успел проскочить в класс до того, как прозвенел третий. Старый учитель закрыл дверь и начался скучный, выматывающий монотонностью урок. Стив отвоевал себе самое лучшее место в последнем ряду у окна. Он просто упрямо садился раньше всех на свою заветную парту. Грубой силы к нему не применяли, но рядом сначала все время порывались сесть мальчишки-второгодники и вытеснить его. Стив не сдавался, пока остальным просто не надоела эта бессмысленная война. Место закрепилась за Стивом на последующие годы, и сейчас оно осталось пустым, дожидаясь его. 

Стив пытался вникнуть в то, что говорил учитель, но его мысли все время возвращались к Баки. К тому, что он должен был сказать ему. Стив сгрыз кончик карандаша, пока раздумывал. Он вспоминал свой ужас, что потеряет Баки, думал о том, почему не пошел вместе с ним. Думал о матери, которая сказала, что отправит Баки в приют, о том, как в тот момент внутри все свернулось в тугой узел и ему отчаянно хотелось предъявить что-то, сказать, что Баки теперь его, что он несет за него ответственность, и что он не отступит от своих слов.

Баки. Они познакомились всего три месяца назад, а он уже не видел смысла в жизни без него. Пока у него не было друга, это было вроде как терпимо. Вставай, иди в школу, вернись из школы, сходи к бакалейщику, вымой дома пол, вынеси мусор, принеси воды на вечер, приготовь ужин... вечером ляг спать, и встань на следующий день. Внезапно Стив остро, отчаянно захотел домой. Захотел к Баки. Он понял, что должен был сказать ему. Сказать, что он его лучший друг, даже больше чем друг. Они как два героя в «Крыльях». Баки поймет. Стив водил его на этот фильм раз пятнадцать. Он знал, как тайно можно пробраться в кинотеатр, и пользовался этим, а теперь он пробирался туда с Баки.

Прошло уже пол урока. Учитель все гудел и гудел со своего места. Одноклассники сидели бледные и оглушенные ранним подъемом и серостью утра, только-только прорезающей ночной мрак. Они медленно моргали и все еще спали. Стив же не мог усидеть на месте. Ему нужно было сделать что-то, нужно было подскочить и бежать со всех ног обратно. К Баки. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он перевел взгляд на окно. Видел, как мама вышла из школы и направлялась через школьный двор к воротам, как ей отпер калитку сторож. Она сразу же повернула направо и ушла вверх по улице, мелькая за кустарником и оградой.

Стив отчаянно вертелся, как на иголках. Он поминутно смотрел на стрелку часов, двигающуюся невероятно медленно, словно застывшую на месте. Последние пять минут были для него сущим мучением.

Когда прозвенел звонок, он скинул в ранец свою тетрадь и учебник, смахнул карандаш, перо и чернильницу и выскочил из класса. Сразу же направляясь в туалет на первом этаже. Дождавшись, пока все кабинки освободятся, он забрался на подоконник, отворил окно и вылез через него, осторожно скользя ботинками по кирпичной стене школы. Когда его ботинки коснулись земли, он выбрался и отряхнулся от кирпичной пыли и грязи немытого откоса. Стив сразу же юркнул в кусты и пробрался к погнутым прутьям школьного забора. Пришлось встать на колени, чтобы удачно просунуть голову и туловище между ними. Протискивался он туго из-за тяжелой и плотной верхней одежды, Стив даже немного запаниковал, когда слегка застрял в районе талии, но потом осторожно подтянул куртку повыше и благополучно оказался на улице. И тут же перебежками добрался до дома, боясь быть обнаруженным вездесущими соседками по кварталу, которые непременно доложили бы его матери.

Он прибежал домой взмокший и, пока искал ключ в карманах, громко шмыгал носом. Наверное, слишком громко, потому что дверь открылась изнутри. Там стоял Баки в рубашке. Дома было тепло от печки, а Стиву стало тепло, потому что здесь был Баки.

– Стив... – Баки произнес его имя нежно, радостно и в то же время смущенно.

Стив шмыгнул носом, конечно же из-за соплей, и обнял друга, обдавая его холодом.

– Бак! – Стив вновь не знал, что сказать, просто не решался произнести то, что надумал себе, сидя на уроке.

Он смущенно толкнулся лбом в его плечо, слегка отступил и шмыгнул носом. Баки немедленно втянул его в дом, заставляя снять куртку и шарф, вымокший свитер и ботинки вместе с носками.

– Ты что же, Сопляк, сбежал с уроков, да? – Спросил Баки, развешивая одежду рядом с печкой.

– Я хотел сказать, Придурок... Я хотел…

Стив снова расчувствовался, в горле стоял комок, а желудок от страха, казалось, прыгал внутри. Хотелось снова бежать. И чтобы Баки бежал с ним.

– Что? – Баки обернулся. Он был такой бледный в утреннем свете, проникающем сквозь маленькое окошко. И будто бы немного светился серебром и мягко улыбался Стиву.

– Бак, – Стив поднялся с места и порывисто обнял его. – Ты мой самый лучший друг! Прости, что не пошел с тобой! Но теперь уж я не оставлю тебя! Я тебя больше не предам! Я всегда буду с тобой, даже если придется сбежать, я все равно буду с тобой! До конца!

Выговорив это Стив быстро прижался губами к его щеке, даже не размыкая своих сухих губ. Баки обнял его в ответ и весь подался к нему. Обмяк. Стал таким правильным и удобным, будто подстраивался под худое, корявое тело Стива.

– Стиви... Стив... – только и сказал Баки. – Я ни разу не сердился. Я так был рад, когда твоя мама разрешила остаться. Я был так рад.

Так же, как только что сделал Стив, Баки неловко мазнул губами по его щеке. Он не сдержался и поцеловал его в щеку еще раз, а потом Стив почувствовал, как Баки выпустил клыки и царапнул его за шею. Даже не царапнул, просто коснулся. Стив на мгновение ощутил странное, непонятное чувство, разрастающееся где-то под животом, теплоту и желание. Баки... Баки хотелось обнять как-то по-другому. Стив попробовал сместить руки, но в этот момент сам Баки очень резко отстранился. Он выглядел испуганным и смущенным. Прикрывал рукой выросшие зубы, часто дышал, его щеки налились кровью.

– Ой, прости! – сказал он.

– Да ничего, – Стив осознал, что сам дышит часто-часто, словно только что пробежал стометровку. Его щеки и уши горели.

– Это, наверное, потому что ты голоден, – сказал Стив.

Баки быстро кивнул. Стив смущался, не понимая почему. Он делился кровью уже раз двадцать.

– Чего же тогда молчишь? – спросил Стив, протягивая Баки руку.

– Спасибо, – ответил Баки, подошел к Стиву поближе и мягко прокусил кожу.

Это было совсем не больно, только страшно в самый первый раз. Баки всегда кусал быстро и осторожно. Стив думал, что это может быть противно и слюняво, но губы Баки были всегда мягкие и приятно-теплые. Он пил столько, сколько позволяла быстро затягивающаяся ранка. И Стиву нравилось смотреть, как Баки преображается на его глазах. Это были почти невидимые изменения, но он становился другим.

– Вот и все, – Баки отстранился, кожа на руке Стива совсем стянулась, но немного зудела, оставив незаметный розовый след. – Спасибо.

Баки всегда благодарил до и после.

– Да не за что, – отмахнулся Стив. – Ты только не терпи в следующий раз.

– Не буду, – улыбнулся Баки.

* * *

Баки был рад, что Стив сам обошел этот неловкий момент с зубами. Он так размяк от близости Стива, запаха его разгоряченной кожи, его дыхания и все еще прохладных волос, что совсем забылся и скользнул к его шее, и чуть не укусил. Искушение было слишком велико, но страх запрета тогда пересилил желание.

Баки очень живо помнил об этом запрете, хотя тогда он был совсем маленьким. Ему было не больше пяти. Мать сидела с ним в большом кресле, он был только после ванны. Баки смутно помнил, что происходило перед этим, но, кажется, он совсем расшалился, не хотел одеваться, прыгал на коленях у матери, потом обнял ее. Он всегда был очень ласковым ребенком. Даже ласковее сестер. Обнял и целовал в щеки, а потом внезапно потянулся к шее и выпустил клыки. Мать вскрикнула, а отец, сидевший рядом, увидев это, рассердился, снял Баки с материнских колен и отшлепал первый и единственный раз в жизни. Рука у отца была тяжелая, попа горела, но Баки испугался не наказания, а той резкости, с которой отец забрал его от матери. Он разрыдался тогда, не понимая, что произошло. Не решался подойти ни к матери, ни к отцу, хотя последний и сам выглядел испуганным, растерянным и смущенным. Он забрал Баки и увел его, плачущего, в детскую. Успокаивал и, когда Баки смог услышать его, он строго настрого запретил кусать мать в шею. Не объяснил почему, просто сказал, что так он будет кусать только своего человека, если тот позволит. Заставил повторить это самого Баки и, когда убедился, что Баки его понял, повел на кухню пить какао.

Только сейчас Баки действительно понял, чего так боялся отец. С ним не говорили дома о тонкостях семейной жизни, о размножении он узнал в школе. Только от того, как об этом говорили другие мальчишки, было неловко и стыдно. Дома он видел совсем другое. Он видел, как отец любит, даже боготворит мать, и как она отвечает ему взаимностью. Он понимал, что мать родила его и трех его сестер, в их доме не рассказывали глупостей про аистов, но процесс зачатия и родов был для самого Баки очень отвлеченным, он отказывался примерять то, о чем говорили мальчишки, на своих родителей. Грязи и пошлости грубого секса в их доме не было.

В четырнадцать лет Баки не знал об этой стороне жизни вампира и его человека ничего. И спросить было уже не у кого. Баки чуть было не укусил Стива за шею, только провел по ней клыками, как по всему телу прокатилась теплая волна, схожая с обычным физическим возбуждением, только ярче. Баки перепугался, что Стив заметит, и быстро отстранился. Это было неправильно. Совсем неправильно. Было как будто на тех фотокарточках, которые ему показывали мальчишки в школе, а он не хотел так со Стивом. Стив не достоин такой грязи. Стива хотелось любить. Не так. Не вот так, как рассказывали мальчишки. По-другому.

Поэтому Баки был благодарен Стиву, когда тот предположил, что Баки просто оголодал. Он не знал, почувствовал ли Стив что-нибудь, не спрашивал – боялся. Баки сразу же запретил себе думать об этом, а Стив как будто и не обратил на это внимание, просто начал болтать о своих планах найти подработку, пока сам намывал пол, а Баки чистил одежду Стива, измазанную в мокром городском снегу.

Когда все их домашние дела были сделаны, Стив забеспокоился, постоянно вставал на табурет и смотрел из оконца на людей, шедших домой. Он сказал, что переживает немного, вдруг Сара все же передумает и отправит Баки в приют. Тот возразил, что она не похожа на человека, который будет передумывать трижды.

– Почему мама разрешила тебе остаться с нами? – спросил его Стив.

– Это было ужасное место, Стив, – ответил Баки. Он не вправе был выдавать чужие секреты, но и врать своему человеку не мог.

Сара вернулась поздно вечером, держа в руках большой сверток.

– Баки, иди-ка сюда, – позвала она, раздеваясь.

Баки подошел, и Сара вынула из свертка тяжелое шерстяное пальто.

– Примерь, – велела она, держа его на весу, чтобы Баки мог продеть в него руки.

Оно было велико ему в плечах, длинно в рукавах, а полы почти касались края ботинок. Стив хрюкнул в кулак, а Баки смущенно посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

– Велико, – вздохнула она. – Как думаешь, подшить?

Сара с сомнением приподняла полы пальто, на добрый десяток дюймов.

– Рукава можно подвернуть, – предложил Баки.

– Пожалуй, – задумчиво согласилась Сара. – А полы придется отрезать.

Баки кивнул.

– Думаю, что смогу надставить их обратно, в случае чего.

Баки промолчал, он прекрасно понимал, чего боялась Сара.

– Хорошее пальто, миссис Роджерс, – только сказал он.

– Будет, в чем пойти завтра в школу. Ты записан в класс Стива, директор сказал, что ты слишком много пропустил и не нагонишь свой год.

Весь вечер Сара строчила на машинке, Стив сидел за уроками, Баки был рядом, но то и дело мечтательно смотрел на огонек лампы, освещавший их тесную комнату на троих.


	6. Chapter 6

После всех волнений жизнь превратилась в рутину, чему Баки был только рад. Как только он свыкся с мыслью о том, что его не прогонят, то нашел себе подработку. Точнее, нашли они ее вместе у бакалейщика через три квартала от школы. Можно было пойти работать и в другое место, ближе к дому, но хозяин лавки наотрез отказался иметь дело со Стивом. Стив уперся и не хотел, чтобы Баки работал один, а самого Стива не брали никуда, зная его вздорный характер. Там, где они работали сейчас, про Стива пока никто не знал, к тому же хозяину требовались сразу два человека. Им повезло: сын бакалейщика уехал учиться, второй помощник проворовался, и в лавке освободилось два свободных места. Суровый хозяин с сомнением смотрел на тощего Стива, но Баки уверил, что тот может работать так же усердно, как и он сам. Вежливый и спокойный, он всегда производил хорошее впечатление, люди ему верили. Бакалейщик нанял Стива под ответственность Баки, и теперь они каждый день после школы шли туда. Баки принимал груз, когда подъезжал их поставщик, а Стив в основном занимался уборкой и расставлял товар на полках. У него здорово получалось – сразу хотелось купить и шоколад, и кофе, и апельсины.

Вечером они сидели за учебниками. Стив был совсем не глуп, просто очень уставал от однообразия, ему было скучно заниматься тем, что не интересовало его. Двадцать минут математики – и он откладывал перо и зависал, смотря на огонек лампы. Баки делал перерыв на чай и выкладывал для Стива припасенный шоколад, который не пережил транспортировку и бакалейщик продал ему со скидкой.

– Жаль, что ты не можешь есть шоколад, – говорил Стив, рассасывая на языке маленький кусочек.

– Я знаю его запах, – возразил Баки. – И если ты ешь много шоколада, то и сам меняешься... 

Последние слова заставили его покраснеть.

– Для тебя кровь становится на вкус как шоколад?

Баки пожал плечами:

– Не знаю, она просто становится другой, не такой, как обычно.

Стив до сих пор интересовался сущностью Баки, хотя казалось, что он рассказал уже обо всем, что знал сам. Даже о месте, куда отец возил их летом на несколько недель, где собирались другие семьи, такие же как они. Стив загорелся идеей отыскать их, но Баки не знал точного расположения того озера. Ездили они туда на машине, путь занимал почти весь день, Баки дремал в дороге, когда ему надоедало однообразие пейзажа. Он знал только, что последнюю четверть пути они добирались не по федеральным трассам. В потемках приезжали к их домику уже за полночь. Баки падал в кровать и забывался сном, а утром он просыпался в месте, наполненном светом рядом со сверкающим озером, вокруг бегали дети, отцы семейств готовили барбекю для себя или своих Людей. Вампирские семьи… выглядели совершенно обычно. Если бы Баки не знал, он бы и не подумал, что они чем-то отличаются. Не было неловкости за обедом. Никто не делал вид, что ест, не притворялся. Взрослые собирались вечерами в большом зале, куда Баки еще не пускали, но уже разрешали не ложиться одновременно с сестрами. Зато он мог гулять возле озера с другими подростками, запускать фейерверки и разжигать костры. Да и самому Баки эти собрания были не интересны, костры и игры со сверстниками нравились ему гораздо больше. Про времяпровождения взрослых он знал лишь, что там обсуждают что-то, связанное с их сообществом.

Стив же замучил его расспросами, Баки рассказал ему все, что он знал, добавил, что того озера, скорее даже водоема, может и на карте-то не быть. Они всегда называли его просто «озеро». Баки, возможно, и вспомнил бы дорогу, если бы у них была машина. Но она сгорела вместе с домом в гараже. Сам Баки вовсе не хотел окунуться в прошлую жизнь. Он скучал по семье, но у него был Стив, он считал себя взрослым, чтобы предаваться детским забавам, хотя и мечтал порой показать Стиву то место, их дом, пляж и фейерверки. Здорово было бы отправиться туда летом на Четвертое июля.

– Баки! Бак! Ну, Баки! – Стив тормошил его за плечо.

Баки вздрогнул, стряхивая с себя сладкий кокон воспоминаний и грез.

– Что? – спросил он смущенно.

– Шикарная идея, Бак! Мы будем искать их! Мы будем искать то место на летних каникулах! Времени будет полно!

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя и не думал, что времени будет так уж много. Он бы лучше устроился на полный день в бакалейную лавку или нашел еще одну подработку. Стив об этом, похоже, совсем забыл, но рушить его грандиозные планы Баки не хотел. Он любил увлеченного Стива.

Их жизнь стала размеренной и спокойной, разве что Стив все так же находил неприятности, но Баки был рядом и мог защитить его от хулиганов и вовремя увести от полицейских облав, если Стив совершенно случайно оказывался в центре какой-нибудь стачки рабочих или митинге социалистов.

Ловушка поджидала Баки там, где он не предполагал.

Зима уже подходила к концу, сменив морозный воздух на весеннюю слякоть. Этот год выдался особенно снежным, покров достигал бывало и двух футов и все никак не мог сойти. Весеннее солнце целый день топило сугробы, чтобы на следующее утро брусчатка покрылась коркой наледи, а с неба заново летели мокрые хлопья.

Они закончили работу в лавке, и Баки выглянул на улицу.

– Ну и погодка, – хмыкнул бакалейщик. – Доберетесь ли, ребята?

– Да, просто снег, – отмахнулся Стив.

– Вы уж поосторожнее, – посоветовал хозяин лавки, отправляясь наверх в свою квартиру.

– Возьми мое пальто, – предложил Баки.

– Ну вот еще, – буркнул Стив.

– Хотя бы шарф, Стив.

– У меня есть свой шарф и шапка, и куртка, – Стив открыл дверь и шагнул за порог.

Баки поспешил за ним. Добираться до дома и правда было тяжело. Ветер бросал мокрый снег в лицо, который налипал на щеки и падал за воротник.

– Стив! – позвал Баки, когда они прошли уже два квартала. – Давай возьмем такси!

У них как раз сегодня была зарплата.

– Ну вот еще! – возмутился Стив. – Тут идти-то! Пошли быстрее и все!

Стив прибавил шагу, Баки видел, что его штаны промокли там, где заканчивалась куртка. Он стянул с себя пальто и нагнав Стива, накинул ему на голову, превращая того в кокон.

– Да не надо! – тут же возмутился Стив, но Баки убежал подальше вперед, чтобы Стив не вернул ему пальто.

Как оказалось, нужно было проделать этот трюк перед выходом из лавки.

Они вернулись домой, Баки, потирая замерзшие руки, поспешил развести огонь в буржуйке. Стив обижался и сопел, то и дело вытирая нос. Он снял тяжелое пальто Баки, влажное сверху. На нем кое-где на плечах и воротнике налип снег, медленно тающий в сыром еще помещении. Куртка Стива была мокрой насквозь. Даже на худой спине Стива остался мокрый клин.

– Скорее раздевайся, Стив! – забеспокоился Баки, но Стив только буркнул что-то про то, что он сам, и ушел в угол, где стояла его раскладушка.

Правда мокрую кофту он все же стянул как и штаны с носками. Теперь сидел в пижаме, отвернувшись от света, огня и Баки и листал книгу.

– Иди сюда, Стив, – позвал Баки, но тот не отреагировал.

– Глаза же болеть будут, – предпринял он вторую попытку, но тот не шелохнулся.

– Ладно тебе, Стив, – взмолился Баки. – Я же хотел как лучше.

Ответом ему была тишина и скрюченная спина Стива. Баки испереживался, что смертельно обидел друга, и решил помириться так, чтобы Стив не смог больше его игнорировать.

Баки подошел поближе. Стив шмыгнул носом и перевернул страницу.

– Стив, пойдем чай пить, – сказал Баки и потрепал его по плечу.

Стив вздрогнул как от испуга и резко повернулся. На его лице отразилось удивление, а потом он улыбнулся:

– Ну и напугал же ты меня, Бак! Разве можно так подкрадываться? Чего тебе?

– Пойдем чай пить, – у Баки словно камень с плеч упал – не злится.

– Что? – спросил Стив и добавил. – Говори громче!

Баки повторил, а Стив нахмурился и залез пальцем в ухо.

– Что случилось? – спросил Баки.

– Не слышу, – ответил Стив. – Совсем ничего не слышу.

– А другим ухом? – Баки показал на то, которое Стив не трогал.

– Им никогда не слышал, – ответил тот.

Баки испугался. Стив выглядел как-то особенно бледно, на его лбу собрались капельки пота, но он то и дело вздрагивал как от озноба. Баки вдруг понял, что он не знает, как правильно лечить. Он никогда не болел и не помнил, чтобы болели его сестры или мать. Все, что он знал, он знал из книг. В голове вертелось что-то про касторовое масло, про чахоточный кашель, про перевязки раненых, про кровопускания, но ни в одной из книг, которые читал Баки не было ничего про банальную простуду. Наверное, авторы не считали простуду достаточно драматичным заболеванием, чтобы описывать ее в своих произведениях, а сейчас трагедия случилась у самого Баки.

– Я схожу за врачом, – сказал Баки, опомнился и написал это на полях книги, которую читал Стив.

– Нет, не надо. У меня уже так было, это просто простуда. А в ухо, должно быть, попал снег.

Стив наклонил и потряс головой. Баки написал: “Думаешь, что там вода?” Стив ответил ему кивком:

– Конечно, что там может быть еще?

У Баки как от сердца отлегло, он сходил за настольной лампой и взял из шкафчика над умывальником жестянку c ватой и коробок спичек из кухонного шкафчика. Уж с этим он спокойно мог справиться. После озерной воды он часто чистил уши своим сестрам.

Баки поставил лампу на пол рядом со своим неубранным матрасом и похлопал рядом с собой, предлагая Стиву лечь.

– Я посмотрю, что там, – четко выговорил Баки и показал Стиву спичку, на которую уже накрутил ватный кусочек.

Стив, к облегчению Баки, не стал ершиться и послушно лег на матрас, устраивая голову у него на коленях. Баки переставил лампу поближе и сосредоточенно начал осматривать ухо, а потом как можно осторожнее погрузил в отверстие туго скрученный ватный кончик, водя им по стенкам ушного отверстия.

Стив лежал смирно, лампа грела бедро Баки и макушку, лежавшую на его коленях, которой Баки иногда касался рукой.

– Ну как? – спросил Баки на пробу, но Стив не ответил ему.

Баки продолжил собирать влагу. Он сменил ватку на спичке уже несколько раз. Баки было тепло. Стив тихо сопел, в печке потрескивал огонь, лампа освещала их маленький мирок теплым светом. Стив шмыгнул носом, а Баки коснулся его волос пальцами, так чтобы Стив не почувствовал.

– Стив… – вздохнул Баки, замолчал и продолжил свое занятие.

Скоро дыхание Стива выровнялось, его голова стала тяжелой, а руки расслабились. Баки сидел не шевелясь, боясь разбудить, а потом его самого сморила дрема. Он осторожно наклонился в сторону, не меняя положения ног, на которые опирался Стив, и улегся за ним, касаясь лбом его поясницы. Стало совсем хорошо и спокойно. Даже неудобно не было, на самом деле было идеально.

Баки спрятал свои руки под животом, несколько раз медленно моргнул и провалился в сон.

Он дышал Стивом, втягивая запах его чуть разгоряченной кожи. Хотелось обхватить его туловище рукой и прижать к себе, как самый большой подарок, но он только крепче сжимал себя руками, впиваясь во сне себе в бока пальцами.

Незаметно запах начал меняться. Сначала Баки не понял этого, просто легкий аромат печеных яблок сменился густым запахом карамели и сиропа, медленного густеющего на раскаленной сковороде. Скоро появились отчетливые нотки гари. Баки было жарко, как в аду. Его лоб, всегда чуть прохладный, горел.

Он резко открыл глаза и сел.

С ним все было в порядке, хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы его тело остыло. Только вот Стив… Стив горел.

Баки осторожно освободил свои колени и немедленно перебрался на другую сторону, теребя Стива за плечи, заставляя его проснуться.

Тот лишь перевернулся на спину, поддавшись импульсу, но так и не очнулся. Его лицо было очень бледным, слишком бледным.

– Стив. Стив! – Баки настойчиво звал его, пытаясь разбудить.

Он был горячий и совсем не реагировал на голос. Баки подхватил его на руки. Стив казался тяжелым, гораздо тяжелее, чем был в действительности. Баки знал. Стив любил напрыгнуть на него и попытаться свалить в снег (конечно, он не преуспевал в этом), или забраться на плечи Баки и рассказать ему, что происходит за каким-нибудь глухим и высоким забором (несмотря на то, что самого Баки не особенно интересовалаа очередная свалка металлолома).

Баки перенес его на кровать Сары и сначала укрыл всеми одеялами, которые были у них дома. Стив повернул голову и задышал чаще. Его волосы и лоб вымокли в поту. Запах горелой карамели усилился, и Баки немедленно сдернул четыре покрывала, оставляя одно. Стало, вроде, получше, но Стив начал крупно дрожать, и Баки вернул обратно несколько покрывал. Стива все еще знобило, но не так сильно.

Баки укрыл его снова, но теперь принес чистую тряпицу, смоченную водой, и приложил ко лбу Стива, стирая с него пот.

– Стив! Ну, поговори со мной! Поговори! – просил он. – Просто приди в себя.

От отчаяния он сжал его руку, не зная, что ему делать. Нужно было бы сходить к Саре и спросить совета, он даже два раза надевал пальто и выходил за дверь, но дойдя до лестницы, возвращался обратно. Его охватывал страх, что он уйдет, а Стива не станет. Баки было страшно. Он должен был узнать у отца и матери все про человеческие болезни, но не спрашивал. Жил в своем идеальном, розовом мире, где нет ни страха, ни болезней, а смерть это что-то далекое. Ну почему он такой глупый? От злости на себя у него выступили слезы. Хотя бы у Сары он мог спросить о том, что нужно делать. Ведь она же медсестра, наверное, много книг прочитала о том, как лечить простуду. Баки замер, пораженный этой мыслью, утер слезы растянутым рукавом и огляделся. В шкафу он видел огромный медицинский справочник. Почему он раньше не подумал о нем?

Баки взял лампу и осветил шкаф. Толстая книга в темно-зеленом потрепанном переплете стояла, прижатой к стенке шкафа разными коробками. Корешок был покрыт тонким слоем пыли. Он отнес справочник на обеденный стол, нашел по оглавлению «жар» и открыл на нужной странице.

Баки быстро бегал глазами по тексту, прерываясь, чтобы поставить кипятиться холодную воду, принести полотенце, маленький тазик, губку и уксус и расставлял все это на столе. У них не было лимона, зато было варенье и чай.

Баки приготовил все, что было нужно, перенес на табуретку поближе к кровати. Стянул со Стива одеяла, закатал штаны его пижамы повыше и расстегнул куртку, оголяя живот и грудь.

Баки начал со лба, стирая с него набежавший пот и обтирая горящие щеки. Он тщательно протер за ушами, как советовали в книге. Настала очередь живота и груди. Обтер шею и спереди, и сзади. Она была такая тонкая, как у цыпленка! Баки как-то на это никогда не обращал внимания, а сейчас увидел, пока протирал грудь и живот, какое у Стива крохотное тело, как выпирают ребра, и какие у него тонкие ноги. Баки не выдержал и прижал одну ступню к своей груди.

Он закончил протирать его уксусным раствором и сходил за сладким чаем. Чуть приподнял его за голову и влил всю чашку по ложечке. Стива уже не трясло, и он перестал пахнуть жженой карамелью, запах был тревожный, все еще горячий, но он не заставлял скручиваться от страха внутренности Баки.

Он снова решил пойти к Саре в больницу и спросить о лечении или попросить какое-нибудь лекарство. Все, что было написано в книге, он уже сделал. Даже ненадолго впустил холодного воздуха в комнату.

Баки уже подошел к двери, но даже не смог ее открыть. Страх сковал его руки и ноги. Он вернулся к Стиву и сел на пол, оперевшись спиной о кровать, обхватил руками свои колени и прижался к ним лбом. Он считал себя виновным. Он так часто пил кровь Стива, что тот заболел. Стив был таким сильным, таким смелым, каким Баки никогда в жизни не станет. Стив всегда защищал тех, кто слабее, даже когда силы были неравны. Баки видел. Стиву было все равно, насколько обидчик был больше него, сколько их было. Он вставал между хулиганами и малышней, у которых те отбирали деньги на завтраки, брал палку, камень или крышку мусорного бака и готов был драться до последнего. Даже если ему поломали бы руки или разбили голову. Если где-то мучили бродячего пса или бросали камни в окно герра Людвига, подводившего глаза и брови, Стив не мог этого стерпеть. Он был такой сильный, что Баки забывал, каким он был слабым. Каким хрупким и тонким было его тело, а он пользовался им, не мог отказаться, когда Стив предлагал. Жадный. Какой же он жадный и мерзкий. Паразит. Всего лишь паразит.

– Только не умирай, Стив! Только не умирай! – тихонько прошептал Баки. – Я не буду больше есть, просто не умирай, пожалуйста.

На его волосы легла чужая рука, и он резко поднял голову. Над ним стояла Сара. Если она пришла, то наверное уже настало утро. Как он мог не слышать ее шаги? Баки резко вскочил на ноги, но у него закружилась голова, и он покачнулся. Сара удержала его за плечо.

– Стив заболел, – Баки было мучительно стыдно перед миссис Роджерс. – Мы шли домой... был снег… он не хотел сначала взять пальто… я потом все равно надел на него… пришли домой… Стив не слышал, я ему уши… а он просто не проснулся… стал горячий… я хотел за вами сходить… испугался… я книжку взял, – Баки говорил быстро, сбиваясь с дыхания, пока Сара не приложила свою руку к его голове.

– А ты сам не заболел? – спросила она. – Лоб холодный.

– Нет, мэм. Я здоров и не болею, а Стив! Как ему помочь? Я не знаю!

Сара коснулась лба Стива.

– Он кашлял? – спросила она.

– Нет, – ответил Баки, отойдя к изножью кровати, он так крепко вцепился в спинку, что кулак побелел. – Это я виноват, – выпалил он.

Сара вздохнула.

– Не говори глупости, – спокойно сказала она. – Я удивляюсь, что мы пережили эту зиму без простуд и гриппа.

Баки молчал.

– Стив всегда был болезненным ребенком, а эта зима была как благословение.

– Но сейчас он без сознания и все еще горячий.

– Это не страшно, Баки. Ты сделал все правильно, – сказала Сара. – Ты спал хоть немного?

– Я не слышал, как вы вошли. Я думаю, что уснул.

– Не ходи сегодня в школу, – велела Сара. – Иди и поспи.

Баки подошел к своему матрасу, взял за краешек и потащил к постели.

– Что ты делаешь? – удивленно спросила Сара.

Баки сжал матрас, не понимая, о чем его спрашивает Сара.

– Ложись на раскладушку Стива, – сказала она. – Сегодня ночью была спокойная смена, и я смогла выспаться в сестринской.

– Можно я буду лежать здесь? – спросил Баки, указывая на свободное место рядом с кроватью Стива. – Если Стиву станет хуже…

Сара вздохнула и слегка наклонила голову.

– Я почувствую, если Стиву станет хуже, – тихо повторил Баки.

– Как хочешь, – ответила Сара и отвернулась, чтобы налить воды в чайник.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив спал до вечера, Баки успел сходить в бакалейную лавку, а после работы зайти в аптеку и купить все по списку Сары. Теперь Баки понимал, чего она так боялась. На лекарства ушло почти полтора доллара, и, стоило признать, что купленные бутылочки были просто миниатюрные. На сколько их хватит? Если Стив будет пить по ложке в день из каждой склянки, то максимум на неделю, ровно столько, сколько они зарабатывали за это время.

Баки подумал, что в его семье никто не болел и еду отец покупал только для мамы. У отца была хорошая работа, он служил бухгалтером в крупной конторе и у них всегда были деньги. Сара жила одна и работала медсестрой. Все время работала. Брала дополнительные смены и иногда отсутствовала целые сутки. Зарплата у нее, конечно, была получше, чем у них со Стивом на подработке, но все же ее едва хватало.

Вернувшись домой, Баки снова завел разговор о том, чтобы бросить учебу и найти постоянную работу. Сара не стала слушать, велела не говорить глупости и дала указания, как Стиву принимать лекарства, когда он проснется.

Стив все же проснулся раньше, чем она ушла.

– Ну, как ты? Можешь слышать, детка? – спросила Сара, прикладывая руку к его лбу.

– Как в тоннеле, – ответил Стив.

– Мне остаться дома? – спросила она.

– Нет, мам. Я в порядке, – ответил он, хотя совсем не выглядел здоровым.

– Я рассказала Баки, как давать тебе лекарства. Слушайся его. 

Сара поцеловала Стива в лоб, коснулась на прощание плеча Баки и ушла на работу.

Баки сел на кровать к Стиву.

– Ты здорово напугал меня…

– Ты был в школе?

Начали они одновременно и рассмеялись.

– Не был, – отвел Баки. – Сара разрешила остаться. Тебе пора пить лекарство.

Стив нахмурился и сказал:

– Оставь. Выпью потом.

– Нет, твоя мама велела напоить тебя, как проснешься.

Баки поднялся и пошел к шкафчику, где хранились лекарства. Он осторожно открыл деревянную, разбухшую дверцу, придерживая шкаф второй рукой.

– Баки, я не буду. Я хорошо себя чувствую, я начал слышать.

– Но ты спал почти целые сутки. Из-за жара и слабости.

– Но сейчас-то я не сплю.

– Стив, почему ты споришь? Твоя мама велела слушаться меня. Не веди себя как ребенок. Тебе положено лекарство, даже если оно горькое.

Стив зло сверкнул глазами.

– Я не оттого, что лекарство горькое. Я не сахарный и не умру от горького лекарства! – Он поджал губы, но все же продолжил. – Они дорогие. Маме снова пришлось потратиться на меня. Если принимать половину…

– Я заработаю, – сказал Баки. – Я буду работать в субботу и в воскресенье. Если ты будешь дольше болеть, легче не станет, Стив.

Стив закусил нижнюю губу.

– Теперь еще и тебе придется заботиться обо мне, а я… а я… ничего не могу сделать для вас, – Баки показалось, что в глазах Стива блеснули злые слезинки, но он быстро вытер глаза рукавом своей пижамы.

– Но ты делаешь, – спокойно сказал Баки.

– Что же? – прогнусавил тот.

– Стив… Я ведь умру без тебя, – сказал Баки. – Я буду с тобой до конца, понимаешь? До твоего конца.

Стив поднял на него свои голубые, слезящиеся глаза. На его лице застыла маска бесконечного ужаса. Осознания того, о чем говорил Баки.

– Не пугайся ты так, – беспечно сказал он. – Это мне следует пугаться. Всю жизнь терпеть твою дурацкую физиономию… с огромным носом.

– Придурок, – Стив вытащил подушку из-за спины и швырнул ее в ухмыляющегося Баки.

Снаряд не долетел и плюхнулся на полпути неопрятным мешком. Баки посмотрел на подушку, затем на Стива, хмуро смотрящего исподлобья. Подушка продолжала лежать, а Баки смотреть. Стив страдальчески вздохнул и пошел поднимать ее.

– Сопляк, – хмыкнул Баки, отмеряя нужное количество сиропа.

* * *

Стив провалялся с этой простудой, как и ожидалось, целую неделю. Днем было скучно и тоскливо. Мать уходила на работу, Баки в школу, а потом к бакалейщику. Стив исправно принимал лекарства, делал задания, которые Баки приносил домой каждый день. От нечего делать, он занимался домашними делами, хотя и получил порцию возмущения от Баки, пришедшего раньше обычного и заставшего его за подметанием пола.

– Ты должен лежать и выздоравливать! – нудил тот, забирая у него совок и веник.

– Я не могу уже лежать, Бак, – ответил Стив. – Я хорошо себя чувствую.

– Твоя мама сказала, что тебе нельзя выполнять тяжелую работу.

– Подмести пол это не тяжелая работа, Бак.

– Твоей маме виднее, – отрезал тот.

Они долго еще лениво препирались, и Стив все же отвоевал себе право стоять на ногах, мыть посуду и чистить картофель.

Со следующей недели они снова вместе начали ходить в школу, а после в лавку. Правда вскоре потеряли работу у бакалейщика: его сын завалил экзамены и вернулся домой, и хозяин лавки больше не нуждался в помощниках. Поэтому теперь после школы они ходили по городу в поисках работы. Их брали, но такой же как в лавке больше не находилось, поэтому они перебивались разовыми заработками – они раздавали листовки профсоюза, продавали сигареты, разносили буклеты, а потом Стив нашел место, где требовались зазывалы. В кабаре. Работать приходилось с вечера и до часу ночи, но их услуги требовались только в конце недели: с пятницы по воскресенье. Сара в выходные дежурила в ночную, оттого им и удавалось успешно скрывать свои дела. По правде сказать, скрывал-то, конечно, Стив. Баки было неловко, у него горели уши, когда Стив самозабвенно рассказывал матери в субботу днем о том, что они просто делали уроки, а после зачитались книгой.

– Ничего тут страшного нет, – спокойно говорил Стив. – И ничем дурным мы не занимаемся. Ну и что же, что работа ночная? У мамы тоже ночные смены постоянно, и в этом нет ничего постыдного.

– А если в школе узнают, а? – спросил Баки.

– Да кто узнает-то? Наша миссис Поттер ходит только в церковь и на церковные ярмарки. Мистер Симпсон и носу не покажет в том районе. Ты подумай, Бак. Да и что такого мы делаем? Просто стоим рядом с кабаре. Ну, кабаре. Ну подумаешь… Нас же даже не пускают внутрь.

Баки согласился с доводами. Он всегда соглашался со Стивом в глобальных вопросах, а мелочи, вроде приема лекарств или учебы, Стив разрешал ему выиграть и делал так, как хотел Баки.

В один из рабочих дней Стив решил обсудить еще один глобальный вопрос, мучивший его с самого первого дня, когда им запретили соваться в заведение. «Это не место для детей,» – надменно сказал менеджер, выдавая им костюмы. Стив себя ребенком не считал, и запрет этот представлялся ему глупым фарсом. В конце концов, они имели право знать, что рекламируют, а потому, дождавшись, когда народу на улице стало поменьше, Стив потянул Баки в сторону и шепнул:

– Бак, давай зайдем, а? Хоть одним глазком посмотрим. А то не справедливо же, мы сюда столько народу привлекли, стояли тут в этих карнавальных костюмах, а что внутри, не видели.

– Нас не пустят, Стив, – Баки подвернул свои длинные белые рукава и расправил пышный кружевной воротник.

– Мы проскользнем тихонько, Бак. Луу сейчас пойдет на перекур, он всегда курит в двенадцать, и его нет с четверть часа, разве ты не заметил? Ну вот нам пятнадцати минут хватит за глаза. Только посмотрим и сразу обратно!

Его так захватила эта идея, что он не замечал раздражающего звона бубенчиков собственного колпака.

– Мы слишком приметные, Стив, – с сомнением сказал тот.

– Да брось, Бак, ты сам видел как недавно внутрь вошел тип в желтом костюме. В желтом костюме, Бак! – значительно повторил Стив.

– Только сегодня вечером! Только здесь! Неподражаемые номера! Восточная экзотика! Девушка-змея! Глотатели огня и черные жемчужины Миссисипи! – выкрикнул Стив заученный текст, увидев компанию молодых людей.

– Метатель ножей и его прекрасная роза из самого сердца Каира! Человек-медведь из далекой Сибири! Предсказательница будущего, пленительная Мадам Серафим! – вторил ему Баки.

Мимо них проходили люди, улыбались и смеялись, не замечая их. Изредка какой-нибудь франт, рисуясь перед спутницами бросал им монетку. Баки успевал снять свою черную шапочку и поймать ее, а Стив так не мог, сколько бы не пытался провернуть этот фокус.

– Давай же, Бак, – уговаривал его Стив. – Посмотрим всего один номер и все. Даже полномера!

Баки переминался, чуть прикусывая губу. Он сомневался, но Стив видел, как в его глазах мелькнула искра любопытства, разгорающаяся все больше и больше, когда мимо них проходили дамы в ослепительных нарядах и их спутники в накрахмаленных рубашках.

– Великолепный Зибо! Рыжекудрая Долорес и ее голубые пташки! – продекламировал Стив, развеселив манерных молодых людей.

– Да вы сами сладкие , как пташки Долорес, – усмехнулся один. – Посмотри на них, разве не прелесть? – спросил он у своего спутника.

– Как тебя зовут, малыш? – улыбаясь спросил тот.

– Чего? – спросил Стив, в миг робея. Ему не нравилось оказываться в ситуации, когда он чего-то не понимал, он тушевался и очень быстро начинал злиться. Ему всегда казалось, что над ним смеются за глаза, высмеивая его недостатки: хрупкое сложение и низкий для его лет рост. Вот и сейчас эти придурки обозвали его «пташкой».

Франты уже удалялись, хотя один из них оглянулся и подмигнул ему. Стив дернулся подойти и высказать тому все, что он думает, но его остановил Баки.

– Оставь, Стив, – тихонько сказал Баки, взяв Стива за локоть. – Просто два придурка, и все.

– Когда еще нас туда пустят, Бак? – продолжил Стив прерванный монолог. – Ну подумай, у нас даже нет ни одной белой рубашки, не говоря уж о пиджаке. А так мы сойдем за артистов, – Стив попрыгал в своем пестром в ромб костюмчике, расшитом по швам блестящей ниткой и бубенцами.

– Только на минутку, – сдался Баки. – Посмотрим и сразу выйдем.

Они дождались, когда швейцар, Луу, отошел к черному входу закурить, и проскользнули вместе с шумной компанией в стеклянные двери, за которыми виднелись мраморные колонны, залитые светом хрустальной люстры. Их не заметила ни гардеробщица, принимающая пальто джентльменов и манто дам, ни метрдотель, улыбающийся им и провожающим в зал.

Стив тянул Баки за руку, туда, за бархатную портьеру, откуда доносилась музыка, смех и аплодисменты.

Они проскользнули в зал и встали у стеночки у самого входа.

– Ух ты! – выдохнул Баки.

– Точно, – подтвердил Стив.

Они как будто попали на все передвижные ярмарки разом. Столько было огней. Гремел оркестр, под потолком с золотой лепниной летали акробаты. На сцене кувыркались девушки в тонких костюмах расшитых стразами и облегающих все тело. Декорации двигались, между столиками ходили официанты, разливая шампанское. Дамы с перьями в волосах и бриллиантами на шеях смеялись и вскрикивали, прижимаясь к своим спутникам. В некоторых компаниях молодые люди сидели на коленях у пожилых джентельменов, которые курили сигары и выглядели невозмутимо, как будто все было в полном порядке, и на коленях у них сидела томная красотка. А в некоторых посетителях вообще невозможно было признать мужчину или женщину. Где-то сидели дамы, во фраках с короткими волосами и нарисованными усиками, а где-то мужчины в роскошных дамских нарядах.

На них самих и правда не обращали никакого внимания. Стив наблюдал за акробатами, а потом перевел взгляд на Баки, тот смотрел на сцену заворожено. Свет миллиона лампочек отражался в его серых глазах, делая их почти прозрачными. Он был такой бледный, почти такой же, как вспененный воротник его костюма. Только под глазами залегли тени. Стива это насторожило. Баки после его болезни ни разу не ел, все время отговариваясь здоровьем Стива. 

Стив даже не заметил, как закончился номер, но внезапно свет погас, и сцену, по которой полз туман осветил голубой прожектор. Из тени в его центр выплыла фигура, казалось, сотканная из того же тумана.

– Бак, смотри, – шепнул Стив. – Она же голая… Платье все просвечивает, Бак.

Баки выглядел смущенным, но даже его румянец был каким-то болезненным и бледным.

Женщина на сцене провела рукой, будто трогала воздух. На ней действительно не было ничего, кроме газовой накидки и набедренной повязки, переливающейся искрами тысячи кристаллов и такого же длинного ожерелья, не скрывающего ее голую грудь.

– Осмелитесь ли вы познать будущее? – проговорила она, и Стиву показалось, что эхо ее голоса отражается ото всех стен зала, заполняя каждый его уголок.

– Осмелюсь! – выкрикнула какая-то девушка из-за столика в центре зала. – Стану ли я известной актрисой?

Зал затих, а Мадам Серафим пристально посмотрела на нее.

– Ты станешь известной, но слава твоя будет недолгой и мимолетной, о тебе будут говорить все газеты Нью-Йорка, но забудут, как только твой спутник найдет себе новую избранницу. Моложе и красивее тебя.

– Ты что, изменяешь мне, папочка?! – взвизгнула девица и влепила пощечину своему спутнику. Стив не видел его лица, но со спины он был лысоват и тучен. В тот же момент щелкнул затвор камеры и сработала вспышка. 

– Зайчонок! Зайчик, – лысый толстяк попытался утихомирить барышню, но та под всеобщий смех снова влепила ему пощечину и направилась вон из зала, а за ней семенил ее ухажер. Темноту осветили вспышки фотоаппаратов.

– О тебе будут говорить все газеты, – хихикнул Стив, чуть толкая плечом Баки. – И правда будут, Бак, – весело шепнул он, когда нелепая парочка пробежала мимо них.

– Кто еще осмелится приоткрыть завесу будущего? – Спросила Мадам Серафим со сцены, когда смех в зале стих.

Из разных концов зала посыпались вопросы. О замужестве, о деньгах, об успехе… Стив наклонился к Баки и шепнул:

– А ты что спросил бы?

– Что мне спрашивать? – пожал тот плечами.

– Ну… А я бы спросил. Спросил бы… подрасту ли и пройдет ли моя астма. Может, скоро изобретут лекарство.

– Это хороший вопрос, Стив, – ответил Баки.

Пока они говорили, номер закончился. Свет в зале стал прежним, на сцену высыпали девушки в коротких шортиках и чулках. Они засмотрелись, приоткрыв рты, и не заметили, как к ним приближалась Мадам Серафим. Сейчас поверх ее костюма была накинута белоснежная с отливом накидка в пол, отороченная таким же белым мехом. Ее белые локоны ниспадали по плечам, а лицо наполовину прикрывала белая вуаль. Рядом с ней шли несколько девушек и мужчина, который что-то тихо говорил ей, подобострастно улыбаясь.

Стив и Баки вжались в стену, стараясь слиться с нею и стать как можно более незаметными. Мадам Серафим прошла мимо, а затем остановилась, вместе с ней остановилась и вся процессия. Чародейка оглянулась и внимательно посмотрела на Стива.

– Да, – сказала она, глядя ему в глаза, а затем перевела их на Баки.

Она протянула свою тонкую длинную руку, и взяла его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Смотрела и молчала, а Баки становился все бледнее и бледнее. Стив, испугавшись за друга, шагнул вперед, вставая между чародейкой и Баки, прикрывая его своим плечом. Колдунья перевела на него взгляд, улыбнулась ему, развернулась и продолжила свой путь. Баки был белее снега.

– Пойдем, Бак, – Стив потянул его за длинный, достающий до пола пышный рукав.

– Угу, – согласился тот, и они выглянули в фойе. Мимо них прошел официант с подносом, возвращавшийся, видимо, из ложи на втором этаже, а больше никого не было.

Стив выскользнул из зала и потянул за собой Баки. Они уже направлялись к дверям, как увидели Луу, возвращающегося на пост.

– Вот черт! – в сердцах шепнул Стив и спрятался за колонну.

Баки все понял без слов, вставая рядом. Они огляделись, придумывая, как быть. И тут Баки увидел неприметный темный коридор, ведущий в то крыло здания, где им разрешено было переодеться. Баки кивнул на него:

– Смотри, Стив, это, наверное, для персонала крыло. Пойдем, проверим, – шепнул Баки.

Стив мотнул головой, соглашаясь с доводами друга. Они дождались, когда Луу повернется к двери спиной, и проскользнули в коридор. Освещение там было тусклым ровно настолько, чтобы можно было пройти, не промахнувшись мимо нужной двери, а гости заведения не подумали бы там прогуляться.

Однако у некоего господина была причина завернуть в это крыло.

– Перестань… Прекрати… – услышали они тихий голос за поворотом и замедлили шаг, решая уйти обратно или проскользнуть незаметно.

– Да брось ты, – спокойно возражал мужчина. – Ты же ведь не думала, что я привел тебя сюда ради представления.

– Перестань, мне больно! Отпусти, – повторял тихий голос шепотом.

– Да ладно, крошка, думаешь таким как ты покупают подарки и угощают сидром за просто так?

– Вот держи! Забирай! – голос дрожал. – Мне не нужно. Отпусти, или я закричу!

– Ну давай, кричи, – согласился мужчина. – И завтра же о тебе узнает весь твой занюханный, крысиный квартал.

– Убери руки! Нет! – голос стал чуть громче, а следом последовал звук пощечины.

И Стив вышел из их укрытия, как можно более твердо сказав:

– А ну отпусти ее!

– Проваливай, мелюзга, – презрительно фыркнул мужчина во фраке. Молодая девушка держалась за щеку, бретелька на ее платье была порвана, и она поддерживала ее второй рукой.

– Дама не хочет находиться в твоем обществе, – внутри в тугой комок сворачивался гнев, раздражение и ярость. – Отвали от нее, уебок.

– Так вот как два маленьких цыпленка заговорили… – мужчина сунул руку в карман и достал кастет, надевая его руку.

Два? Стив оглянулся, за его левым плечом стоял Баки. Стив сжал кулаки, готовый защищаться до последнего, хотя внутри все сжалось в тугой узел. Из этой передряги они могут и не выйти. Мужчина шел на них, а Стив не двигался, словно его ноги вросли в землю. Сделаешь шаг назад, и всю жизнь придется убегать. Не убегать. Не убегать. Не убегать. Стив бросился на мужчину, сжав зубы. Его спасло только то, что тот этого никак не ожидал. Стив впечатался головой в его живот и тут же отскочил обратно, пока насильник скрючился от боли.

– Ах ты сучонок, – зло зашипел он, и бросился на него, готовясь нанести удар кастетом.

Девушка истошно закричала.

Не успел Стив испугаться, как его оттолкнули в сторону, а смазанный удар вместо него поймал Баки. Стив не видел как, но тот исхитрился и пнул мерзавца, откидывая его к стене. Баки ударил его под коленку, и мужчина осел, хватаясь за ногу.

– Убью, сучата! – орал он, переходя на визг.

Баки приготовился ударить насильника снова, но Стив схватил Баки за руку и рванул обратно в фойе. Со стороны подсобных помещений слышался топот ног. Девушка продолжала кричать, а они вылетели на улицу, чтобы немедленно быть пойманными Луу.

Точнее, Стив удрал вперед, пользуясь своим преимуществом в габаритах, но буквально через несколько секунд понял, что бежит он один. Баки, как ни крути, был быстрее, и он бы очень быстро обогнал его.

Стив резко обернулся. Луу держал Баки за его длинный рукав, а тот, пытаясь вырваться, шлепнулся на зад и неуклюже дергался. Стив бросился обратно, но услышал:

– Беги, Стив! Уходи!

Стив бросился обратно, игнорируя требование Баки. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем напрыгнуть на внушительных размеров метрдотеля и повиснуть на нем, как стяг на флагштоке в безветренный день. Все действия Стива для Луу были все равно что слону дробина. Он ухватил Стива за плечо и стряхнул с себя, тут же хватая его за руку.

– Ай! – вскрикнул Стив оттого, что Луу слишком сильно выкрутил ему локоть.

– Хватит! – тут же отозвался Баки. – Мы никуда не уйдем! Не убежим! Не трогайте его!

Луу ослабил хватку, но Стива не отпустил. Баки поднялся с каменного стилобата, он тяжело дышал, его нос был разбит, пышный воротник костюма был весь измазан кровью.

Из кабаре уже выскочил управляющий и еще несколько человек. Они все были без пиджаков, с развязанными галстуками, но в шляпах, у каждого на плечи была надета кобура с оружием.

– Какого хрена вы тут устроили, поганцы?! – рявкнул управляющий. – Малыш, отведи-ка этих ублюдков в кабинет.

Из-за спины управляющего вышел маленький, но крепкий человек и грубо дернул Баки за локоть.

– Мы не будем убегать, – сказал Баки.

– Мы не сделали ничего плохого, – хмуро бросил Стив. – Этот мерзавец получил по заслугам.

– Потявкай еще мне, щенок, – зло зашипел управляющий.

Малыш ухватил Стива за загривок и повел их обоих обратно в кабаре, в тот злополучный коридор, мимо скулящего на полу подонка.

Их завели в кабинет управляющего и грубо толкнули к стене. Малыш вальяжно устроился на диванчике и лениво ковырялся в зубах зубочисткой.

Стив отвернулся от гангстера. Ситуация была хуже некуда. Нет, он вовсе не жалел, что вступился за девушку. Ему было паршиво оттого, что сам-то он ничего не сделал, только навлек беду на себя и на Баки. Стив перевел взгляд на друга. Тот стоял, опустив голову, он был бледен. Под носом у него была размазана кровь, но из носа вроде бы больше не текло. Баки не смотрел на Стива, но как будто почувствовав его взгляд, поднял глаза и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, только улыбка вышла какая-то грустная и неуверенная.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась и в кабинет влетел управляющий.

– Стив ничего не сделал, – немедленно выпалил Баки. – Это я избил того… мужчину. Отпустите Стива. Он здесь совершенно не при чем.

– Баки! – начал было Стив, но его грубо оборвали.

– Заткнитесь, недоноски! Да вы знаете, на кого вы нарвались, сопливые уебки?!

– Он пытался изнасиловать девушку! – выкрикнул Стив.

Управляющий побагровел.

– Эта потаскуха блеет в соседней комнате, что ничего не было, и просит отправить ее домой. Кто вам, вшивым ублюдкам, поверит?! Это человек Счастливчика. Вы хоть понимаете, на кого вы нарвались?

– Сэр, это я… – снова начал было Баки, но его оборвали.

– Мистер Линден утверждает, что нападали вы оба. Вы, дружочки, по уши в дерьме. Если только ваши семьи не наскребут компенсацию мистеру Линдену ради ваших жалких задниц.

Стив сжал губы, вполне вероятно, что это его последний час жизни. Даже если они найдут его мать, она не смогла бы наскрести денег на компенсацию этому ублюдку и за пять лет. Баки стоял рядом и, кажется, дрожал. Стив ухватил его за руку и крепко сжал ее.

– Ну, сучата?! – рявкнул управляющий. – Я жду.

– Я – сирота, – сказал Баки.

Стив молчал, еще плотнее сжимая губы. Баки покосился на него и сказал:

– Сара Роджерс – мать Стива. Она работает в госпитале Святого Франциска медсестрой и сейчас на смене. Пожалуйста, пошлите кого-нибудь к ней. Я уверен, она найдет способ уладить проблемы Стива.

Управляющий хмыкнул и снял трубку:

– Милочка, соедините с Госпиталем Святого Франциска, просите к телефону Сару Роджерс.

Управляющий отнял трубку от уха и прижал ее к груди.

– Уведи этих мелких ублюдков и запри их где-нибудь, пока не явилась эта миссис Роджерс, – управляющий достал из ящика связку ключей и бросил ее своему подручному.

Малыш поднялся с диванчика, грубо ухватил их обоих за шеи и вывел прочь из кабинета. В коридоре все еще раздавались брань и крики. Мимо них сновали перепуганные официанты и артисты. Малыш завел их в какой-то чулан с ведрами и метлами, закрыл дверь и запер ее снаружи.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

– Прости меня, Стив!

– Это я виноват!

Одновременно сказали они оба, затихли и нервно рассмеялись.

– Кажется, на этот раз мы влипли действительно серьезно, – произнес Стив.

– Твоя мама найдет способ вытащить тебя отсюда. Обязательно, – горячо заверил его Баки.

Стив нахмурился. Что еще он себе удумал? Неужели решил, что мать оставит его здесь? Неужели считает, что Стив… Стив! Бросит его.

– Я не мог не сказать им о Саре, Стив, – видимо, неверно истолковав его хмурый взгляд, тихо сказал Баки. – Ведь ты и правда ничего не сделал тому ублюдку.

– Я не оставлю тебя здесь, Бак. Не дури, – жарко ответил он. – И я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что хотел остановить этого урода.

Сказав это, он почувствовал, как жар гнева охватил все его тело, как ярость поднимается так же, как в тот момент, когда он увидел мерзавца, хватающего девушку за руки. Он мельком взглянул на Баки, такого бледного сейчас, с разбитым носом и размазанной кровью над верхней губой, такого отчаявшегося, что вся ярость отступила, сменившись жгучим стыдом.

Стив присел на какой-то мешок, стоявший у стены.

– Бак, ты прости меня, – сказал он, чувствуя, как горят его уши. – Я же понимаю, кто здесь герой. Я же ничего не сделал, да и не мог бы сделать, только тебя подвел… И вот мы здесь…

Он неловко махнул рукой.

– Из-за меня… Но я не мог промолчать! Не мог, понимаешь?! – спросил Стив.

– Я не сержусь, – тихо ответил Баки и присел с другой стороны мешка. – Что еще можно было сделать тогда?

– Не знаю, Бак. Позвать на помощь?

– Ну, а если позвали бы? Ты же слышал управляющего. Это какая-то большая шишка. Что ему сделают? Он может нас пристрелил бы за то, что испортили ему вечер. Он показался мне мстительным ублюдком.

Стив молчал.

– Ну а так… Может, хоть тебе удасться уйти отсюда.

– Никуда я без тебя не пойду, – буркнул Стив.

Баки вздохнул. В воздухе явственно потянуло сладким запахом только-только начинающего гнить фрукта.

– Когда ты последний раз ел? – спросил Стив.

– Недавно, – ответил Баки спокойно.

– Что ты врешь? – внезапно разозлился Стив.

Он был как на иголках. Осматривал это маленькое помещение, заваленное каким-то хламом, и не мог найти ни одной лазейки, чтобы выбраться отсюда вместе с Баки. Тот молчал, и Стив накручивал себя сильнее.

– Если бы я следил за этим, то тебя бы ни за что не поймали. Ты ведь быстрый, сильный. Ты убежал бы.

– Прости, – ответил тот.

– Это я виноват. Это все я, – Стив от отчаяния вцепился в свои волосы.

– Ты не виноват. Просто так случилось, Стив. Что случилось, того уже не исправить.

Стив поднялся с мешка и обошел комнату. Над дверью находилось единственное окно, которое пропускало свет из коридора. Вся их камера утопала в полумраке. Стив на пробу подергал дверь за ручку. Заперто, конечно. По коридору шныряли туда-сюда служащие кабаре. Они с Баки устроили грандиозный скандал. Прошмыгнуть незаметно по коридору не удастся. Стив прошелся по периметру, ощупывая стены. Он и сам не понимал, что хотел найти. Какие-то коробки, шкаф, за ним стояла вешалка с костюмами. Стив чихнул от пыли. Он прошел дальше, ведя рукой по шероховатой стене до тех пор, пока не коснулся маленького выступа. Стив потрогал его и вцепился пальцами.

То, что поначалу он принял за шершавую стену, на поверку оказалось откосом деревянной двери, ведущей в смежную комнату.

– Баки, иди сюда! – громким шепотом позвал Стив.

Тот сразу поднялся и подошел.

– Здесь дверь! – сказал Стив и решительно откатил от стены вешалку с костюмами. За ней стояли высокие картонные декорации и ширмы, загораживающие дверь.

Баки сразу же понял план Стива. Он без вопросов и спора приподнял на пробу ширму и выяснив, что она достаточно легкая, переставил ее в сторону.

За какие-то десять минут они расчистили себе проход. Стив подергал дверь, но она, разумеется, была закрыта.

– Если я ее вышибу, это услышат в коридоре, Стив.

– Была бы у нас шпилька, – вздохнул он сокрушенно.

– У меня есть длинная булавка, – сказал Баки, залез под свой огромный балахон и правда достал булавку, протягивая ее на раскрытой ладони

Стив на ощупь взял ее с руки Баки.

– Я ее ношу с того раза, как ты порвал штаны, когда мы лезли через забор на тот пустырь, помнишь? Подумал, полезно иметь булавку. Вот и пристегиваю к резинке трусов теперь.

– Надо и мне приколоть! – восхитился Стив.

Он разогнул булавку, длинную и крепкую, нащупал пальцами замок и хотел уже попытаться отпереть дверь, как в ту, что вела в коридор, вставили ключ и повернули три раза, отпирая замок.

Дверь открылась, впуская в темную комнату желтый свет газовых ламп из коридора. Стив даже прищурился, закрывая отвыкшие от света глаза рукой. В проеме стояли Малыш и управляющий.

– Идемте, мальчики, – голос управляющего изменился. Он немного дрожал и сочился страхом и вынужденной вежливостью, даже приторностью.

– Вас ждет госпожа Роджерс, – продолжал он.

Стив мельком переглянулся с Баки, не понимая, чем вызваны такие разительные перемены в обращении с ними. Они вышли за управляющим, и тот повел их обратно в свой кабинет.

Войдя внутрь, Стив увидел молодого невысокого мужчину в дорогом костюме, контрастирующим с жутким шрамом на лице, превратившим его правую сторону лица в неподвижную маску, и мать, сидевшую в огромном кресле для посетителей, возле ног которой лежал холщовый мешок. Она окинула их взглядом с головы до пят и поджала губы.

– Видите, миссис Роджерс, – залепетал управляющий. – Вашим детям ничего, совершенно ничего не угрожает. Разве стал бы я бить детей?

Мать не ответила ничего, зато голос подал человек в дорогом костюме.

– А что же это у Пьеро разбита губа? Это ты, малец, сломал ногу Красавчику Джо? – спросил тот.

– Да, – тихо ответил Баки.

– И это он тебя так разукрасил?

– Нет, сэр. Я запутался в рукавах, когда убегал.

Мужчина в дорогом костюме усмехнулся.

– А ты здесь как замешан? – обратился он к Стиву.

– Мы шли по коридору… – начал Стив.

– Мистер Росс!* – подал голос управляющий. – Я не знаю, как эти дети оказались внутри! Я клянусь вам, сэр, что им запрещено было проходить внутрь! Они переодевались в комнате, куда попадали с торца здания! И выходили оттуда же!  
(* псевдоним Чарльза “Лаки” Лучано)

– Так что ответишь, Арлекин? – спросил мистер Росс.

Стив покосился на мать, опустив глаза, и сказал:

– Я подговорил Баки пробраться и посмотреть на акробатов. Мы хотели выйти сразу на улицу, но там уже стоял Луу, поэтому мы пошли через коридор.

– Мы услышали голоса, – сказал Баки.

– Мужчина домогался до девушки. Она не хотела и просила отпустить.

– Стив велел ему отпустить девушку.

– Велел… – насмешливо сказал мистер Росс, оглядывая Стива.

– Он велел проваливать нам, но мы отказались. Мужчина достал кастет и хотел ударить Стива… – продолжил Баки.

– Но Баки оказался быстрее, – закочил Стив.

– Миссис Роджерс, приношу вам извинения за этот неприятный инцидент. Ваши мальчики поступили как настоящие джентльмены. Где еще в Новом Свете встретишь такое рыцарское поведение? – Он подал ей руку, помогая встать с кресла.

– Благодарю, мистер… Росс, – ответила мать, на секунду замешкавшись. – Можем ли мы идти?

– Разумеется, – немедленно отозвался тот. – Подайте машину к главному входу… – начал было он, обращаясь к управляющему, но Сара пресекла его.

– Не нужно, сэр. Мальчикам будет полезно пройтись до дома и подумать о своем поведении.

Стив почувствовал, как вдоль его позвоночника бежит холодок, растекаясь внизу неприятным липким ознобом.

– Вы уж полегче с ними, мэм, – отозвался мистер Росс.

– Благодарю, сэр. Мне жаль, что пришлось вас отвлекать от дел. Позвольте, мы пойдем.

– Конечно – конечно, мэм. Это мне искренне жаль. 

Попрощавшись, мать подняла холщовый мешок и направилась к выходу, не говоря ни слова. Стив направился за ней, чувствуя, как Баки идет следом, не отставая от него ни на шаг.

– Постойте! – окликнул их мистер Росс.

Они обернулись.

– Голдблюм, мальчикам заплатили за работу? – спросил тот.

– Нет, сэр.

– Так рассчитайте молодых людей. Сдается мне, они решат уволиться и еще очень долго не появятся в этом районе, – сказал он с усмешкой, доставая из кармана две пятидесяти долларовые банкноты и передавая их управляющему, который немедленно отдал их Стиву и Баки.

Деньги были огромные! Они за неделю вместе и двадцатку не зарабатывали в лучшие времена, а сейчас получили сотню на двоих, но Стива она совсем не грела.

– Спасибо, сэр, – услышал он голос Баки и сам отозвался следом, благодаря.

– До свидания, – снова попрощалась мать и тут же окликнула их. – Пойдемте.

И они пошли.

* * *

Мать шла очень быстро. Стив и Баки еле поспевали за ней. Всем видом Сара давала понять, что ничего хорошего их не ждет и что нагоняй будет крепкий. Стив прямо физически ощущал близость наказания. По спине бегали мурашки, а зад заранее начал гореть.

– Стив, – Баки взял его за рукав и тихонько шепнул на ходу. – Нужно же переодеться, как же мы пойдем по улице в таком виде?

Стив тоже не хотел плестись до своего района в шутовском костюме. Одно дело стоять возле развлекательного заведения и зазывать на шоу, и совсем другое дело идти в нем аж до самого Винегар Хилл. Засмеют ведь.

– Мам, нам бы переодеться, – сказал Стив. – Наша раздевалка в…

Сара резко обернулась. Ее лицо превратилось в маску. Стив заставил проглотить свои бездумные возражения. Такое лицо матери яснее слов говорило о том, что ничего хорошего им ждать не придется и лучше бы ему вообще не открывать рот.

– Стыдно стало? – участливо спросила мать.

Стив сглотнул комок в горле, когда ее рука опустилась в холщовый мешок.

– А что же так? – продолжила она. – Вы ведь стояли и позорились так каждую неделю вот уже больше месяца.

– Да почему позорились-то? – буркнул Стив. – Просто работали… Что же плохого-то?

– Ах, просто работали… – Сара наконец нашла что искала и вынула из мешка широкий кожаный ремень Стива, когда-то принадлежавший его отцу.

– Бежим, – скомандовал Стив, дергая Баки за руку и ловко огибая по большой дуге Сару.

– Ах ты, паршивец! – выдохнула она и, намотав ремень на руку, побежала за ними. – Работали они!

По заднице Стива прошелся ремень, когда он замешкался во входных дверях. Стив вскрикнул, и Баки остановился, испуганно смотря на него и не осознавая всей сложности ситуации.

– А ты! Ты, засранец, ему потакал! – Стив услышал свист ремня и вскрик Баки, которого, наверное, и рукой-то ни разу в жизни не шлепали, не то что ремнем.

– Миссис Роджерс… – друг по незнанию избрал самый худший из возможных вариантов поведения.

– Что «миссис Роджерс»?! Что «миссис Роджерс»?! – Ремень два раза прошелся по его ногам, заставляя Баки делать небольшие шажки назад. – Это так вы решили зарабатывать?! Это так ты решил потакать моему олуху?!

Баки делал ужасное – самое худшее – он почти не двигался. На улице уже собиралась толпа. Раздавались смешки.

– Стив сказал, что это не плохое дело, – мямлил он, прикрывая руками бедра.

– «Стив сказал!» – ярилась Сара. – А своей головой ты не думаешь?! Ну так может ремень тебя научит!

Баки нужно было спасать. Стив подскочил к нему, схватил за локоть и дернул так сильно, что очередной удар ремня пришелся мимо, а они повалились на землю неопрятной кучей.

– Бежим, бежим! – выкрикнул Стив и припустил с низкого старта почти как Джесси Оуэнс, только не так быстро.

Баки поднялся на четвереньки, вскрикнул, получив еще порцию ремня за то, что замешкался, но все же побежал вслед за Стивом.

– Ах вы, засранцы! – Сара нагоняла их, не давая отдышаться. – Позорились сами! Позорили меня!

– Тебя-то почему? – выкрикивал Стив и получал по жопе обжигающий шлепок ремня с оттяжкой. – Ай!

– Ах ты, паршивец скудоумный! – злилась мать еще больше. – А если бы вас увидел директор школы?! А если бы учителя?! А если бы мои коллеги?!

Ремень жалил кожу, заставляя бежать дальше. Рядом бежал Баки. Каждый раз, когда ему прилетало за то, что радостно согласился участвовать в дурном Стивовом мероприятии, он смешно подпрыгивал и закрывал свой зад ладонями. Его длинные рукава раскатались и теперь развевались, пока он бежал.

Они давно уже покинули главную улицу, а Сара все не унималась. Зад Стива горел. Они бежали вперед и будили людей, давным давно легших в кровати. По темным улицам разносился голос матери, свист ремня, их визг и звон колокольчиков, пришитых на костюм Стива. Баки всхлипнул и заплакал, в тон ему завели песню все местные собаки.

– Поплачь, поплачь, – приговаривала Сара, и Баки два раза получил ремнем. – Может, умишка прибавится.

Стив отбежал немного вперед и опасливо оглянулся. Баки всхлипывал, вытирал слезы длинными рукавами и плелся за матерью, которая, видимо, потеряла интерес к его воспитанию.

– Простите, миссис Роджерс, – хныкал Баки жалобно. – Не трогайте Стива. Мы больше не будем позорить вас. Не будем.

Стив замешкался. С одной стороны, Баки уже ничего и не угрожало, а с другой, он получил побольше, чем Стив. Это было совсем нечестно. Это была полностью идея Стива. Баки не хотел идти работать зазывалой, это Стив его уговорил. Он не хотел идти смотреть представление, это Стив уговорил его. Баки, конечно, не жалел, что они вмешались и не дали тому ублюдку надругаться над девушкой, но если бы не идея Стива, они вообще не оказались бы в таком отвратном положении. А наказали, получается, одного Баки.

Стив угрюмо подошел к матери и встал напротив.

– Не стану извиняться за то, что вмешался и полез в драку, – сказал Стив с вызовом. – Если бы не мы, над той девушкой надругались бы!

Сара сжала в руке ремень.

– Поворачивайся спиной, Стивен Грант, и спускай трико, – сказала она ледяным тоном.

Стив повернулся как было велено, колебался немного, они все-таки стояли на улице, но приспустил пестрое трико вместе с трусами и зажмурился.

– Не наказывайте его, миссис Роджерс! Не трогайте! – услышал он голос Баки, чуть сорванный и сдавленный от всхлипов.

Стиву немедленно прилетело.

– Я тебя наказываю не за то, что ты вмешался, а за то, что пошел работать в кабаре, за то, что скрыл это от меня, и за то, что втянул в это Баки.

Мать не скупилась и лупцевала его на каждое слово. К концу порки и без того горячий зад пылал огнем.

– Хватит с тебя. Надевай штаны и идите домой, – она бросила ремень Стива в холщовый мешок и отдала его Баки, пока Стив подтягивал трико. – И завтра чтобы даже носу из дома не показывали! Две недели домашнего ареста. Только в школу и сразу домой. Вы поняли? – спросила она сурово.

– Да, мэм, – отозвался Стив.

Баки вторил ему, обхватив мешок с их вещами, как ребенок обхватывает игрушечного медвежонка.

– Идите, – еще раз строго сказала мать, и они поплелись в сторону дома.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе используются выражения и фразы, которые являются в XXI веке неприемлемыми, но являлись лексической нормой в 30-х гг XX века.

* * *

Шли они молча и понуро. Баки сопел слева, носовой платок был спрятан в кармане сложенных брюк в холщовом мешке, а сморкаться в пол он не умел, хотя Стив пытался его научить.

«Неприятно это, Стив. Неприлично и как-то стыдно,» – сказал тогда Баки, и Стив не заметил, как и сам перестал так делать. Баки был очень воспитанный, и в вопросах что приемлемо, а что нет. Стив ему полностью доверял. Мать, может быть, тоже не одобрила бы такое, но ведь он при ней и не делал ничего мерзкого.

Они добрели до своей квартиры. Баки начал копаться в мешке, а Стив достал ключ из секретного места под кирпичом. Они вошли, и Баки сразу же направился к раковине – умываться. Он выглядел совсем подавленным, и Стив обдумывал, как бы его утешить, когда стягивал с себя костюм шута.

Вскоре к нему подошел Баки.

– Сильно досталось, Бак? – сочувственно спросил Стив, положив ладонь на его плечо.

– Нет, – сдавленно ответил тот, но Стиву показалось, что друг снова расплачется.

Как можно было утешить его? Баки, может, ни разу и не били. Порка-то была и не самая ужасная. Так себе порка. Но если Баки ни разу не испытывал такого, то он мог считать иначе.

– Ты не переживай, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Мама больше не сердится. Ну посидим две недели дома, ну и что же? А то, что жопа горит, так большое ли дело? Вовсе даже и не сильно болит. Да и следов-то наверное уже к завтрашнему утру не останется. Не то что в тот раз, когда я подсыпал нашему пастору тараканов в пасхальный пирог…

– Тараканов? – ужаснулся Баки.

– Да ты не подумай, что я сделал это без повода… – Стив взъерошил волосы на затылке. – Он одну семью, негритянскую, изводил всячески. Они на работу ходили мимо церкви, а он, как завидит их, сразу бежал то с метлой, то с помоями. Один раз выплеснул грязную воду им на ноги, вроде случайно, но я видел, что нет. Он их все тараканами называл, вот я и подумал проучить.

Стив вздохнул.

– Долго ловил их. Только я же не знал, что тот пирог был не лично пастору, а на общий стол. Эх. Знал бы ты, какой там шум поднялся. Миссис Джексон стошнило первой, а следом и миссис Доусон. – Стив снова вздохнул. – Скоро все блевали, нда… Подозрения-то сразу на меня пали, ну, справедливо, в общем-то, конечно. Вот тогда меня мать так выпорола, что жопа и ляжки были красные, как у индейца. Неделю спал на животе. Но мама все поняла, мы в тот приход больше не ходим. Этот пастор к нам на следующий день явился, а мать его прогнала, она таких людей тоже на дух не переносит.

Баки робко ему улыбнулся.

– Ты не переживай, Бак. Мама отходчивая, а попы заживут. Хочешь посмотреть, как меня отлупили? – спросил он, воодушевившись.

– Мне просто стыдно было, что мы так твою маму подвели, а потом, что ты увидел, как я разнюнился, что тебе досталось из-за меня. Ты бы убежал, если бы не я.

– Да ерунда, Бак. Убежал бы тогда, досталось бы дома, и нельзя же все время убегать. Один раз убежишь, потом всегда будешь бегать.

– Стив… – выдохнул Баки.

– Но это ведь правда, – сказал Стив и вспомнил. – Бак, а ведь нам на двоих дали сотню! Ты представь только! Сто долларов!

– Вот, – Баки залез рукой под свой балахон и достал немного смятую купюру.

Стив достал свою и разгладил обе ребром ладони.

– В жизни не держал таких деньжищ в руках, Бак. Да и не видел, если честно.

– А если бы они все были наши, что бы ты с ними сделал? – спросил Баки.

– Не знаю, Бак. Очень ответственное решение.

Баки посмотрел на купюры в руках Стива и мечтательно сказал:

– Я бы, наверное, поехал куда-нибудь.

– Куда, Бак? – спросил он, внутри кольнуло ревностью и обидой, ведь Баки ничего не сказал про него.

– Не знаю. Куда-нибудь. К океану.

– Да ведь океан рядом с нами. Хоть каждый день туда ходить можно! – запальчиво возразил Стив.

– Ну, тогда не к океану, – покорно согласился Баки. – Тогда в Европу или Австралию… Китай, Африку, Сибирь или Афганистан. Не важно куда. А ты бы сам, куда хотел?

– Никуда я не хочу, – буркнул Стив. – Бруклин это же лучшее место в мире!

– Ну тогда и я никуда не хочу, – ответил Баки. – Без тебя это не имеет смысла.

Стиву стало стыдно, будто он только что, своими руками, забрал у друга мечту, и он спросил нерешительно:

– Ты разве хотел со мной?

Баки посмотрел на него так, будто не понимал сути вопроса. Будто для него он не имел никакого смысла. 

– Да, – ответил он. – А как иначе?

Стив почувствовал, как внутри по телу разливается чувство абсолютного счастья, а его губы растягиваются в улыбке:

– Тогда и я хочу в Афганистан! Мы будем как Лоуренс Аравийский, только вдвоем и в Афганистане. Бруклин ведь никуда не денется.

Баки улыбнулся, и Стив был счастлив.

Жаль только, что в действительности у них не было этой сотни долларов. Их придется потратить на что-то важное: на квартиру, лекарства для Стива или одежду. И Афганистан, и Сибирь были чем-то далеким и нереальным. Стив снова разгладил купюры и положил их в шкатулку, где они хранили деньги.

– Знаешь, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Мы обязательно увидим весь мир. Вместе.

* * *

Спать они укладывались, фыркая друг на друга и пихаясь плечами, кивая на красные ляжки друг друга. Стыда и обиды больше не было, разве что устроились они оба на животах, отчего снова захихикали, уткнувшись лицами в подушки.

– Больно было? – спросил Баки, поворачивая голову к раскладушке Стива.

Тот пододвинулся поближе к краю, так чтобы видеть друга, и ответил:

– Немного.

Баки вздохнул.

– Тебя, наверное, никогда не били, – сказал Стив.

– Было один раз, – помедлив, ответил Баки и сразу добавил. – Только я совсем маленький был и не помню за что.

– Бак, расскажи еще что-нибудь о вампирах, – попросил Стив.

– Да я тебе уж все рассказал, Стив, – ответил Баки. – Все, что знаю.

– А вдруг ты летать умеешь?

– Да нет же, – фыркнул Баки. – Я самый обычный. Просто вампир.

– Но ты ведь не проверял…

– Ну, я падал со стула, – ответил Баки. – И совершенно точно не полетел. Даже не завис ни на секундочку.

– Что – стул? – протянул Стив. – Со стула ты, наверное, даже не понял, можешь ты взлететь или нет.

– Ну, если я упаду откуда-нибудь повыше, то совершенно точно разобьюсь насмерть, – хмыкнул Баки. – Мы не какие-то особенные. Летать мы не умеем, и убить нас можно так же, как и других людей.

– Но, Баки, – возразил Стив. – Неужели все легенды врут, а? Ну, не может же такого быть!

Стив неожиданно для себя увидел, как Баки нахмурился, а потом друг отвернулся от него.

– Мою семью убили, Стив. Совершенно обычным способом, – услышал он тихий и глухой голос Баки. – Если бы они умели что-то необычное, неужели они не спаслись бы?

Стива будто ледяной водой окатило. Он так привык к Баки, привык считать его своим братом, и порой у него совершенно вылетало из головы, что у Баки была другая семья, что он в действительности сирота, что всю его семью уничтожили, что он несколько месяцев жил в страхе… один.

Стив слез со своей раскладушки и уткнулся лбом между лопаток Баки, обнимая его одной рукой.

– Прости меня, Бак. Прости меня. Я не подумал. Не подумал.

Стив почувствовал, как Баки глубоко вздохнул.

– Иногда я и сам забываю, – ответил Баки. – В нашем сообществе я бы уже считался взрослым.

Баки повел плечом, и Стив заинтересованно приподнялся.

– Все потому, что у меня есть свой донор и я должен заботиться о нем. Те вампиры, которые остаются с родителями почти никогда не считаются взрослыми.

– Даже если им за семьдесят? – спросил Стив.

– Угу, – подтвердил Баки. – Ведь о доноре, о матери или отце, всегда заботится супруг. Дети, конечно, тоже, но основное бремя все равно лежит на их родителе-вампире. А дети так и остаются без инициаци.

– А как она проходит? – спросил Стив.

– Не знаю, – ответил Баки. – У меня ее никогда не было, да и не будет, наверное. Но я все равно считаюсь взрослым и ответственным… за тебя, – добавил Баки, чуть помедлив.

Стиву это не понравилось.

– Это как-то неправильно, Бак, – сказал он. – Ведь это донор должен быть ответственным.

Баки повернул голову:

– Ты прямо китайский мудрец, Стив.

– Придурок, – он легонько толкнул Баки в плечо.

Правда Стив и сам был согласен с ним. Они как-то читали книгу о путешествии в Китай, где рассказывался случай о тонущем человеке и людях, которые просто смотрели и ничего не делали. Они не пытались ему помочь, просто наблюдали, что будет. Европейского путешественника это поразило и возмутило, но его сопровождающий из Китая ответил, что спасший будет в ответе за этого человека до конца жизни.

Баки тогда это тоже возмутило, Стиву показалось, что он даже разозлился. 

– Тот, чью жизнь спасают, должен быть благодарен и обязан спасителю, Стив! Ну разве не так, а? – эмоционально спрашивал Баки, а Стив видел в этом логику. Ведь нельзя же спасти чью-то жизнь и просто отправить человека на все четыре стороны. Но он, конечно, спас бы того несчастного утопающего, даже если бы и нес за него ответственность всю жизнь.

– Ты замерзнешь, Стив, – неожиданно сказал Баки.

– Вот еще, ерунда какая. Сейчас жарко, как в печке.

– Ну хоть одеяло возьми, – возмутился Баки.

Стив стащил с раскладушки подушку и покрывало.

– Двигайся, жиртрест. – Стив усиленно заворочался, отвоевывая себе место на матрасе.

– Ой, кто это там гремит костями, мистер теловычитание? – Баки шутливо ерзал, стараясь отвоевать захваченное место обратно, но все же подвинулся.

Стив взбил подушку и хотел уже лечь, как заметил странное. На белом, бледном плече Баки чернело какое-то пятно. Это не были ночные тени. Стив очень четко различал его края даже без света в квартире, погруженной почти в полный мрак. Он уже привык к темноте, а Баки был очень, очень светлокожий. И это темное пятно ярко бросалось в глаза.

– Что это, Бак? Это тебе так Луу руку выворачивал? – спросил Стив.

Отчего-то это его поразило и разозлило. Он не понимал почему. У самого Стива, наверное, нашлось бы с десяток таких ссадин. Но что-то не давало ему покоя.

– Наверное, – покорно согласился Баки и добавил совершенно спокойно и буднично:

– Ерунда. Просто синяк.

Но Стив почувствовал ложь. Он встал и включил свет.

– Покажи, – велел он.

Баки прикрывался от света рукой. Другой рукой.

– Покажи руку, Баки. Я все равно посмотрю. А вдруг это перелом?

– Это просто синяк, – ответил он. – Ложись, Стив. Спать хочется.

Стив подошел и откинул покрывало с руки, которую прятал Баки. На белой коже плеча была ранка. Большая, два дюйма в ширину и три в длину, покрытая тонким слоем коросты. Такие ранки были у Баки, когда они познакомились.

– Что это? – спросил Стив.

– Просто ударился где-то.

– Не ври мне, – сказал Стив и замолчал. Баки был бледным, испуганным и выглядел больным. Он молчал.

– Ты давно не ел, – сказав это, Стив протянул руку.

– Не хочу, Стив, – ответил Баки и отстранился. Только его глаза не переставая следили за рукой Стива, их затопили голод и жадность, каких Стив еще не видел. Баки облизнулся.

– Я же вижу, что ты голодный! – возмутился Стив. – Что ты удумал?! Ты мне уже три месяца врешь и отказываешься есть. Откладываешь, переводишь тему, заговариваешь зубы. Со мной что-то не так?

Стив понюхал свой сгиб локтя, но не почувствовал ничего. Может, только то, что завтра уже стоило бы помыться.

– С тобой все хорошо, Стив, просто я не хочу есть и все…

– Твой желудок сейчас урчит громче сверчков, – резко оборвал его Стив. – В чем дело?

Баки молчал, опустив голову.

– Ты же покрываешься коростами! От тебя начало ненормально пахнуть, и это не от того, что ты не моешься! Ты голоден! Ты что, хочешь умереть?!

– Я не хочу, чтобы умер ты! – неожиданно выпалил Баки.

Соседка слева начала колотить палкой по стене. Стив потрясенно смотрел на Баки.

– Что ты такое говоришь, Бак? Я не умру, ты никогда не жадничал, а если бы и жадничал, то ранка всегда затягивается раньше.

– Я пил твою кровь, и ты заболел. Чуть не умер тогда.

– Я постоянно болею. В те зимы даже чаще, чем в эту. Наверное я перерос все эти простуды. Может быть, этим летом прибавлю в росте уже наконец-то.

– Ты не видел себя со стороны, а я видел. Стив, нельзя отнимать у тебя кровь.

– Ты же умрешь.

Баки молчал, но Стив видел по его напряженной спине и опущенной голове, что он готов к этому.

– А обо мне ты подумал? – спросил Стив. – Подумал, как я без тебя теперь?

– Зато ты останешься жив. Я бы и так умер, Стив, еще тогда. Даже не хотел говорить тебе про все это. Думал, просто попробую, каково это, и не смог отказаться. Я был так счастлив с тобой, что теперь и умереть не жалко.

Стив поджал губы. Его разум затопила злость. Он подошел к буфету, где лежали кухонные ножи, взял один и вернулся к матрасу, на котором сидел Баки.

– Что ты делаешь, Стив? – спросил он, испуганно следя за ножом.

Стив знал, на что тот способен. Знал, что Баки быстрее многих людей, поэтому не стал тянуть.

Он полоснул ножом по предплечью, куда обычно кусал Баки, сначала даже не почувствовав боли, а потом увидел, как кровь начинает вытекать из раны, скапливаясь в ручейки. 

Первая капля шлепнулась на матрас Баки. Стив неловко отдернул руку и несколько капель упали на подушку.

Баки во все глаза смотрел на Стива, хрипел и комкал в руках простыню.

– Ну, вот что, – сказал Стив. – Хочешь ты есть или не хочешь, а я буду резать себя каждую неделю по субботам, понял? Можешь есть, можешь не есть. Мне все равно. Но делать я это буду. Можешь голодать, но эта кровь все равно будет литься каждую субботу. Пусть и напрасно.

Стив замолчал. Баки наклонился, жалобно скуля.

– Ты понял меня? – спросил Стив.

– Да, – прохрипел Баки.

– Ты будешь сейчас есть?

– Прошу… Стив… дай, – он протянул к нему руки.

Они были очень бледные, а его пальцы подрагивали.

Стив протянул Баки предплечье, и тот прижался губами к ранке, притягивая руку к себе. Вынуждая Стива опуститься вниз, на колени.

Баки все пил и пил. Рана Стива отчего-то долго не затягивалась. Он опустился на одно бедро, привалившись к своей раскладушке. Баки устроился рядом. Он лежал почти на животе, подтянув к себе длинные бледные ноги. Его губы были теплыми и мягкими. Они осторожно ласкали края ранки. Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза и почувствовал сильное возбуждение. Как в тот раз. А еще желание привязать к себе, обладать, быть нужным ему. Теперь он смотрел на Баки совсем по-другому, осознал то, что назревало в нем, как набухает плод граната, как красные кровавые семена, полные сока, разрывают истончившуюся кожуру.

– Стив, – Баки поднял затуманенные глаза, его рот был в крови Стива. – Ранка не заживает.

– Значит ешь еще, – ответил Стив.

Баки менялся на глазах. Кожа наливалась цветом, в волосах появился блеск, Баки стал будто даже горячее. Его рука, держащая предплечье Стива, его мягкая щека с нежным светлым пушком, его губы становились все теплее.

Стив не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось, но почувствовал знакомый зуд под губами Баки. Кожа медленно стягивалась, а Баки слизывал языком и собирал губами последние капли. У него немного кружилась голова. Стиву казалось, что он падает куда-то очень глубоко, но его держал Баки, и все было хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Новым годом! Наконец-то наступившим 2021!

* * *

Их наказание длилось две недели, как и обещала Сара. Они ходили из дома в школу и и из школы домой. У Сары были ночные смены, но даже в эти дни они со Стивом вели себя как шелковые, хотя запросто могли пойти куда угодно и вернуться до ее прихода. Но не делали этого. У них все еще горели задницы, и спали они на животах.

Даже Стив немного присмирел, хотя его неуемная энергия постоянно требовала выхода. Немного спасало то, что по дороге домой он колотил палкой по крапиве, росшей вдоль пустыря, где планировали построить то ли завод, то ли отель, то ли игорный дом, но все время случались какие-то отсрочки. Поговаривали, что нескольким особо рьяным моралистам закрыл рот сам Счастливчик Лучано. Как бы то ни было место пустовало, а Стив с удовольствием развлекался по пути домой.

Баки со страхом и трепетом ждал следующей субботы. Он боялся, что Стив заболеет и умрет, и виноват в этом будет Баки. В тот раз он потерял сознание и был бледный как смерть все выходные. Сара беспокоилась, а Баки не мог найти себе места. Все оттого, что он выпил так много, что он оказался таким жадным, ненасытным. Но он ждал субботы и ненавидел себя за это.

Стив не отступился от своих слов. Сначала он спросил, будет ли Баки есть сам, а когда тот попытался уговорить его переждать неделю, то, как и в последний раз, полоснул себя ножом, вынуждая Баки взять его кровь и залечить рану. Баки не смог устоять перед соблазном. Он остро чувствовал манящий запах Стива и не мог противиться влечению.

Стив вынуждал его каждую неделю нарушать свое обещание не забирать у Стива жизнь, не вредить ему. Но он чувствовал запах крови, и тело его придавало. Однако же, вопреки всем опасениям Стив не болел. Сара как-то сказала, что, видимо, Стив переболел уже всеми возможными инфекциями и выработал иммунитет ко всему, кроме сколиоза, порока сердца и астмы.

А сам Стив с нескрываемой надеждой ждал, когда он пойдет в рост. Баки был уже на полголовы выше Стива и все время продолжал расти. У него болели руки и ноги. Сара сказала, что это растут его кости, и рост этот очень быстрый, потому так и болит. А еще Баки был постоянно голоден. Даже несмотря на то, что Стив кормил его каждую неделю, у него все время сосало под ложечкой и сводило живот. Да еще и тело стало меняться слишком быстро. К концу мая он был вынужден раскатать брюки и манжеты рубашки Джозефа Роджерса на один подгиб. Баки чувствовал себя неловко, странно. Он не знал, куда ему деть руки, часто запинался, потому что путался в ногах. Но хуже всего было то, что он вынужден был смотреть на Стива сверху вниз, а он не хотел. Еще в начале осени он был ростом со Стива, может, немного повыше. Баки не хотел возвышаться над Стивом, не хотел, чтобы Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх. Хотел, чтобы они запросто могли идти рядом, закинув руки друг другу на плечи. Могли связать свои шнурки и ходить как двухголовое чудовище. Он поначалу даже немного сутулился, стараясь казаться ниже, но это у него плохо выходило. 

Стив говорил ему, что и он сам скоро подрастет. Он был в этом уверен. Баки только соглашался:

– Конечно, Стив. Может, даже этим летом.

– Точно, Бак, – он уверенно кивнул и заговорщически шепнул. – Помнишь ту гадалку?

От напоминания о ней у Баки мороз прошел по коже.

– Она сказала мне! Пообещала! Ты же видел, какие штуки она выделывала!

Баки закусил губу. Он помнил то, что она сказала ему. Это, наверное, был какой-то гипноз или трюк. Потому что картинки, пронесшиеся тогда перед его глазами были жуткими, пугающими. Липкими и отвратительными. Как в страшном немецком кино.

– Баки, – голос Стива был встревоженным. – Ты бледный, как смерть.

– Я просто вспомнил, что сказала мне та гадалка…

– Сказала? – удивился Стив. – Но она ничего тебе не говорила. Вообще ничего.

– Но мы говорили… Я отвечал, Стив. Ты ведь должен был слышать, ты ведь стоял рядом. Она, наверное, владеет каким-то гипнозом, она показала мне… что-то.

– Бак, – Стив подергал его за руку. – Баки, что ты тогда увидел?

– Сам не пойму. Больницу какую-то. Инструменты страшные. Гул такой, как от электричества, знаешь? Саркофаг. А там я, только взрослый. Я так испугался, Стив. А вдруг меня поймают те люди? А вдруг сделают что-то со мной?

Стив нахмурился.

– Чушь какая-то. Может, она и не настоящая ведьма. Шарлатанка и все. А что я вырасту, так это же понятно, что я ребенок и я расту. А тебе она показала какой-нибудь фильм. Может, она умеет гипнотизировать и показывать фильмы.

– Она показала, как я убиваю людей. Это ведь запрещено, Стив. Понимаешь?

Стив пожал плечами:

– В общем, конечно, запрещено. Могут и на электрический стул отправить. Но бывают же случаи, когда нет другого выхода. Лучше, конечно, без крайних мер, ты прав.

– Нет, Стив. Я не о том говорю. Нам нельзя убивать. Это вообще самое страшное преступление для нас: убить человека.

– Даже если он отъявленный ублюдок?

Баки посмотрел на свои руки.

– Каждый человек может быть чьим-то донором. Поэтому ты убиваешь сразу двоих.

А про себя он подумал, что смог бы убить, если бы от этого зависела жизнь Стива. Баки защитил бы его.

– Я тебя защищу, – услышал он голос Стива. – Я не дам тебя в обиду. Ерунда все эти побасенки. Я всегда найду тебя и защищу. Где бы ты ни был.

Баки улыбнулся.

– Не завидую этим мерзавцам, – сказал Баки, но липкое чувство страха все еще сжимало его живот.

«Я буду ждать тебя, Стив,» — подумал он: «Если меня схватят те вампироборцы, я буду ждать тебя. Я не умру, ты только приди, а я дождусь.»

* * *

Учебный год прошел, и началось жаркое лето. Закончился седьмой класс, и впереди маячили два месяца беззаботных дней. Они нашли работу на верфи, и обоим она была по силам. Все, что им требовалось – потрошить рыбу после утреннего улова. Они работали до полудня, а потом могли заниматься чем угодно. Платили, конечно, мало, зато разрешали брать сколько угодно мелкой рыбешки, которую было не продать. Но Сара знала, как ее приготовить. В то лето они все пропахли рыбой, а на столе были, наверное, все рыбные блюда, которые только можно представить. Сара делала суп, запекала с картошкой, жарила, варила, делала пироги, солила, сушила и даже коптила во дворе. Все коты и кошки в их районе бежали за ними, подняв хвосты, как только чуяли их приближение. Иногда они скармливали им по полведра: холодильника дома не было, и они все равно не сохранили бы всю добычу.

Днем, после работы, когда все дела в доме были сделаны, они забирались на крышу и лежали там, спасаясь от жары и зноя. Их кожа и волосы пахли рыбой, но Баки этот запах даже нравился. Хотя ему было все равно, как пахнет Стив, для него это был лучший аромат в мире.

К середине июля их тела покрылись загаром. Баки потерял свою обычную бледность и стал даже темнее Стива, его кожа бронзовела, зато Стив стал бело-золотым, только наоборот: раньше его пшеничные волосы отливали солнечной золотинкой, а теперь они выбелились почти до молочного цвета, зато кожа была будто присыпана золотой пыльцой. Баки смотрел на Стива все чаще.

Надежды Стива на то, что он вырастет, почти не оправдались. По сравнению с весной он подрос меньше, чем на дюйм. Зато Баки от солнца и постоянного питания вытягивался, как бамбук. Скоро он стал почти на голову выше, обогнал даже Сару. Скрывать теперь свой рост, сутулясь, он уже не мог. Даже подвернутые брюки Джозефа Роджерса не скрывали его щиколотки. Пришлось распрямить штанины до конца. Стив не подавал виду, что это его как-то задевает, но Баки видел – Стив переживает. Особенно остро Баки это прочувствовал, когда они, отправились вечером на рынок, чтобы добыть продуктов со скидками на вечернем базаре, и встретили стайку девчонок из их школы. 

Те стояли поодаль и шептались, косясь на них, пока Стив выбирал капусту. Они уже пошли обратно с тяжелыми сумками, когда одна из девиц, самая бойкая, подбежала к ним и окликнула:

– Хей, Баки!

Им пришлось остановиться.

– Здравствуй, Мередит, – отозвался Баки. – Как дела?

– Ты знаешь, по субботам устраивают танцы в Блэк-Холле?

– Не знал, – вежливо ответил Баки, но он почему-то сразу же представил, как они могли бы пойти туда со Стивом. В воскресенье рыбаки в море не выходят – ведь утром все они идут в церковь, и у них свободен весь вечер субботы и все воскресенье. Они могли бы пойти туда. Баки купил бы мороженое и газировку, они танцевали бы, менялись партнершами, дурачились бы.

– Но тогда ты должен пойти с нами! – воскликнула она.

– Я вовсе не против, – широко улыбнулся Баки. – Мы придем обязательно.

– Мы? – на хорошеньком лице Мередит застыло выражение удивления и непонимания.

– Ну да, Стив и я, – Баки обернулся. Стив стоял за ним – Баки загородил его почти полностью, он сделал шаг в сторону.

– Привет, Мередит, – угрюмо поприветствовал ее Стив и поправил челку.

– Привет, Стив, – Мередит улыбалась, но Баки показалось, что как-то неестественно и натянуто. Ее симпатичное лицо сразу стало отталкивающим. – Ну ты, конечно же, тоже можешь прийти, – сказала она чересчур любезно.

– Мы придем, – ответил Баки. Он уже так размечтался о сказочном вечере с газировкой и мороженым для Стива, что не собирался отказываться от веселья из-за какой-то там Мередит. – Пока, Мередит.

– Пока, Баки, – прощебетала она и пошла обратно к своим подружкам.

– Пока, – угрюмо ответил Стив.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Баки рассеянно представлял этот самый Блэк-Холл в зеркалах и ярких хрустальных люстрах. Он видел только фойе того злосчастного кабаре и в мечтах о танцах всплывало именно оно, а еще он переживал, что им со Стивом, по сути совершенно нечего надеть. Все их вещи… обычные. И если у Стива имелось две пары брюк, то у Баки носил только те, которые были на нем, но, в конце концов, у них в районе все ребята из рабочих семей, и похвастаться вещами из Блумингдейла не мог никто.

– Весело будет, правда, Стив? – спросил Баки.

– Ага, – промямлил тот кисло. – Тебе-то точно будет.

– А тебе разве нет? – спросил расстроенный Баки. – Чем плохо? Потанцуем, возьмем газировки или там мороженое…

– Тебе-то что за радость от мороженого? – буркнул Стив.

– Ну я не для себя, – растерялся Баки.

– Точно, очень весело будет сидеть и есть мороженое, когда эта Мередит тычется в тебя сиськами.

– Что за глупость ты говоришь, Стив? – Баки нахмурился.

– Скажи еще, не заметил, – огрызнулся тот. – Как будто только капусту и жрет, вот на нее все и клюют. А сама она с тремя парнями разом крутила. Скажешь, честно это?

– А ты только на ее сиськи и смотрел, как я погляжу, – Баки неожиданно разозлился. – Ну да, оно и верно. Куда тебе еще смотреть? Они как раз на уровне твоих глаз.

Баки выпалил это от злости, сам не понимая, почему так вспылил. Он тоже считал Мередит нечестной, и после того, как она смотрела на Стива – со снисхождением – она перестала ему нравиться совершенно. Только он жалел уже о своих словах, а внутри все равно жгла непонятная злость. Стив покраснел, схватил из рук Баки сумку с брюквой и огрызнулся:

– Сам донесу!

– Да и пожалуйста! Очень надо, – огрызнулся в ответ Баки и направился в другую сторону. Просить прощения он не хотел. Стив его обидел, только чем именно, Баки не мог понять. Но от этой обиды хотелось задеть его посильнее. Баки и задел, только перестарался.

Он не хотел, чтобы его кто-то видел, и забрался на крышу кирпичного дома по пожарной лестнице, спрятался за развешанными на просушку простынями и заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Зачем Стив такое сказал? Он же хотел только повеселиться с ним. Что ему эта Мередит и другие девчонки? Неужели Стив не понимает? Неужели не понимает, что… что… что. Это Стив заглядывается на девочек, а не Баки. Это Баки должен быть обижен! Это Баки потеряет его рано или поздно! Баки не был дураком. Стив был лучше всех в мире. Храбрый, смелый, со Стивом он не боялся ничего на свете. Конечно, у Стива появится девушка, и он захочет завести семью, а Баки останутся только короткие встречи раз месяц. Своей семьи у него не будет. Баки знал это. Ему просто никто не нужен, кроме Стива, и когда Стив встретит достойную девушку, то Баки только и останется, что стоять в стороне и смотреть на счастье друга. А сегодня Баки сам притянул к себе свое несчастье. Ну зачем? Зачем он только сказал про его дурацкий рост? Обидел Стива. Разве же он теперь простит? Баки предал его, знал прекрасно, как Стив переживает из-за этого, и все равно кольнул в самое больное, испортил все! Он мог бы быть со Стивом еще год или два, может, даже целых пять лет, пока Стив не решит жениться, но сам разрушил все своим болтливым языком.

Хуже всего было то, что Баки знал, куда бить, и бил в самое больное сознательно. Сознательно сделал наговорил жестоких слов самому дорогому человеку. Самому лучшему. Самому прекрасному. Стив не был мелким. Стив был добрым, нежным, яростным, воинственным, решительным, хитрым, безрассудным и справедливым, но уж точно никогда не мелким. Все, что было в нем мелкого – его рост, но душа Стива была огромной. Стив был, как маленькое бобовое зернышко из сказки, которое, если дать ему прорасти, достанет до небес. Баки было порой страшно от этого. Стив с каждым годом пугал его все больше, и Баки любил его за это все сильнее. Когда они встретились, Стив кидался на мальчишек больше и старше их за издевательства над голубем с поломанным крылом, и всего полгода потребовалось для того, чтобы Стив так же кинулся на мафиози, защищая незнакомую ему девушку. С кем Стив решит сражаться через десять лет, Баки боялся даже представить. Только знал, что хочет быть всегда рядом. Рядом, пусть даже и ненужный ему. Ненужный потому, что через десять лет Стив засияет, как самая яркая звезда. Ярче Солнца. Баки знал это, и ему становилось все горше. 

Баки стало так жалко себя, что он покрепче обхватил свои колени, и слезы потекли сильнее, впитываясь в ткань брюк.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

– А где Баки? – спросила мать, когда Стив вернулся один с рынка.

– Откуда я знаю? Я к нему не привязан, – ответил тот хмуро.

– Ну-ну, – только и сказала Сара, но больше не поднимала вопрос.

Стив был зол. Как Баки мог флиртовать с этой вертихвосткой? И сам он был как вертихвостка. Дурак. Распушился, как павлин, и любезничал с этой мерзкой Мередит. Подумаешь, красотка. Ничего особенного на самом-то деле. Ну, смазливенькая, конечно, что уж тут спорить. Но такая вся жеманная, аж противно. А этот… Этот... Петух! Повелся на сиськи. Даже смотреть противно было. Еще и выставил все, как будто это Стив пялился! Придурок. Еще и коротышкой назвал.

Стив думал так о Баки целый вечер, сточил весь карандаш, и все из-за того, что так сильно жал на листок, что ломал грифель. Да и лист продырявил. И рисунок только испортил.

Баки не было до самой ночи, они с матерью уже даже легли, когда он вернулся.

Мать расспрашивала у него что случилось, да где он был, а Стив отвернулся к стене и сделал вид, что спит. Хотя слышал, как этот придурок устраивается на ночь.

Утром им надо было идти на верфи. Баки поднялся раньше, наверное, хотел улизнуть. Стив даже пожалел, что не первым проснулся. Он-то мог почистить зубы и выскочить, а теперь пришлось смотреть на этого фазана. Стоит, причесывается. Челку эту свою на бок укладывает. Франт недоделанный. Еще, наверное, ногти будет начищать щеткой. Как будто они снова не станут черными после рыбы.

Стив побрызгал в лицо водой и прошелся пару раз щеткой по зубам. Даже расчесываться не стал принципиально. Хотел уже выйти, но Сара остановила его и велела вымыть шею и уши. Все из-за этого чистюли. Пришлось мыть.

Пока он плескался, Баки успел выйти первым. Стив поспешил за ним. Сначала обогнал его, а когда Баки обогнал в ответ, демонстративно перешел на другую сторону улицы.

Так и шли до самого цеха. Стив искоса поглядывал на Баки. Видел, как тот смотрит на него, но когда Стив смотрел в упор, то тот сразу же прекращал и делал вид, что он просто оглядывается по сторонам.

В цеху они тоже встали по разные стороны стола. Миссис Берковиц, работавшая рядом со Стивом, спросила, какая кошка пробежала между ними. Стив, стиснув зубы, процедил: 

– Рыжая и драная.

Миссис Берковиц усмехнулась, а Баки хмуро уставился на него, вспарывая брюхо очередной рыбине.

Так они молчали два дня. Стив уже даже начал тосковать по разговорам и по Баки, но заговорить первым он не мог. Казалось, что если он откроет рот, то они разругаются еще сильнее.

– Сегодня суббота, – предпринял попытку Стив, поглядывая на Баки так, будто бы ему было все равно.

Все дела по дому они уже сделали, а потому Баки лежал на животе и листал какой-то журнал. Стив ради интереса заглянул в него, когда проходил мимо. Это был старый выпуск Movie Mirror, за позапрошлый месяц. Баки даже не читал, просто рассматривал фотографии, и даже не удосужился повернуть голову.

– Я помню, – сказал он, продолжая пялиться на рекламу фильма «Лицо со шрамом».

Стив не знал, что делать дальше. Он напомнил про субботу, думал, Баки сам скажет, что он голоден, но он вообще никак не отреагировал. Стив прошелся по комнате, чтобы Баки заметил его и не мог игнорировать. Один раз так близко, что чуть не наступил на его проклятый журнал. Баки уже перевернул страницу и теперь рассматривал фотографию Кларка Гейбла, но вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, он просто сел по-турецки и положил журнал себе на колени.

Только вечером Стив понял, чего он так придирчиво изучал. Их выстиранные днем рубашки и брюки уже высохли, и Баки затеял глажку. Только в этот раз как-то слишком тщательно: отутюжил себе стрелки на брюках, а на рубашке не было ни складочки.

Он почти закончил, когда домой вернулась мать. 

– Миссис Роджерс, – обратился он к ней. – Можно взять ваши щипцы для завивки?

– Зачем тебе? – спросила она.

Баки показал ей журнал.

– Сегодня танцы в Блэк-Холле. Хочу вот так сделать челку, чтобы волной лежала.

Стив даже шею вытянул, чтобы посмотреть, что там этот павлин себе придумал. Сара взяла в руки журнал и критически осмотрела сперва фото, а затем и самого Баки.

– Нет, детка, щипцами ты так не сделаешь. Тут нужен бриолин.

Мать подошла к шкафчику, где хранила свою косметику, и достала баночку.

– Давай-ка, садись. Сейчас мы над тобой поколдуем.

Стив хмыкнул, но на него никто не обратил внимания, и он уткнулся в рисунок.

– Ну вот, почти как на фото.

Сара поднесла журнал к лицу Баки так, что Стиву было совсем ничего не видно.

– Спасибо, миссис Роджерс, – сказал Баки и надел рубашку, проверяя, достаточно ли она выглажена.

– Дай-ка я посмотрю на тебя. – Мать загораживала весь обзор. – Красавец.

– А ты почему до сих пор сидишь в трусах? – спросила она, обернувшись.

– Вот мне больше делать нечего, как ходить на глупые танцульки, – отозвался Стив. – У меня и без них полно важных дел.

– Ну-ну, – только и ответила та и снова обратилась к Баки. – Возвращайся до двенадцати.

– Хорошо, миссис Роджерс, – ответил он и направился к двери.

Стив впервые увидел его… такого. Выглядел как придурок, если честно.

– Чучело, – фыркнул Стив и уткнулся в рисунок.

Важные дела, однако, не делались. Рисунок не шел, книга не читалась, Стив сказал Саре, что идет гулять, но когда вышел, понял – все остальные занятия без Баки тоже бессмысленны. Стив обошел их квартал, бесцельно пиная камушек по тротуару, вскоре ему это надоело. Он решил обойти следующий квартал, еще один и еще. Он и сам не заметил, как оказался у Блэк-Холла. На крыльце стояли несколько ребят, а из приоткрытой двери доносилась музыка.

Стив прислонился к стене дома на противоположной улице и равнодушно посмотрел на вход. Танцы его не интересовали совершенно, он даже стал рассматривать фасады на противоположной улице, а встал здесь, просто потому что захотел. В конце концов, у них свободная страна, и стоять он мог, где захочет.

Стив поскучал немного, прошелся до перекрестка, обратно вернулся уже по той стороне, где располагался танцхолл. Тех ребят, которые стояли у входа, больше не было. Дверь была все так же открыта, музыка звучала громче. Слышался гомон высоких подростковых голосов, ритмичные удары туфель о деревянный пол, смех и трубы, разливающиеся ритмами фокстрота.

Стив вошел внутрь, просто потому что мог.

* * *

Баки пришел в Блэк-Холл раздосадованный. Он надеялся, что Стив из чистого упрямства пойдет с ним на эти дурацкие танцы хотя бы для того, чтобы дразнить. Проходя мимо витрин, он старался незаметно рассмотреть себя. Неужели он и правда выглядит как чучело? Неужели Стиву настолько не понравилось? В отражении он не видел ничего смешного, да и другие парни были гораздо более нарядные, а на прически израсходовали, наверное, всю банку бриолина. Баки почувствовал себя увереннее и вошел.

Он ожидал увидеть зеркала и хрустальные люстры, позолоченную лепнину или росписи на стенах, но ничего этого не было. Стены были голые, кирпичные. Украшением служили шторы, свисавшие с самого потолка, а между ними проглядывала кирпичная кладка. Через весь зал тянулись гирлянды с флажками, маскирующими серый потолок, и невзрачные люстры. Вдоль стен стояли столики на четырех человек, за которыми сидели компании и весело болтали, стараясь перекричать музыку. В центре, на старом истершемся паркете вовсю резвились парочки, а в конце зала, на небольшом подиуме, играл джаз-бэнд.

Баки огляделся, нашел незанятое место у стены, в небольшой нише, где когда-то было окно, и встал там, наблюдая за всеобщим весельем. Ему самому совершенно не хотелось веселиться. Все это было бессмысленно без Стива. Баки поддел носком ботинка чуть отходящую дощечку паркета. Зря он пришел. В сущности, он ведь даже и танцевать не умеет все эти современные танцы. Он вздохнул, вспоминая, как родители иногда вечерами заводили патефон и плавно двигались по гостинной в такт музыке, а они с сестрами повторяли, после мать меняла пластинку, и они все неумело кривляясь, отплясывали чарльстон, кто как мог. На танцплощадке лихо танцевали свинг и джиттербаг, он наблюдал, пытаясь запомнить движения, но сам чувствовал себя неуверенно. Если бы Стив был здесь, он бы не побоялся танцевать, может быть, даже наоборот, показал бы несколько приемчиков, которые точно смог бы повторить.

Тут он увидел Мередит на танцплощадке. Она стояла в окружении подружек и внимательно осматривала зал. Баки стало совсем неуютно, зря он вообще пошел сюда. Мередит его не интересовала, тем более, Стив ей совсем не нравился, а для Баки это был весомый критерий оценки человека. Возможно, что даже самый главный. Был бы здесь Стив, уж он бы не стал тушеваться. Прошел бы мимо нее, поздоровался, и они со Стивом пригласили каких-нибудь хороших девушек, но сейчас он, прячась за людей, пробирался к выходу, оглядываясь на Мередит, и, разумеется, налетел на кого-то.

– Простите, – тут же извинился Баки, шагнул назад и увидел перед собой высокого человека, которого не мог не узнать. Черты его лица врезались ему в память так отчетливо, что при воспоминаниях липкий страх охватывал его снова и снова, возвращая в тот проклятый вечер.

Человек был в полосатой рубашке и фартуке официанта, но Баки до сих пор видел его только в черном. Он в ужасе отшатнулся, забывая как дышать, и наткнулся спиной на какого-то взрослого подростка.

– Эй, смотри куда прешь! – услышал Баки, и его самого толкнули куда-то вбок. Он налетел на девочку, она взвизгнула, отступая назад, и Баки услышал звон стекла и упавшего железного подноса. Официанта обступили полукругом и смотрели на разбитые стаканы и креманки. На паркете растекалась лужица из подтаявшего мороженого. Баки побежал к выходу, расталкивая людей. Ему было страшно. Ему хотелось поскорее уйти, пойти домой к Стиву и больше никогда не появляться в этом районе. Он оглядывался назад и видел цепкий взгляд официанта, следящего за ним. Он так спешил уйти, что не заметил Стива, осматривающего зал.

* * *

Стив оказался в затененном помещении, пахнущем разгоряченными телами и сладким сиропом, который смешивали с содовой и поливали растолченный лед. Лампочки висели над потолком такими же рядами, как гирлянды с разноцветными флажками, но их явно было недостаточно, чтобы хорошо осветить зал. Шум стоял такой, что, кажется, окутывал его густой паутиной.

И вот сюда-то решил пойти этот придурок вместо склада металлолома? Стив вгляделся в танцующих. Он даже привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь найти Баки. Бесполезно. Парни были все похожи друг на друга, причесанные как придурки. Баки его дурацкий вид хотя бы шел, неохотно признал Стив. Хотя Баки был красивый во что бы не оделся, хоть в белом балахоне Пьеро, хоть в фартуке, в котором они потрошили рыбу.

Стив решил, что нужно искать Мередит. Ее рыжая кудрявая голова должна была выделяться. К тому же она наверняка ходит со своей мерзкой стайкой подружек, с которыми она любила поиздеваться над другими. Этот павлин наверняка уже распустил хвост и крутится вокруг этой сисястой дуры.

Стив пристально всмотрелся в зал, а затем в каждый столик. Наконец, он заприметил ее. Мередит действительно стояла в окружении подружек, и надменно смотрела на мимо-проходящих девушек.

Стив направился к ней.

– В сторону, сопляк, – рявкнул на него официант, отталкивая с дороги.

– Сам следи, куда идешь! – огрызнулся в ответ Стив.

Официант зыркнул на него, но связываться не стал, куда-то спешил. Стив прошел мимо разбитых стаканов, вокруг которых по полу растекалась сладкая и липкая жижа, уже разнесенная по деревянным доскам неаккуратными посетителями. Стив обошел ее по кругу. Паркет был липкий и неприятный. «Наверное, какой-то придурок выбил у него из рук поднос и убежал, а он просто спешит, чтобы поймать его,» – подумал Стив. Но эта мысль выветрилась у него из головы, потому что он был близок к цели, и Мередит его явно заметила. Ее лицо стало еще более надменным, и она с неприязнью оглядела Стива. Тот даже почувствовал себя неловко и нервно зачесал челку на бок рукой, чтобы иметь чуть более пристойный вид, если вдруг этот придурок появится на горизонте.

– Привет, Мередит, – сказал Стив, привлекая ее внимание, потому что до этого она показательно отвернулась.

– Привет, – нехотя отозвалась она, будто сделала ему величайшее одолжение.

– А где Баки? – сразу же спросил Стив, ходить вокруг да около у него выходило только с другом, с остальными он был прямолинеен.

– Не знаю, – ее раздражение плохо скрывалось за показным равнодушием. – А он что, должен был прийти?

– Но ведь ты же сама позвала нас, – возразил Стив.

– Я?! Вас?! – изумилась она отвратительно наигранно. – С чего бы мне приглашать вас? Это мальчики становятся в очередь, чтобы пригласить меня.

Ее подружки мерзко захихикали.

– Что-то я не вижу ни одного, – возразил Стив.

Мередит покраснела, ее лицо сразу будто раздулось и пошло мерзкими пятнами.

– Так не видела? – снова спросил Стив.

– Не видела! – выплюнула она. – Это не я с ним за ручку хожу, Роджерс.

Стив пожал плечами и отошел. Вслед он услышал смешки и какие-то обрывки фраз. Он понимал, что они смеются над ним, но решил не связываться.

В зале ему стало тошно, и он поспешил выйти на улицу. Может, Баки еще не пришел, кто знает, что ему взбредет в голову. Вдруг решил купить перед танцами какой-нибудь пестрый платок, мерзко-желтый, как у тех жеманных парней в кабаре. Ему в голову может прийти все что угодно.

Он продрался через зал обратно к выходу и отошел подальше от входа. Солнце уже скрылось за домами. Небо было еще светлое, но все улицы утопали в густой тени. Стало свежо.

– Эй, Роджерс, ищешь Барнса? – окликнули его ребята, сидящие на перилах.

Стив подошел к ним поближе. Это были парни из старших классов, а позвал его Энди Дэвис, который один раз помог выпутаться им из переделки с хулиганами.

– Ага, – ответил Стив. – Видел его?

– Видел, – Энди вытащил изо рта папироску и махнул рукой за спину. – Выскочил как ошпаренный минут пять назад и побежал в тот переулок.

– Ага, спасибо, – ответил Стив. – Ну, я пойду за ним, – сказал он, не зная, что еще сказать.

– Иди, Роджерс, иди. Еще догонишь, – ответил Энди и снова повернулся к приятелю, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору.

Стив чинно, не теряя достоинства, чтобы не показать, парням, как ему важен Баки, спустился с лестницы и дал волю ногам, когда оказался на земле, срываясь с места, что было сил.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Баки бежал не разбирая дороги. Дома перед его глазами расплывались и смазывались, он не различал лиц вокруг и не слышал ничего, но его ноги ощущались ватными и медленными, будто сила покидала их. Баки видел боковым зрением всполохи пожара, заставляющего его оглядываться, но вокруг были обычные улицы с гуляющими людьми, а то, что ему чудилось языками пламени, оказывалось светом в окнах. 

Его сердце колотилось так сильно, что казалось, будто оно вот-вот оторвется и выпрыгнет через горло. Он зажмурился, но перед глазами возникло лицо человека в черном, окруженного пламенем. Его рот растягивался в мерзком оскале, в уголках рта скопилась слюна.

Баки обернулся и увидел вдалеке фигуру, выскочившую на крыльцо. Человек оглядывался вокруг, ища Баки. Это был его шанс скрыться незамеченным, он побежал быстрее, но налетел на двух женщин, которые громкими криками и бранью привлекли внимание его преследователя, который тотчас бросился в погоню.

Баки хотел бежать домой, но вдруг подумал, что так он приведет этого человека в дом Стива. В дом Стива! Что эти люди убьют Стива из-за Баки, и тогда он свернул в переулок, надеясь увести преследователя совершенно в другом направлении. И это было ошибкой. Узкий проход, в котором рядами стояли мусорные баки и деревянные ящики, был перегорожен. Баки в ужасе остановился, решая, что делать. Он не мог перебраться через высокий забор: пришлось бы подтаскивать ящики, а у него не было на это времени. Он увидел дверь, вероятно, подсобного помещения ателье, которое выходило витриной на главную улицу, и бросился к ней. Он колотил в нее что есть силы.

– Прошу, впустите меня! Впустите!

Баки не знал, кричал он во весь голос или шептал. Дверь оставалась заперта. Владелец закрывал свою лавку по субботам, и в ателье не было никого.

– Никто тебе не поможет, сучонок. Сатанинский выблядок.

Баки обернулся. В проеме между домами стоял один из тех Рыцарей Рассвета, которые уничтожили всю семью Баки.

– А мы думали, ты уже сдох без своей потаскухи-мамаши. Даже и не искали. Но вы живучие, как клещи.

Баки отступил назад, споткнулся о какой-то мешок и упал на липкий от растекшихся помоев асфальт. От страха он не мог подняться, его колени дрожали. Человек медленно приближался к нему. Проходя мимо одного из мусорных контейнеров, он сдвинул его так, что тот наполовину закрывал проход и за ним ничего нельзя было увидеть с улицы. Баки оказался словно в клетке.

– Как ты выжил? Сколько сосал до того, как нашел донора?

– Я не брал кровь других людей, только у одного, – сказал Баки дрожащим голосом.

Он отползал назад, пока не уперся спиной в деревянный забор. Дальше ползти было некуда. Человек приближался медленно. На земле валялись какие-то железные пруты, Рыцарь присел, не сводя глаз с Баки, и поднял один. Длинный, похожий на те, что использовались для ограждения палисадников перед домами. Он взвесил его в руке.

– Наверное, тебе такой сойдет, а, крысеныш?

– Не надо, пожалуйста, – Баки, кажется, шевелил одними только губами. Его сковал страх, ноги были слабыми, а руки тяжелыми. Баки пошарил вокруг и нащупал какой-то камень. 

– Я буду защищаться, – сказал он, сжимая камушек в руке.

Рыцарь остановился, настороженно вглядываясь в Баки. Он покрепче сжал свой штырь.

– Угрожаешь мне, паразит? – вкрадчиво спросил человек. – Убить меня хочешь?

– Нет, – испуганно сказал Баки. – Отпустите меня, мы же не делаем ничего плохого…

– Ничего плохого?! – вскричал человек. – Само ваше существование претит замыслу Господню! Шлюхи Сатаны!

Человек выкатил глаза, его рот в окружении россыпи прыщей кривился, выплевывая слова вместе со слюной.

– Вы, отнимаете наших женщин! Соблазняете их и делаете своими подстилками! Завлекаете их в оргии своим колдовством!

– Нет же, нет… – Баки сжимался в комок, потому что пятиться больше было некуда. 

– Нет? Нет?! Как ты выжил, а? Кого соблазнил?! Я найду эту сучку, твою подстилку, и научу ее, кому правильно давать!

У Баки побелело перед глазами, человек угрожал Стиву. Он крепче сжал в руке свой камень и швырнул его. Бросок вышел сильным, но не очень метко – у него дрожали руки.

Баки сначала почувствовал запах крови, а потом увидел, как красная жидкость заливает половину лица нападавшего. Тот сначала не понял, что произошло, но когда увидел кровь, завизжал:

– Ты ранил меня! Ты посмел напасть! Ты, грязная тварь! Ты хотел меня убить!

На последних словах Баки почувствовал, как теряет сознание. Тело стало будто ватное, живот скрутило, и во рту появился привкус крови. Его мутило оттого, что он мог действительно убить и от гнилого запаха крови этого человека.

– Я убью тебя, сатанинский выблядок, – выплюнул человек и кинулся вперед.

Баки был уверен, что сейчас его убьют. Человек бросился на него – сделал к нему несколько шагов, но тут из тела слева показался острый наконечник штыря. Такого же, который держал в руке нападавший. Ладонь человека разжалась, и его металлический прут упал на асфальт с гулким звоном. Следом рухнул и сам Рыцарь.

Баки смотрел на это словно в замедленной съемке, как будто в проекторе сломался мотор, и кадры выводятся с задержкой.  
Человек упал, под ним растекалась лужа крови, он хрипел и пытался ползти. Баки медленно, как во сне, поднял взгляд и увидел Стива, стоящего с железным штырем в руке. Он был бледным и испуганным.

– Стив... – только и смог произнести Баки.

– Он хотел тебя убить, – сказал Стив растерянно. – Он убил бы тебя.

– Это был Рыцарь Рассвета. Я видел его. Он был тогда там, дома… Он узнал меня.

Стив мелко дрожал. Ноги Баки все еще не слушались, но он смог подняться и подошел к нему, обойдя все еще шевелящегося человека. Кровавое пятно расползалось по его рубашке, заливая ткань темно-красным, скрывая розово-белую полоску.

– Он убил бы тебя, – снова повторил Стив.

Баки обнял его, заслоняя собой лежащее уже без движения тело от взгляда Стива.

– Если бы я его не убил, он убил бы тебя, Бак, - голос Стива дрожал.

– Прости, что тебе пришлось это сделать за меня, Стив, – шепнул Баки.

Он дрожал сам и чувствовал, как вздрагивает Стив.

– Что нам делать, Бак? – спросил Стив. – Вызвать полицию?

Баки затих. Он думал о том, как защитить Стива. Он мог бы взять всю ответственность на себя, но тогда эти ублюдки все узнают, придут к Стиву и Саре, а этого Баки не мог допустить. И уж точно им нельзя было вызывать полицию. Стив напал со спины, и ни один судья не поверит в такую самооборону. Стиву нельзя было в тюрьму.

– Кто-нибудь видел, что ты пошел сюда? – спросил Баки.

Стив заглянул за его плечо и смотрел на тело. Баки снова отгородил его от трупа и заставил Стива перевести взгляд на себя.

– Кто-нибудь видел тебя? – повторил свой вопрос Баки .

– Энди Дэвис. Сказал, что ты побежал сюда и… я пошел за тобой.

– Ладно-ладно… – Баки глубоко вздохнул. – Вот что мы сделаем. Ты выйдешь отсюда и пойдешь обратно. Спросишь Энди, не видел ли он, как я возвращался, и пройдешь обратно в зал. Сделай так, чтобы тебя увидело как можно больше людей. А потом выходи и иди к котятам на крышу.

– А ты, Бак? – Стив смотрел на него большими, испуганными глазами.

– Я перелезу через забор и уйду отсюда другим путем. Я буду ждать тебя там.

– Пойдем вместе обратно! – сказал Стив и взял Баки за руку.

– Нет, – Баки мотнул головой. – Встретимся на крыше. Найди Энди и спроси, видел ли он, как я вернулся назад. Ты вошел в этот переулок, но никого и ничего не видел. Понимаешь?

Лицо Стива было все еще бледное, но в глазах появилась осмысленность и решимость.

– Я понял, – ответил он.

– Иди, – велел Баки. – Встретимся на крыше.

* * *

Стив вышел из переулка. Он шел, словно по зыбким пескам, будто его ноги были сделаны из ваты. Живот неприятно крутило, к горлу подступала рвота, а во рту ощущался привкус крови. Стив чувствовал ее запах, его руки вспотели и были липкие и грязные, он обтирал их о штаны, но на них осела городская пыль, будто они все были перемазаны то ли в металлической смазке, то ли в крови.

Он вспомнил, как им с матерью достался целый пакет потрохов под рождество. Знакомый мясник, воодушевленный праздником, пожертвовал им почти два фунта того, что не распродал накануне. Он упаковал это в вощеную бумагу в несколько слоев, но потроха все равно пропитывали ее кровью, пачкая руки. За стивом тянулась до дому дорожка кровавых следов. Он был рад нежданному счастью, но руки казались грязными, даже когда он вымыл их несколько раз. Сейчас Стив думал, что он не сможет смыть кровь никогда.

Он дошел до крыльца Блэк-Холла, где раньше сидел Энди с приятелями, но там уже никого не было. Стив испугался. Ему стало жарко, а лицо покрылось тонкой пленкой испарины. Вдруг он ушел, что тогда делать? Стив поднялся по лестнице и снова прошел в зал. Огляделся. Все было так же, как и до его ухода: кругом звучал неразборчивый гомон и смех, в центре зала было так тесно, что люди пританцовывали на месте, и над головами всего зала гремел оркестр. Он увидел рыжие волосы Мередит и подошел к ней.

– Ты не видела Баки? – спросил Стив, похлопав ее по плечу и заставив обернуться.

– Что? Я же сказала, что нет, Роджерс. Прочисть уши! – раздраженно ответила она.

– Он не приходил? – настаивал Стив, сжав ее плечо. – Ты точно уверена?

– Нет, не приходил. – Она скинула его руку. – И не лапай меня своими мерзкими потными ручонками.

Стив отошел, он оглядел зал, высматривая Энди или хотя бы его друзей.

Все столики у стен были заняты. Народу было столько, сколько он не видел даже в их школе на празднике урожая. Все столы занимали парочки, и Энди среди них не было. Стив перевел взгляд на барную стойку и, к своей радости, заметил его там. Стив тут же подошел к нему.

– Ты не видел Баки? – на одном дыхании выпалил Стив.

Энди обернулся к нему.

– Это ты? Я же сказал тебе, что Барнс побежал в переулок.

– Ты не видел, как он возвращался? Его там не было, вообще никого не было, – громко сказал Стив, стараясь перекричать музыку.

– Не видел, – ответил Энди. – Шел бы ты отсюда, Роджерс, а то от духоты на призрака похож.

– Это точно, – ответил Стив. – Пойду отсюда. Если увидишь Баки, скажи, что я искал его. Скажи, что я жду его на крыше. Он знает на какой.

Энди неопределенно махнул рукой. Неясно было, то ли это согласие, то ли это просто жест парня, которого достал назойливый малолетка. В любом случае Стив сделал, что велел Баки, и поспешил к выходу. Баки должен был ждать его на крыше.

Оказавшись на улице, Стив осмотрелся. Людей уже почти не было, только привычные для субботы посетители баров и клубов, праздно шатающиеся по улицам. Он направился к месту встречи. Проходя мимо того злополучного переулка, Стив не мог не оглянуться. Оттуда веяло холодом, переулок был темен, и Стив ничего и никого не увидел. Он испугался, что Баки мог быть все еще там, что тот человек не умер, а поймал его, и теперь уже Баки лежит мертвый на липком асфальте. Стив хотел пойти и проверить, убедиться, что это не так, но вовремя остановился. Баки сказал, что они встретятся на крыше, где живут котята, значит, он будет там.

Он шел вниз по улице и все время оглядывался назад. Стиву казалось, что к нему тянутся руки, что тот человек следует за ним, чтобы отомстить, чтобы добраться до Баки. Стив видел в отражении витрин неясные тени, в окнах подвалов замечал чужие ноги, следующие за ним, но когда останавливался и всматривался в отражение, то не видел никого. Он поднял с земли камень и сжал его, готовый бросить в это страшное, неясное нечто в любой момент. Вот так, вздрагивая и озираясь, он дошел до условленного дома. У Стива екнуло сердце: к пожарной лестнице был подтянут мусорный контейнер с которого они всегда забирались наверх. Значит, Баки уже там, значит, с Баки все хорошо. Стив поднялся на крышу так быстро, как никогда еще не забирался.

– Баки, – позвал он, перелезая через парапет.

– Стив… – услышал он облегченный вздох. – Стиви…

Баки оказался сразу рядом как-то внезапно быстро. Он обнял Стива и буквально втащил на крышу, крепко прижимая к себе.

Стив сжал свой подобранный камень, но обхватил Баки, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.

– Прости меня, Стив, – сказал Баки, прижимаясь губами к виску Стива. – Прости за это все, ты не должен был.

– Он бы убил тебя, – ответил Стив, стараясь скрыть слезы.

Стив почувствовал, как Баки обнимает его, слегка поглаживая спину.

– Я должен был защищаться, должен был убежать, но он угрожал вам, – сказал Баки. – Я не хотел, чтобы он добрался до вас.

– Сейчас не доберется, – зло сказал Стив, внутри него вскипела ярость. Он подумал о матери и о семье Баки, о том, каким Баки был тогда беззащитным. Камень, который он все еще держал в руке, обжигал. Стив подумал, что сейчас он хотел бы ударить того человека еще раз. Ударить не важно кого, даже себя или Баки. Эта мысль испугала Стива так сильно, что он разжал руку, и камень с гулким ударом упал на крышу. Его пальцы дрожали, Стив отступил от Баки, заглядывая в глаза.

– Почему ты не напал на него? Ты же ведь сильный, Бак… Ты мог бы убить его, разорвать…

Баки испуганно и в то же время виновато взглянул на Стива.

– Я не смог бы, Стив.

– Ты в два счета разделался с тем мафиози! – жарко возразил он.

– Я не собирался его убивать. Со сломанными ногами можно жить.

– Мог бы и этому ублюдку переломать ноги и руки, а потом сдать его в полицию.

– Он знал про меня, он нашел бы тебя и твою маму. Я подумал, что лучше умру я, чем ты.  
– Придурок! – Стив ударил его в плечо, но Баки не сдвинулся с места и даже не попытался остановить удар.

Стив начал колотить его по груди и плечам.

– Не смей так говорить! Не смей больше так делать! Ты должен защищать себя! Ты должен!

– Нам запрещено убивать людей, – тихо сказал Баки.

– А кому разрешено?! Но защищаться можно! Ты мог бы!

– Нам запрещено, – повторил Баки. – Если ты убиваешь человека, то можешь убить чьего-то донора…

Стив бессильно опустил руки.

– Но защитить себя… Ты не защищал себя…

– Я бы защитил тебя, Стив, – шепнул Баки.

Стив шагнул к нему и снова обнял.

– Тогда я буду защищать тебя, – произнес он в плечо Баки, обнимая его за талию.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели и все, кто ждал главы в пятницу!
> 
> Прошу прощения за задержку выкладки. Дело в том, что сейчас проходит Зимняя Фандомная Битва, и в эту пятницу у нас была выкладка визитки. Текст не был вычитан вовремя, поэтому произошла такая заминка.
> 
> Приходите читать и смотреть WTF Stucky and Roles 2021:
> 
> https://twitter.com/stuckyandroles  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859289/chapters/70793052

* * *

Они пробыли на крыше еще некоторое время, пока Стива не перестало трясти. Баки был рядом, обнимая его за плечи. Он чувствовал, как Стив напряжен под его пальцами.

На них подозрительно смотрела кошка, собравшаяся на охоту, и еще пять пар маленьких глаз выглядывали из темного зарешеченного оконца.

Они молчали, совсем скоро на город опустилась ночь, небо стало темным, и на нем высыпали звезды.

– Нужно идти домой, Стив, – сказал Баки.

– Да, – согласился Стив. – Пора.

Баки внимательно осмотрел Стива с ног до головы. Он не заметил на нем никаких пятен, разве что одежда была немного помятой, но так Стив ходил всегда. Баки еще раз осмотрел себя. Его беспокоили два маленьких красных пятнышка: рядом с пуговицей и на колене. Но он вполне мог сказать, что это соус, или что-то еще.

– Скажешь, что ходил в Блэк-Холл, чтобы найти меня, но не нашел. Встретил на нашей крыше, и мы помирились.

– Мама будет недовольна, что мы шатаемся по крышам, – заметил Стив.

– Можем сказать Саре, что мы встретились на пустыре, куда ходили запускать змея, но полиции должны рассказать, что встретились на крыше, понимаешь?

– Полиции? Ты думаешь нас будут искать?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Баки. – Но ты должен говорить то, что сказал Энди. Искал меня в переулке, не увидел никого, проверил еще раз в Блэк-Холле и пошел на крышу, там мы встретились.

– А ты? – спросил Стив. – Что скажешь ты?

– Что был на танцах, там случайно столкнулся с официантом, он погнался за мной, я убежал, сюда.

– А что на самом деле, Бак? Как ты спрятал?.. – Стив не договорил.

Баки покачал головой:

– Это не важно, главное, чтобы ты сказал все в точности, как я придумал.

Стив притих, Баки это не понравилось, но он хотя бы не возражал. Они добрались до дома без происшествий. Сара расспрашивала про танцы, Баки честно сказал, что не танцевал вовсе, рассказал ей об официанте, что тот погнался за ним, но он убежал.

– Не получилось, значит, повеселиться, – вздохнула она.

– Может, в следующий раз, – ответил Баки. – Я и танцев современных не знаю. Хорошо бы поучиться им.

Они отправились спать, Стив вел себя совсем обычно, настолько, что Баки забеспокоился. Он все время пытался поймать его взгляд, чтобы понять, что же с ним происходит. После той вспышки ярости, которую Баки буквально почувствовал, там, на крыше, когда обнимал Стива, когда с облегчением вздохнул оттого, что Стив выпустил из рук камень, Стив, казалось, пришел в абсолютную норму. Это было странно, это пугало больше, чем если бы Стив беспокоился. Баки боялся, что эта волна отступила ненадолго и еще вернется, сильнее и разрушительнее.

Он верно угадал. Стиву снились кошмары. Он чувствовал это кожей, ощущал острый жар, исходивший от Стива, вздрагивающего во сне. Баки оглянулся на Сару. Она крепко спала, что было не удивительно. Стив не издавал ни звука.

Баки провел рукой по его лбу, и Стив испуганно открыл глаза.

– Тебе снился кошмар, – шепнул Баки тихо. – Давай спать.

– Погоди, – Стив сжал его запястье. – Ложись со мной, Бак.

– Я здесь, с тобой, – ответил он. – А на раскладушке не хватит места, она слишком узкая для нас двоих.

– Тогда я к тебе. – Стив сполз со своего места, стаскивая вниз одеяло и подушку. – Можно?

Баки подвинулся. Он был совсем не против. Чем ближе был Стив, тем спокойнее он чувствовал себя, тем надежнее мог защитить его сон.

Сначала они лежали прямо, как солдатики, укрывшись каждый своим одеялом. Стив уже не вздрагивал во сне, только иногда напрягался, становился напряженным, как струна. Баки сжимал его руку, и тот снова успокаивался.

Утром они проснулись, оплетая друг друга руками. Сара молча пила на кухне чай, Баки почувствовал стыд, непонятно за что. Ничего они не делали предосудительного, Сара не сказала ему ни слова о том, в каком виде застала их, только перед уходом на работу просила не давать Стиву спать до обеда.

* * *

Весь следующий день Стив провел как на иголках. Он все же выпытал у Баки, что произошло после того, как он ушел обратно в Блэк-Холл. Тот сказал, что спрятал труп в один из больших контейнеров, которыми нападавший отгородил переулок, перелез через забор и ушел.

Стив хотел сходить туда немедленно и посмотреть, нашли ли уже тело.

– Нельзя, – отрезал Баки. – Если нас увидят там, то заподозрят. Так что пойдем куда угодно, но только не туда.

Поэтому они бессмысленно шатались по району, но и это была так себе идея. Каждый раз, как он видел на улице полицейского, вдоль позвоночника бежал липкий холодок, и Стив старался поскорее уйти.

– Вдруг они узнали, Бак? – испуганно спрашивал Стив.

Баки отвел его на пустырь. Там не было копов, вообще никого не было, кроме разве что каких-нибудь полевых мышей.

Труп обнаружили в воскресенье, и в понедельник утром об этом появилась заметка в “Бруклин Игл”. Хотя об этом убийстве в районе стало известно еще до публикации, новости разлетались мгновенно. Уже утром на работе только и разговоров было о том, как портной нашел человека в контейнере для мусора, прямо за своим ателье.

Предположений о том, кто к этому причастен, было несколько. Говорили, что это разборки мафии и тот официант стал случайной жертвой, кто-то говорил, что он влез в долги и расплатился за это жизнью. Третьи утверждали, что он сам был из мафии.

– Застрелили его, – сказала женщина слева. 

Кругом стоял густой запах рыбьей крови. Миллион рук ловко орудовали ножами, вспарывая рыбам брюшину и вытаскивая кишки. В это утро нож Стива выскальзывал из рук уже третий раз.

– Не знаешь – не бреши, – ответила женщина, стоящая рядом с Баки. – Мой муж работает в лавке напротив, он сказал, что того парня проткнули насквозь гарпуном. 

Стив утер пот со лба, его руки пропахли рыбьей кровью, на них оставались слизь а под ногти забивалась рыбья требуха. Его замутило, а рубашка вся пропиталась потом.

Женщина рядом с ним вспорола рыбине брюхо и вытянула кишки:

– Совсем оскотинились люди. Что им сделал этот парнишка? 

– Да говорят, он сам из мафии был. Говорят, убийца, вот ему и отомстили.

– Да ерунда все это, – отозвался кто-то с самого конца длинного стола, и Стив вздрогнул. – Знала я этого мальчишку. Стэнли Пайк его звали. Тихий и неприметный, добрый христианин, упокой господь его душу. Не водился он с мафией. Попался каким-то зверям под руку, вот и убили.

Стив посмотрел на Баки. Тот не поднимая взгляда, потрошил очередную рыбу. Он поджимал губы, а на его щеке блестела рыбья чешуйка. Стив опустил глаза.

– И как только бог допускает такое зверство на земле? – раздалось с другого конца стола. 

– Может, он не был таким уж хорошим и заслужил, – буркнул себе под нос Стив.

Но его, наверное, никто не услышал, потому что все продолжили обсуждать это убийство. С каждым новым словом Стив все больше цепенел от страха и омерзения. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, нож для потрошения рыбы падал из мокрых рук, и, в конце концов, его вывернуло.

Баки оказался рядом. Он уже снял свой рабочий фартук и помог стянуть его со Стива.

– Идем домой. Сказал им, что ты отравился.

– А вдруг узнают? – спросил Стив. – Вдруг они уже все поняли?

– Ты искал меня и не нашел, помнишь?

– А ты? А вдруг…

– Пойдем домой, – сказал Баки. – Не нужно было сегодня идти сюда.

Стив шел обратно, еле передвигая ноги, хотя даже не нес ведро с их обычной долей. Баки взял сегодня одно и нес его сам. Солнце ярко освещало Бруклин, заставляя потеть под легкой рубашкой, а внутри его сковывало холодом.

Он проходил мимо знакомых и соседей, которые обсуждали друг с другом найденный труп.

“Труп нашли...”, “Убийца...”, “Проткнули...”, “Насадили на решетку да так и оставили...”, “Сбросили с крыши, а он на решетку упал...”, “Его расчленили и в контейнер бросили...”, “Совсем страх потеряли, и виноватых не найдут...”, “Поганые макаронники...”, “Нашли-то за еврейской лавкой, может, евреи и разбирались”

Стив остановился, возле переулка и прижался головой к углу кирпичного дома. Камни в тени холодили его лоб, но на него все так же накатывал жар. Выйти на залитую ярким солнцем улицу было невозможно, оно слепило глаза и заставляло скрываться в тени, не приносящей облегчения.

Он почувствовал руку Баки на своем плече:

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Баки.

– Я ведь человека убил, – сказал Стив. – Но я не жалею, что сделал это. Потому что он убил твою семью, потому что он убил бы тебя. Если я не жалею, значит, все правда? Я злой? Убийца, так?

Баки чуть крепче сжал его плечо.

– Баки, правильно ли я поступил? Это действительно был единственный выход?

– Это не твоя вина, – шепнул Баки. – Все случилось из-за меня.

Стив опустил голову:

– Я не жалею, что спас тебя. Я слышал, что говорил тебе этот ублюдок. Как оскорблял тебя, как грозился… убить. Но, Баки, был ли я в праве лишать его жизни? Я же не судья.

– Если бы не я, тебе бы не пришлось, Стив. Если бы только… – Баки замолчал.

Стив схватил его за руку. У Баки было такое лицо, будто бы он решил сделать какую-то самоубийственную глупость.

– Что ты задумал? – спросил Стив. – Что ты решил? Если ты что-то сделаешь, если сделаешь…

– Я пойду за тобой, – прервал его Баки. – Что бы ты ни решил.

Стив замолчал. Баки обеспечил ему алиби, а Стив повелся на эту уловку и сделал так, как велел ему Баки. Теперь же в своих кошмарах он видел, как Баки забирают, как сажают в тюрьму и он все пытается доказать, что Баки не виновен, но не может, ему не верят, и Баки вновь и вновь уводят за высокие тюремные ворота, и там он погибает от голода, один в сырой камере, где бегают мерзкие крысы. 

– Пойдем домой, Стив, – сказал Баки. – Ты белый, как мел. 

Стив побрел за ним. 

Их двор был похож сейчас на каждый двор Виннегар Хилл: все жители их дома высыпали на улицу, обсуждали найденное тело и провожали их взглядами, перешептываясь, отчего у Стива снова скрутило живот.

На балкон вышел мистер Бобровски, который обычно сидел в своей квартире и не открывал двери даже на Хеллоуин.

– Ходите тут, мелкие паскудники, – злобно процедил он. – Поганцы. Давно пора отправить всю шваль в исправительные школы. Все вы будущие преступники, нищета, шлюхины дети и кончите в канаве с распоротыми брюхами.

Стив обернулся и хотел огрызнуться. Какое право имел этот человек, которого Стив видел второй или третий раз в жизни, говорить так о Баки и о нем. Он даже остановился, но Баки окликнул его.

– Пойдем, Стив, не обращай внимания, – сказал он тихо.

Баки пропустил Стива в квартиру первым.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

– Мы сегодня раньше, Стив, кажется, отравился чем-то. – Баки поставил ведро с рыбешками у входа и закрыл за собой дверь.

Мать собиралась на дежурство, но тут же подошла к ним.

– Отравился? – Она приложила руку ко лбу Стива. – Ты весь в испарине, но температуры, кажется, нет.

– Со мной все в порядке, – отмахнулся Стив. – Просто вырвало и все.

– Мне остаться? – спросила мать.

– Не надо, – ответил Стив.

– Я присмотрю за ним, миссис Роджерс, – заверил ее Баки.

– Дашь ему микстурного порошка от рвоты и следи, чтобы пил каждый час.

– Хорошо, миссис Роджерс, – ответил Баки.

Стива отправили лежать, несмотря на его протесты. Мать достала лекарства из шкафчика и подробно объясняла Баки, как их использовать.

Стив сидел на своей раскладушке и словно в тумане наблюдал за Баки и матерью. Она собиралась, попутно что-то вспоминала, доставала из шкафчика то порошок, то микстуру, сетовала, что лекарств осталось мало, вздохнула: “Лишь бы не желудочный грипп”. Дала Баки последние указания и ушла на дежурство.

– Стив. – Баки оказался рядом с ним, как только мать ушла, в его руке был стакан воды: – Ты должен попить.

– Я не отравился, ты же знаешь. Просто вся эта рыба. Мне стало плохо, вот и все. Запах этот еще, будто прилип к коже.

– Выпей все же воды, – сказал Баки и вложил ему в руки стакан.

Его пальцы чуть задержались на запястьях, легкие, как крылья бабочки. Стив послушно выпил все до капли. Его рука дрожала, и край стакана тихонько звенел, ударяясь о зубы. Баки успел поймать стакан, выскользнувший из его рук.

– Прости, – Стив не узнал свой собственный голос. – Просто руки все в рыбьей требухе, и запах этот…

– Пошли, помоем их, – сказал Баки.

Стив тяжело поднялся – ноги были словно ватные, но как-то Стив умудрился дойти до рукомойника. Баки поставил на дно раковины тазик и уже налил воды. Когда Стив опустил руки в воду, она стала неприятного цвета - мутная и грязная. Наверное, Стив стоял так слишком долго, потому что Баки взял его запястье и начал осторожно очищать грязь из-под ногтей мыльной щеткой. Одну руку, вторую. Баки несколько раз менял воду и продолжал сосредоточенно мыть его ладони, запястья, пальцы. Солнце из маленького окошечка светило на щеку Баки, золотя светлый пушок. На скуле блеснула рыбья чешуйка. Стив осторожно убрал ее, подцепив кончиком мокрого пальца.

– Чешуйка, – сказал Стив хриплым голосом.

– Ерунда, – ответил Баки, поймал его руку и поднес к лицу. - Больше не пахнет рыбой. Только мылом и тобой.

Стив кивнул, молча соглашаясь.

– Тебе лучше сейчас отдохнуть, - сказал он.

– Ладно, - Стив не стал спорить. Он и правда чувствовал такую усталость, что готов был рухнуть немедленно, но все же добрался до раскладушки сам, сразу же опустив голову на подушку.

Их темная и тесная квартира была для него благословением. Баки ушел на кухню и занимался с рыбешками, которые принес сегодня. Луч солнца падал на него и стол, заставляя золотиться кожу и волосы Баки. Стив моргнул раз-другой и, кажется, уснул.

– Стив, я рад, что ты тогда пришел, – услышал он голос Баки сквозь сон.

Он проспал весь день. Встал под вечер, мать уже вернулась со смены.

– Как ты, родной? – спросила она.

– Нормально, – отозвался Стив.

Он даже поужинал тем вечером, а следующим утром они, как всегда, пошли на работу. И следующим днем, и через день. К концу недели говорить об убитом Стенли Пайке почти перестали. Расследование зашло в тупик. Говорили, что полиция только и делает, что опрашивает свидетелей. Стив жил все это время, как в тумане, и только когда по району прошел слух, что Энди Девиса допрашивали два раза, Стив будто очнулся от монотонного существования. Он с болезненным вниманием слушал все, что говорили об Энди.

– Энди укажет на тебя, – сказал он Баки.

– Если они узнают твое имя, то найдут и меня, а потом придут за мной и твоей мамой, – сказал Баки тогда. – Лучше я, чем ты.

Не лучше. Стив потерял бы уважение к себе, не смог бы смотреться в зеркало. Если бы кого-то арестовали вместо него, если Энди укажет на Баки, он не простит себе такой подлости. Стив не мог этого допустить. 

У него был порыв пойти и сознаться сразу. Ему бы поверили и посадили бы в тюрьму или на электрический стул. Но Баки, Баки пойдет за ним, Стив это чувствовал, знал. Баки был не виноват, он не убивал никого, он не был достоин ни электрического стула, ни тюремных застенок. Его мать не была достойна того позора, который сулил арест единственного сына и осуждение его за убийство.

Он пошел к Энди.

Они с Баки вернулись как обычно с работы, прибрались в квартире, Стив уличил момент, когда Баки пошел набрать воды, а сам вышел из квартиры.

Найти Энди было не сложно. Все знали, где он проводит время. Если он был не на работе, о которой не говорили вслух, то зависал с ребятами в гараже Толстяка Вилли.

Стив направился сразу туда. Гараж стоял почти у самого порта. Здание было деревянное и покосившееся, с облупленной краской, изъеденной морским ветром. Внутри – всегда шумно и всегда горел свет. Про этот гараж ходило много всяких слухов, поговаривали даже, что тут по ночам разбавляют контрабанду и на самом деле только здесь можно найти стоящий виски. Войдя внутрь, Стив не увидел ничего примечательного, только несколько машин, стоящие на ремонте. Совсем старенький Форд-Т, плохо укрытый брезентом, и развороченный мотор.

– Чего тебе? – спросил один из парней, проходящий мимо него с шиной в руках.

– Мне нужен Энди Девис, – ответил Стив.

Парень громко свистнул и крикнул куда-то вглубь:

– Эй, Энди, тут какой-то малец тебя ищет.

Энди вышел к Стиву, вытирая руки о промасленную тряпку. Если он и удивился, то не показал этого.

– Чего тебе, Роджерс? – спросил он.

– Есть разговор, – серьезно ответил Стив, и тот парень, который звал Энди фыркнул, усмехаясь.

– Что тут смешного? – Стив начал закипать, в его словах не было ничего забавного.

– Пошли, – Энди не стал над ним насмехаться, он воспринимал Стива всерьез, и Стив за это его уважал. – Я на перекур, Толстяк, – крикнул он куда-то в зал, и вышел вместе со Стивом из гаража.

Они зашли за угол, где шум мастерской был не так слышен, Энди закурил, присев на старые шины, и спросил:

– Ну?

– Тебя вызывали по делу того парня? Стенли Пайка?

Энди выдохнул дым в сторону:

– Так и знал, что вы в этом замешаны. Ты и Барнс.

– Баки тут не при чем, – сказал Стив.

Энди смотрел на него и курил молча, ожидая более развернутого ответа.

– Не говори копам, что я искал тебя потом. Это Баки велел мне так сказать, чтобы на меня не подумали.

– Это ты его убил? – спросил Энди прямо.

– Да, – ответил Стив, глядя ему в глаза.

– Копы искали человека маленького роста. Думали на моих парней… Почему ты убил этого крысеныша? – спросил Энди. – Он донимал твою мать?

– Он напал на Баки. Хотел его убить.

Энди затушил окурок о шины, на которых сидел, и легко поднялся на ноги.

– Я ничего не сказал копам, Роджерс. И ничего не скажу. Я не стукач.

Энди потянулся и размял плечи.

– А тебе не советовал бы жалеть этого подонка. Он бы все равно попал в руки Дину Валенсо. Крысеныш придумал себе занятное развлечение: заманивал девочек в подсобку и заставлял за четвертак или угрозами задрать свитерок. Дин вот про сестренку узнал тем вечером, искал Пайка, да только ты его опередил. Так-то, Роджерс.

– Ясно, – Стив поджал губы.

Энди вернулся в гараж, а Стив отправился домой. Солнце уже не палило так нещадно, лишь золотило окна и стены зданий, наполняя Бруклин светом.

Баки сидел за обеденным столом, положив голову на сложенные руки. Его спина и вся фигура показалась Стиву маленькой и хрупкой. Баки поднял глаза, они были сухие, но будто бы стеклянные. 

– Этого никогда не было, – сказал Стив.

Он подошел к Баки, положив руку на его плечо.

– Никогда не было, – повторил он.

Баки накрыл его руку своей.

– Не было, – согласился он.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Баки казалось, что их жизнь после того события никогда уже не станет прежней, однако он ошибался. Стив, раз решивший вычеркнуть что-то из своей жизни, действительно вычеркивал это, словно запечатывал в железном ящике и прятал в самый дальний угол чулана, запирая тот на амбарный замок. А где был ключ от того замка, знал только Стив.

Время шло, утихли разговоры о Стэнли Пайке, расследование зависло и, вероятно, материалы дела положили в хранилище со всеми нераскрытыми убийствами, которые случались в Бруклине.

А они продолжали жить. Их рыбный цех вскоре распустили: в конце июля на побережье налетел ужасный ураган, уничтоживший две трети рыболовных судов, улов резко сократился, а работникам дали расчет.

– Найдем другую работу, – сказал тогда Баки. Именно в это время Стив увлекся профсоюзным движением.

Он с упоением читал Баки очередную брошюру, сидя на горе металлолома, пока Баки повторял подсмотренные в негритянских кварталах движения линди-хопа. Мечтать о танцах он так и не перестал, разве что немного расстраивался, что Стиву они не интересны. Ходить на танцы одному было бессмысленно.

Каждый их день начинался с поиска работы. В город тянулись вереницы машин, свободных рук становилось все больше, платили все меньше, а работу найти было все нереальнее.

Они опознавали место, куда набирали людей по очереди, тянущейся через весь квартал. Соискатели сидели на тротуаре под знойным солнцем или прятались под узкими козырьками бесконечно-высоких небоскребов в дождь. Их самих спасали только деньги, накопленные с мая. В конце концов, Стив решил, что вдвоем они работу не найдут, поэтому начали искать по одиночке.

Исходив весь район вдоль и поперек, Стив нашел только место посудомойщика в небольшом кафе, а Баки устроился кем-то вроде кельнера в дешевой забегаловке, торгующей алкоголем из-под полы. Он наврал о своем возрасте: хозяйка заведения ему, конечно, не поверила, но ей понравилась, как сообщила она сама, его симпатичная мордашка. Разносить заказы ему не давали, в обязанности Баки входило следить за чистотой на столах и в зале, потому и рассчитывать на щедрые чаевые не приходилось. Зато у него была работа.

Саре, конечно, пришлось сказать правду. Она была не в восторге, но скрепя сердце разрешила ему все же остаться там до начала учебного года, понимая, что ситуация с деньгами изменится в худшую сторону.

Надежды о том, чтобы найти соплеменников Баки таяли с каждым днем, хотя Стив и не оставлял эти планы. Да и сам Баки нет-нет, да и заглядывал в картографический справочник, рассматривая нити дорог, опутывающие озера. Что стало с теми семьями, что они думали о семье Баки? Обмениваться контактами было запрещено, называли друг друга по именам, а когда какая-то из семей не приезжала в условленное время, то все понимали, что случилось что-то плохое. Об этом не говорили, но все это понимали.

Баки знал, что есть все же человек, который ведет учет. Знал, что их семья тоже была вписана в Книгу, а теперь наверняка вычеркнута вместе с его именем. Баки тосковал по родным, грустил немного, что прервалась его связь с тем миром. Он хотел бы привести в их общину Стива, показать ему все. Его пускали бы на закрытые собрания, ведь теперь он считался самостоятельным и взрослым, может, он получил бы ответы на те вопросы, которые задавал Стив.

Со Стивом они стали видеться реже, их графики не совпадали. Они были вместе теперь всего лишь один день в неделю, и Баки тосковал. Стив, наверное, тоже, потому что иногда, приходя с работы так поздно, что уже все спали, Баки тихонько ложился на свой расстеленный Стивом матрас и через некоторое время чувствовал, как Стив перебирается к нему, обнимая одной рукой.

Они тихонько рассказывали о том, что с ними случилось за день, потом Стив засыпал, а Баки, подождав еще немного, перекладывал его обратно на раскладушку, но так, чтобы можно было держать за руку.

Баки не понимал почему, но ему было невыносимо стыдно перед Сарой. Они не делали ничего недозволенного, но Баки не хотел, чтобы она знала, что Стив перебирается к нему на матрас все чаще. Не хотел, чтобы она знала, что Стив обнимает его и Баки обнимает Стива в ответ. Баки начал думать, что Сара что-то знает о них, догадывается, что он вампир, знает, что он отнимает кровь у ее сына, что он всего лишь паразит.

Он все чаще думал об этом, боялся разоблачения, но чем больше боялся, тем больше жаждал Стива, быть рядом с ним, прижиматься к ранке на его руке губами и пить его кровь. Больше всего он любил чувствовать своими губами его пульс, закрывать глаза и ощущать биение его сердца. Стив иногда говорил с ним, пока Баки прижимался губами к его руке.

Он рассказывал о профсоюзах, о классовом неравенстве, о несправедливости, и его сердце билось часто-часто, кровь становилась горячее и немного обжигала язык появившейся остротой. Но еще сильнее сердце Стива билось, когда он не говорил с Баки. Его запах, его вкус менялся, становился тягучим и сладким, как мед, а ранка дольше не затягивалась. Баки сидел перед ним на коленях, поднимал на него глаза и видел что-то в ответном взгляде Стива. Его щеки и губы краснели, глаза становились темными, он отводил взгляд и начинал рассказывать что-то о профсоюзах.

Лето подходило к концу, и зной все чаще прорезал прохладный осенний ветерок. Тогда они распахивали свое оконце настеж, хотя это и не приносило ощутимой прохлады.

Был один из их редких совместных выходных. Стив изнемогал от духоты и лежал в трусах на влажном покрывале на полу.

Баки включил радио и бездумно двигался под резвые ритмы чарльстона. Его рубашка и брюки все еще сушились после стирки. Он совсем забылся, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, резко крутанулся на месте и, открыв, испугался, увидев перед собой Стива.

Тот стоял так близко, что Баки вздрогнул и сделал маленький шажок назад, но его удержала неожиданно крепкая рука. Стив, который обхватил его за талию, смотрел на него снизу вверх пристальным, потемневшим взглядом. Сердце Баки заколотилось, как бешеное. Хватка Стива на его талии стала жесткой, словно стальной, а ладонь горячей, будто бы была раскалена до бела.

Баки почувствовал, как его колени предательски подгибаются. Стив не давал сделать ему и пол шажка назад. Его лицо было серьезное и сосредоточенное. Он скользнул второй рукой вверх по плечу Баки и коснулся большим пальцем места под грудью, куда в ребра колотилось сердце.

– Стив… – выдохнул Баки, сам не зная, чего ожидать.

Стив же, словно очнувшись, отпустил его и отошел на шаг назад. Кожа Баки покрылась мурашками, а сердце все так же билось в грудную клетку.

– Мне кажется, ты уже вполне прилично танцуешь, – услышал он Стива. 

– Можешь уже ходить на танцы, – добавил тот и лег на свое покрывало устроившись на животе, и повернувшись к Баки худыми лопатками.

– Я хочу ходить на танцы с тобой, – рассеянно ответил Баки.

* * *

Стив действительно начал ходить на танцы с Баки. Блэк Холл остался для них под негласным запретом на очень долгое время, но вокруг были и другие клубы. Приходили они туда вместе, покупали бутылку содовой с сиропом будто бы на двоих и сидели, наблюдая за всеобщим весельем. Баки очень скоро начал пользоваться популярностью у девушек, и чем большей популярностью пользовался Баки, тем чаще Стив ввязывался в драки.

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты специально ищешь повод, – грустно говорил Баки, обрабатывая ему уголок разбитых губ.

Стив смотрел на ватку со спиртовым раствором в руках Баки, на которой расцветал бледно-розовый цветок из капли его крови. Стив подумал, как быстро затянулась бы ранка, если бы Баки прижался к ней губами или полизал ее.

– Слышал бы ты, что они говорили о Рози Спаркс, – ответил ему Стив. – Ты тоже не смог бы смолчать.

Баки не ответил, обрабатывая сбитые костяшки. Его рука, всегда чуть прохладнее, чем у других людей, осторожно держала ладонь Стива. Баки рассматривал ссадины на пальцах и рассеченную кожу.

– Твоя рука распухает все больше. Ты еще можешь сжать кулак?

– С трудом, – нехотя признал Стив.

Баки наклонился и очень медленно и осторожно коснулся ранки языком, а потом губами. Сердце Стива начало биться сильнее, он задержал дыхание, боясь спугнуть этот момент.

– Они разносили сплетни, Бак, – с жаром ответил он, когда Баки поднял на него глаза. Боль в руке уходила, ранки начали зудеть, и острые клычки Баки приносили небольшое облегчение.

– Говорили, что она за двадцать центов показывает грудь, а за доллар работает рукой.

Баки оторвался от его полностью зажившей руки.

– Она и правда это делает, Стив, – сказал он.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Стив почувствовал гнев и разочарование.

– Видел, – ответил Баки. – Слышал просто, как она выставляет цену.

Стив кипел от злости. Он чувствовал себя униженным глупцом, чувствовал злость и досаду.

– Все равно! Они не должны были говорить о ней в таком тоне.

– Не должны, – сказал Баки. – Ее отец потерял работу, а мать только что родила шестого. Она отдает все деньги ей.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Стив.

– Слышал ее отца в баре, когда тот напивался.

– На что он пил? – бросил Стив.

Баки не ответил, только вздохнул.

Драки за клубами были не самым опасным из того, что делал Стив. Он скрывал от Баки и матери, но он все сильнее увлекался профсоюзным движением и при каждой возможности участвовал в стачках. Несколько раз их разгоняли штрейхбрейкеры, несколько раз полиция молотила дубинками. Стиву удавалось уйти относительно целым, но один раз он все-таки загремел в тюрьму на ночь.

Мать была в ярости, забирая его из полицейского участка. На него завели дело, в школу отправили копию полицейского протокола. Не говоря уже о том, что пришлось внести залог.

Баки не разговаривал с ним целый день, но потом сдался. Всегда сдавался.

– Почему ты не убежал, Стив?! – воскликнул он.

– Побежишь один раз, всю жизнь будешь убегать, – ответил Стив. – Они чуть не забили дубинками одного парня, Бак. Не мог же я просто стоять и смотреть! Если бы все взяли палки, если бы все бросились на помощь!..

Баки вздохнул:

– А если бы забили тебя? Что чувствовала бы твоя мама?

– Но Бак, они стараются запугать людей! Чтобы они не самоорганизовались, чтобы думали, что они одиноки перед системой…

– С тобой невозможно спорить, ты знаешь? Всякий раз, когда я говорю тебе что-то разумное, то ты выворачиваешь мои слова так, что мне становится стыдно.

– Я не стыжу, Бак, но ведь если все будут закрывать глаза на несправедливость, ее станет только больше.

– Но почему этим человеком должен быть ты, Стив?

– А почему не я, Бак?

После начала учебного года им обоим пришлось оставить работу. Они как и прежде начали искать другую. Стиву было мучительно стыдно: большая часть их сбережений ушла на уплату залога и штрафа. Мать и Баки ни разу не попрекали его этими деньгами, но сам он чувствовал раздражение и беспомощность. Он хотел даже бросить школу, чтобы остаться на своем месте, но мать не позволила.

Мест, где могли бы работать школьники, было катастрофически мало, плата – ничтожная в сравнении с тем, что они получали, работая в забегаловках, но и эти места заняли толпы безработных, приехавших в город с разорившихся ферм.

Они оба выросли из своей одежды. Баки пришлось еще на раз отвернуть подвороты на брюках, а Стиву купить новые. И тем не менее, Стив оставался ниже всех мальчишек в своем классе. Иногда его даже путали с младшеклассниками. Из-за его субтильной внешности никто, кроме Баки и матери, не воспринимал его всерьез. Девчонки, хотя ему было на них все равно, не горели желанием стать его партнерами по танцам, а Баки внезапно решил, что им не подобает ходить на танцы вдвоем и начал устраивать двойные свидания.

Ему легко удавалось очаровать любых девочек, даже самых красивых и, казалось бы, неприступных, уболтать их пойти на парное свидание. В итоге кончалось тем, что девушки не горели желанием танцевать со Стивом, сам Стив грубил или делал что-то из ряда вон глупое или мерзкое, что только усугубляло и без того испорченное впечатление. К счастью, Баки умел сгладить любые углы. Танцевал с девушками по очереди, а Стив отчаянно злился, оттого что Баки теперь смотрит не только на него.

Он страшно завидовал тому, что Баки, наконец-то осознал, какой он прекрасный, и начал сиять, как самая яркая звезда на ночном небосклоне. Во всем Бруклине не было мальчика красивее, чем Баки. Стив это точно знал, уж он-то мог отличить действительно красивого человека от просто симпатичного. Баки был красивый, очень красивый. Может быть, не такой, как холодные и суровые мужчины на обложках Лейендекера, но Баки с каждым днем расцветал дивной, совершенно сказочной красотой. Однажды Стив увидел иллюстрированную книжку ирландских и английских сказок, там, на обложке, среди нарисованных ветвей был изображен какой-то лесной дух, то ли фейри, то ли эльф. Его как будто срисовали с Баки, Стив даже привел того к витрине магазина и показал на обложку, ожидая реакции.

– Ты хочешь книгу сказок? – удивленно спросил Баки.

– Да нет же! Смотри, ведь вылитый ты, Бак!

– Разве? – только и спросил Баки. – По-моему, не очень похож.

Но он был. Нежное лицо, большие мерцающие глаза серого цвета, мягкий изгиб губ и темные кудряшки. Стив даже хотел какое-то время купить книгу, чтобы у него была эта иллюстрация, но она стоила нереально дорого. Тогда-то у него и зародилась мысль нарисовать Баки. И он начал наблюдать. Баки выделялся. Он был окружен плеядой других подростков, но рядом с ними блистал только ярче. Стиву хотелось быть рядом с ним. Стиву хотелось быть на его месте, он отчаянно желал этого, но долго не мог признаться себе. Он мечтал о том, чтобы все смотрели только на него, чтобы все восхищались им, чтобы все слышали его и слушали, а он смотрел бы только на Баки. На Баки, вокруг которого нет никого на свете и Баки смотрел бы только на него. Светил бы только ему и никогда не оставлял бы его.

Стив мечтал об этом и немедленно одергивал себя. Это были порочные мысли, злые, собственнические. Баки не достоин такого. И он не будет достоин Баки, если продолжит желать подобного.

Он знал, что гордыня грех, но отчаянно желал быть услышанным, не быть пустым местом.

Во время одной из потасовок Баки заметил парень из боксерского клуба и привел их к своему тренеру. Тот посмотрел на Баки и сказал, что, может, какой толк и выйдет. На Стива он даже не взглянул.

– А я? – возмутился Стив и залез в сетку.

– А ты кто такой? – спросил тренер, нависая над Стивом.

– Это мой друг. Можно он тоже будет боксом заниматься?

– Да его соплей зашибут, – сплюнул тренер.

– Почему это?! – возмутился Стив. – Дайте мне партнера! Я тоже могу драться!

Тренер окинул его взглядом, усмехнулся и позвал какого-то парня. Стив отметил, что тот был не очень высокий, скорее, широкий.

– Ну вот, парень, твоя задача удержаться сейчас на ногах, – сказал тренер.

– Не надо, Стив, – шепнул ему Баки, но Стив отмахнулся от него.

– Сможешь?

– Да хоть целый день, – буркнул Стив.

Он не продержался двух ударов. Стив поднимался на ноги еще два раза, а что было потом, не помнил совсем.

– Меня взяли? Будут меня тренировать? – спросил он, придя в сознание на коленках у Баки.

– Почему ты не отказался, Стив? Ты же видел, что он весит раза в два больше, чем ты!

– Я же вставал! – возмутился Стив. – Он был не сильно выше меня.

– Он был тяжелее тебя и тренировался лет пять!

– Против тебя тоже громилу поставили! Ты тоже падал, – вывалил на него свою обиду Стив. – Чем я хуже? Я тоже могу!

– Я буду сам тренировать тебя. Буду ходить в клуб, а потом рассказывать тебе, чему учили, – сказал Баки. – Сейчас все равно работы нет, а когда найдем, то, может, и сам секцию брошу. Работа важнее.

– А вдруг ты станешь великим боксером? – спросил Стив.

– Не очень-то мне хочется становиться великим боксером.

– Почему это?

– Ну вот стану я. Будут у меня какие-то матчи лет до тридцати. В тридцать пять я уже не буду никому интересен. Что мне останется? Открыть свой зал и готовить других боксеров?

У Стива уже почти совсем не кружилась голова, но он продолжал лежать на коленях Баки.

– Но ведь тебя будут все знать, будут прислушиваться к тебе. Ты сможешь влиять на что-то.

– Где это ты слышал, чтобы кто-то слушал боксеров, Сопляк? – спросил Баки.

– Ну вот будут у тебя брать интервью, и ты расскажешь про что-нибудь действительно важное…

– Ну, в лучшем случае, надо мной просто посмеются, а если я скажу что-то, что идет вразрез с политикой спонсоров, то останусь без контрактов. Я бы хотел так же рисовать, как ты. Вот уж где можно высказываться так, чтобы тебя услышали все.

Стиву нечего было возразить, поэтому он замолчал.

Баки стал ходить после школы в боксерский зал, а Стив торчал с ним за компанию. Сидел на сложенных в углу матах и рисовал. Так продолжалось некоторое время, пока тренер не подошел к Стиву и не спросил:

– Хочешь подзаработать, парень?

– Хочу, – сразу же ответил Стив, спрятав блокнот.

Тренер кивнул на подсобку.

– По вечерам нужно мыть пол здесь и в раздевалке. Плачу доллар в неделю.

– По рукам, сэр, – тут же выпалил Стив, наверное, чересчур громко, потому что Баки отвлекся и пропустил удар.

Стив начал в тот же день. Баки ошивался рядом, пытаясь помочь, но только мешался.

– Стив, давай будем убираться тут вместе. Я совсем не устал, быстрее получится…

– Лучше бы ты отрабатывал блок. Вон тебе как прилетело, – Стив кивнул на здоровенный фингал под глазом у Баки.

– Я отвлекся на тебя, Сопляк. Когда ты так радостно на что-то соглашаешься, нужно быть готовым ко всему.

– Да просто ты прозевал удар, а признаться стыдно, Придурок.

Баки фыркнул, но отошел.

Стив с интересом наблюдал за ним. Тот действительно занимался отработкой блоков на ринге. Стив закончил мыть пол в зале и тоже залез на ринг.

– Я готов, – сказал он, снимая свою рубашку.

– Ты разве не устал?

– Да ерунда. Я хочу учиться.

Баки снял свои перчатки и отдал Стиву, помогая завязать их, а сам взял щиток.

– Сегодня была серия прямой-прямой-боковой. Старайся работать всем корпусом…


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Баки не слишком сильно нравился бокс, но тренер намекнул, что выигранные соревнования приносят не только медали, но и призовые деньги. Конечно, ему как тренеру причитается свой процент, но процент небольшой, и турниры раз от раза все серьезнее. Это и держало Баки в клубе. Удар ему быстро поставили, а реакция была получше, чем у многих профи. Через год тренировок его выставили на юниорский турнир, где он занял первое место с призовыми в двадцать долларов. Правда, ему досталось только семь.

Баки был раздосадован и даже взбешен:

– Зачем я только потратил целый год на эти тренировки, Стив? Семь долларов! Я обещал Саре приносить в дом деньги!

– Ну, ты и принес, Бак, – беззаботно сказал Стив, кивнув на купюры у него в руке.

– За год, Стив! Лучше бы я пол мыл в этом дурацком клубе.

– Да ведь ты и мыл, – отозвался Стив, поедая яблоко.

– Этого недостаточно, – отчаянно сказал Баки.

Стив его не понимал. Баки хотел быть полезным, хотел заботиться о своем доноре как взрослый, но не получалось.

– Ты ведь можешь и дальше принимать участие в таких турнирах, Бак.

– И много ли их проводят? Раз в полгода? И снова придется отдавать деньги клубу. А если они проходить будут не здесь? Нужно будет тратиться на дорогу…

– Есть и другие места… – осторожно произнес Стив. – Неофициальные, знаешь…

– Подпольные бои? – шепнул Баки.

– Точно, – сказал Стив.

– Но ведь там сражаются здоровенные детины, Стив. К тому же их держит мафия.

– Поэтому они не запретят тебе участвовать… А мне ставить на тебя.

Баки с удивлением посмотрел на него, Стив только плечами пожал:

– Это вполне себе честные деньги. Ведь ты же тренировался.

– Стив, но ведь я… немного сильнее, чем люди… физиологически, понимаешь? – спросил он вкрадчиво. – Мне не по себе, что я и в этих соревнованиях принимал участие…

– Ну и что же? – возразил Стив. – Если бы все решалось тренировками, то я бы тоже смог выйти на бой. Но я физиологически слабее многих, а другие физиологически изначально сильнее меня. Ты ведь не принимаешь никаких запрещенных препаратов. Значит и мошенничества тут нет. Может на твоей стороне физиология, но на стороне тех парней опыт.

Баки снова посмотрел на свои семь долларов, доставшиеся ему. В словах Стива была логика, к тому же он не стал бы предлагать нечестные и безнравственные способы заработка, а идти к Саре с этими крохами было стыдно.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки. – Давай найдем парней, которые этим занимаются и расспросим, их как и что, а ты эти семь долларов поставишь на меня.

В тот вечер они не сказали Саре о победе Баки и выигранных деньгах. Баки было стыдно врать ей, он отмалчивался весь вечер, отчаянно краснел так, что она заподозрила у него простуду и отправила спать пораньше.

На следующий день, сразу после школы они пошли на верфи, к Энди Дэвису. Тот выслушал их, усмехнулся, сказал, что там мутузят друг друга такие кабаны, что Баки отделают, как котлету, но адрес подпольного клуба все же назвал, хотя и посоветовал не соваться туда, потому что там, бывало, и убивали, и цацкаться с Баки никто не станет.

Они дождались, когда у Сары ночная смена выпадала на субботу, и действительно явились в этот клуб.

Огромный детина-мордоворот стоял в дверях. Он был такой здоровый, что свет из заведения проникал только тонкой щелочкой между его фигурой и дверным косяком.

– Проваливайте, – сказал он, окинув их взглядом, и хотел закрыть дверь, но Стив вклинился в проем, не давая двери закрыться.

– У меня боец, – сказал Стив со всей серьезностью. – И я хочу поставить на него.

Он достал из заднего кармана мятые купюры.

– Этот что ли? – спросил детина,скептически посмотрев на Баки.

Баки хотел уже было начать уговаривать Стива уйти, но тот ответил:

– Точно так. Энди Дэвис дал нам этот адрес.

– Да его же убьют, – хмыкнул детина.

– Это мы еще посмотрим, – спокойно сказал Стив. – Так пустите?

К удивлению Баки, их все-таки впустили. Стив потянул его за рукав и шепнул на ухо:

– Надо держаться так, будто мы тут не первый раз. Делай вид, что тебе все равно.

Слышать такое от Стива было странно, потому что в танцевальных клубах он вел себя стеснительно и напряженно, нервничал и оттого ляпал глупости и гадости, но здесь и правда был как рыба в воде. Если бы Баки не знал наверняка, что Стив в этом заведении в первый раз, он бы и не догадался.

– Пошли к барной стойке. Бармены всегда знают, как что устроено.

Баки кивнул. Стив протиснулся между посетителями и, отвоевывая себе побольше пространства, облокотился на столешницу, широко расставив локти. Баки встал чуть за ним.

– Чего тебе, мальчик? – спросил его бармен, разливая по стаканам бесцветный напиток.

– А это что? – спросил Стив, кивнув на стаканы.

– Джин, – ответил бармен.

– Тогда мне стакан джина, и где можно записать бойца на бой, и кто принимает ставки?

– А не маловат ты? – спросил бармен, наливая очередной стакан.

– Это он боец, – Стив указал на Баки.

– Мне, парень, абсолютно все равно, кого из вас сегодня отделают. Не маловат ли ты, чтобы заплатить за свой джин?

– У нас есть деньги, – сказал Стив, а потом спросил:

– А сколько стоит стакан?

– Один доллар, – хмыкнул официант.

Стив обернулся к Баки и вопрошающе посмотрел на него. Баки пожал плечами. Тратить целый доллар на стакан джина было расточительством, но Стив явно не собирался падать в грязь лицом после того, как заявил о своей платежеспособности.

– Один джин, – повторил он, повернувшись к бармену, и положил на стойку требуемую плату.

Бармен забрал деньги и поставил перед Стивом наполненный стакан.

– Ставки принимаю я и бойца записываю тоже я.

– Тогда запишите Баки Барнса на бой. И Стив Роджерс поставил на него шесть долларов, – Стив выложил оставшиеся купюры на стол.

– Как угодно, – ответил бармен и записал что-то в свою книжку. 

– А кто сегодня на ринге? – спросил Стив.

Баки смотрел, как целых шесть долларов перекочевали с барной стойки в карман бармена.

– Ты отправил своего приятеля к Флетчеру Робинсону, парень. Если тебе интересно, то он стоит вон там, – бармен указал вглубь зала, туда, где у входа для персонала маячил пухлый коротышка в плохо сидящем костюме и здоровенный рыжий детина выше его почти вполовину с тупым выражением на лице.

Баки стало не по себе, да и Стив посмотрел на него испуганно и растерянно.

– А можно отменить бой и ставку? – тут же спросил он.

– Воля ваша, – усмехнулся бармен и демонстративно положил перед Стивом их шесть долларов. Тот уже было протянул за ними руку, но Баки, сам того не ожидая, остановил его.

– Оставьте и бой и ставку, – сказал он.

Выходить против этого верзилы было самоубийством, но так хотелось покрасоваться перед Стивом. Победить для Стива и доказать, что Баки сможет, что Баки не побоится выйти на бой и что он не трус. Баки казалось, что сам Стив ни за что не отступил бы.

– Ты уверен? – шепотом спросил его Стив.

– Уверен, – сказал Баки. – А сколько мы получим, если я выиграю?

– Еще не все поставили, парень, но бьюсь о заклад, что не меньше двухсот долларов, – ответил бармен.

Двести. Сумма была огромна. Они могли бы прожить на эти деньги полгода или три месяца, не отказывая себе ни в чем. Они могли бы купить себе по хорошему костюму и теплому пальто, Стив и Сара могли бы покупать мясо, и не обрезь, а вырезку. Но самое главное: эти деньги были бы доказательством, что он может заботится о Стиве, что он стал действительно взрослым.

– Мы согласны! – снова выпалил Баки, может, излишне громко.

Бои начались не сразу. Публике дали вволю напиться, присмотреться к бойцам и сделать ставки. На Баки почти никто не ставил. Только Стив и еще трое каких-то сумасшедших. Остальные участники были крупные детины, но не бойцы, обычные работяги, таскающие с утра до ночи грузы в доках. Баки должен был драться последним, а до него было еще три поединка. Наверное, бармен сделал так специально, чтобы они посмотрели на другие бои, одумались и отказались. Баки решил ни за что не отступать, хотя Стив явно не находил себе места, нервничал, крепко сжимая стакан джина в руках, но не останавливал Баки, чтобы не унижать неверием в его силы.

Они сидели в самом дальнем углу, обливаясь от страха потом. В центре их маленького липкого стола с протершемся лаком стоял так и нетронутый стакан джина.

Мимо них ходили завсегдатае заведения, с любопытством и усмешкой осматривали бойца, иногда отвешивая колкое замечание или совет «бежать под мамкину юбку». 

Бои начались в полночь. Первого бойца Флетчер Робинсон уложил меньше, чем за пять минут, выбив ему добрую треть зубов. Толпа бесновалась, гудела и вопила, заглушая звуки ударов.

– Бак, пошли отсюда, а? – Стив говорил так, будто спрашивал и одновременно просил Баки. – Наплевать. Дурацкая была идея.

Баки молчал. Он внимательно смотрел за вторым поединком. Этот был чуть длиннее, второй боец брал выносливостью. Такой же здоровяк, как Флетчер, он принимал удары, как скала, но совсем не уворачивался. Надолго его тоже не хватило.

Стив сделал глоток джина и закашлялся. На его глазах даже показались слезы. Когда второго здоровяка вынесли с ринга, Стив схватил Баки за руку.

– Наплевать, Бак, – сказал он. – Посмеялись и хватит.

– А ты ушел бы, Стив? – спросил Баки.

Стив не ответил. Начался третий бой. На этот раз противник Флетчера хоть что-то понимал в боксе. Он отвечал на удары и уворачивался. Баки показалось, что их бой уже совсем не похож на спортивный поединок. Флетчер зверел, с каждым пропущенным ударом он все более остервенело кидался на соперника. Толпа бесновалась и ликовала, получив настоящей крови.

Третий боец продержался дольше всех, но все же был повержен. Вопреки всяким правилам Флетчер уселся на него сверху и с остервенением разбивал сопернику лицо. Флетчера пытались оттащить от уже не сопротивляющегося тела, агенты двух бойцов орали, один – остановить бой, второй – в ухо Флетчеру, чтобы тот прекратил. 

– Я дожму его, – сказал Баки, не отрываясь следя за движениями будущего соперника.

– Не надо, Бак…

– Я дожму его, Стив, – повторил тот и поднялся со своего места, снимая свитер и рубашку и аккуратно складывая их на стол. Баки помедлил, но все же стянул с себя и брюки, оставаясь в своих тренировочных шортах.

Между каждым боем давали двадцать минут отдыха. Баки разминался, изредка поглядывая на Стива. Тот залпом выпил весь свой джин и теперь сидел на стуле, словно прибитый к нему гвоздями, на его коленях аккуратно сложенная лежала одежда Баки, и он прижимал ее к себе, как Бекка прижимала любимую игрушку во сне.

Баки решил больше не смотреть на Стива. Он вышел на ринг. Вокруг раздались свист и выкрики:

– Вы только посмотрите на этого цыпленка! Попортишь мордашку, куколка! Беги к мамочке, сопливый щенок! Что за трусики!

Баки стиснул зубы и встал в центр, как велели правила. На него надвигался Флетчер, с каждым шагом все вырастая перед ним, превращаясь в скалу. Баки пришлось слегка откинуть голову, чтобы видеть противника. Хотя его наскоро умыли, тот все равно выглядел жутко. Он смотрел на Баки своим тупым, озверевшим взглядом и скалился, показав разреженный ряд зубов.

– Ладно, парни, правила вы знаете, – сказал один из работников бара, служивший сегодня рефери.

Он шлепнул Флетчера по плечу, бросив:

– Ты уж полегче с парнем, он, видно, блаженный, если сунулся сюда.

Баки поджал губы, сжимая кулаки. Рефери дал отмашку, и Флетчер кинулся на него.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Громила бросился на Баки, и тот увернулся, резко уйдя в сторону. Стив соскочил со своего места, чтобы подобраться к самому рингу, одежда Баки осталась лежать на столе неаккуратной стопкой. Он жадно наблюдал, как Баки, легкий, словно стриж, порхает по рингу, постоянно оказываясь то сбоку, а то и вовсе за спиной противника. Огромный и неповоротливый Флетчер просто не успевал за ним. Толпа недовольно гудела, а Стив подумал, что Баки знал, о чем говорит! Знал, что сможет дожать его и знал, как это сделать.

– Давай, Баки! Ты сможешь! – закричал Стив что было сил. – Дожми его!

И Баки нанес первый удар, пришедшийся в челюсть снизу. Флетчер тряхнул головой, как гигантских размеров бульдог, разметав слюни и кровь по рингу. Его тупой взгляд приобрел оттенок удивления и сразу же за этим – злости. Он зарычал и снова бросился на Баки, в два раза сильнее и быстрее размахивая кулаками. Это принесло свои плоды, и Флетчер достал его. Удар был такой силы, что Баки отлетел на канаты, на секунду повиснув на них, словно тряпичный. Флетчер двинулся к нему.

– Берегись! – крикнул Стив, и тот, встряхнув головой почти в самый последний момент, перекатился и спружинил от канатов, оказываясь за спиной противника.

Стив увидел, что губы Баки стали неестественно красными, тот сплюнул на пол кровь и снова ударил Флетчера, попав ему по уху, Флетчер был не готов, а после удара казался дезориентированным. Баки уже был с другой стороны. Он выматывал противника своими быстрыми перемещениями и короткими жалящими ударами. Флетчер, медленный и неповоротливый, все же был огромным и выносливым. Скоро он понял тактику Баки и начал зажимать того в угол.

– Уходи! – выкрикнул Стив что было сил, но Баки его, видимо, не услышал из-за рева толпы.

Флетчер сумел зажать его в угол и начал методично избивать. Баки ставил блоки, но не мог нанести удар. Стив видел, как его маленькое в сравнении с гигантом-противником, тело принимает один удар за другим. На плече уже налился багровый синяк.

Стив еле-еле продрался через беснующуюся толпу как можно ближе к тому углу, где зажимали Баки, и крикнул:

– Убирайся оттуда!

И Баки немедленно послушался, нырнул вниз и проскользил на бедре под ногами Флетчера, сразу же поднялся на ноги и побрел к другому углу ринга, подальше от противника. Стив расталкивал руками галдящих людей, двигаясь к Баки.

– Бак! Не уходи в угол! – кричал он. – Только не в угол!

И Баки вновь послушался, он упал на канаты и спружинил обратно. Стив видел его лицо, рассеченный лоб и залитый кровью глаз. Баки водил его за собой дольше всех, скоро Флетчер стал выматываться, его удары становились все слабее, сказывались три предыдущих поединка и Баки, заставлявший его крутиться в три раза больше, чем все противники разом до него. Но и Баки выдыхался, его ноги были уже не настолько быстры, зажав того в углу, Флетчер здорово избил его.

– Дожми его, Бак, – цедил сквозь зубы Стив. – Дожми.

Флетчер снова замахнулся, пытаясь вложить в свой удар всю силу, но Баки увернулся и доработал его серией из двух хуков и апперкота по открывшейся голове. Флетчер отшатнулся назад. Джеб. Кросс. И Флетчер опустился на колени, а затем рухнул ничком.

Баки весь дрожал, он все еще стоял в стойке, не опуская рук.

К телу подлетел рефери и громко отсчитывал с десяти.

– Барнс победил! – выкрикнул он на весь клуб, и толпа взорвалась гулом и руганью.

Стив немедленно забрался на ринг и кинулся к Баки, шатающемуся от усталости. К Стиву подлетел менеджер Флетчера и заорал:

– Вы покалечили моего чемпиона, мудаки! Это была подстава! Вы оплатите его лечение! Это была подстава! Я знаю этого мальчишку! Я видел его на том турнире! Ты все подстроил!

– Отвали, урод! – разъярился Стив и оттолкнул его подальше от Баки. – Он честно выиграл! А ты лучше готовь своего чемпиона!

– Сучье отродье, да ты знаешь, против кого ты пошел, а?! Твоего дружка поймают и переломают ему руки! – завизжал менеджер Флетчера.

Стив хотел уже броситься на ублюдка, но рядом с ним возник Энди и придержал за плечо.

– Не кипятись, Роджерс, – сказал тот и оттеснил его подальше от менеджера.

Стив вывернулся из-под его хватки, но все же сделал шаг назад, чтобы загородить Баки. Он уже оглядывал помещение в поисках палки или чего-нибудь пригодного для драки.

– Парень выиграл бой сам, – вальяжно сказал Энди. – Ты с этим не согласен, Толстяк?

– Он профи! Я видел его!

– И тем не менее тебе придется раскошелиться на врача своему парню из собственного кармана. Да и ставку свою ты потерял, приятель. У нас здесь все честно, и парни получат свои законные тридцать процентов.

– Тридцать? – возмутился Стив, но Энди его будто бы не услышал и продолжал говорить что-то зарвавшемуся Толстяку.

– Оставь, Стив, – услышал он голос Баки.

– Бак! – Стив обернулся к нему, тот готов был упасть в любую секунду, и Стив подлез под его руку, принимая на себя вес Баки.

– Пошли отсюда, Стив, – сказал он. – Заберем наши тридцать процентов и уйдем.

Стив помог слезть ему с ринга и довел до столика, где все так же лежала одежда Баки. Тот кое-как влез в штаны и натянул на себя рубашку.

– Не могу застегнуть, Стив, – шепнул Баки. – Пальцы не двигаются.

Стив застегнул пуговицы на брюках и рубашке, хотел заправить рубашку внутрь, но постеснялся, оставил как есть, зато помог натянуть свитер.

– Постой тут, – сказал Стив. – Я только за деньгами…

Но идти никуда не пришлось. Будто из ниоткуда возник Энди, вынул из кармана свернутые в тугой валик купюры и вручил их Стиву. Рассмотрев Баки, он присвистнул:

– Здорово он тебя отделал, Барнс, но до чего же ты везучий сукин сын. Я из-за вас, сопляков, потерял полсотни. Но об этом мы еще поговорим.

Стив молчал, рассматривая заработанные деньги.

– Вы, ребята, хорошо сегодня подняли, и я советовал бы вам уматывать отсюда как можно быстрее и через черный ход. Потому что вокруг пьяная, разозленная потерянными деньгами публика, а Барнс сегодня уже не боец.

– Где он, этот черный ход? – спросил Стив.

– Пошли проведу.

Энди действительно вывел их в проулок между домами и велел идти домой, сделав небольшой крюк.

Они долго шли в молчании. Баки прихрамывал, опираясь на Стива, а затем тихо сказал:

– Ты пахнешь джином.

* * *

Они кое-как добрели до дома. Баки чувствовал ломоту во всем теле, его скула и ребра ныли, руки висели плетьми, а ноги еле передвигались, но все, о чем Баки мог думать, это то, как изменился запах Стива, каким притягательным он стал, как близко он сейчас идет, и какой горячей стала его кровь. Рот Баки наполнялся слюной, он чувствовал в ней привкус собственной крови и сплевывал ее, а Стив обхватывал его сильнее и тихо говорил:

– Сейчас будем дома, Бак, уже совсем скоро.

Они действительно быстро добрались. Была глубокая ночь, и их непотребный вид никто не заметил. Баки не представлял к какой каре приговорила бы их миссис Роджерс, если бы застала такими.

Только они вошли в комнату, как Баки обессиленно упал на свой матрас, а Стив тут же подсел к нему.

– Бак, ты как? – спросил он и потрогал его скулу. Потрогал осторожно, но Баки не смог сдержаться и зашипел от боли.

– Я обработаю твои раны, – решил Стив и уже начал вставать, но Баки ухватил его за рукав.

– Я хочу есть, – сказал он, и к своему стыду почувствовал, как клыки вылезли раньше, чем он коснулся кожи.

– Конечно, Бак, – тут же согласился Стив и подставил свою руку.

Баки жадно прильнул к запястью, прокусывая тонкую кожу. Рот тут же наполнился кровью, горячей и сладковатой, чуть щиплющей язык. Он пил и наполнялся легкостью, а комната начала покачиваться. Только Стив оставался на месте, и Баки ухватился за него.

– Комнату качает, Стиви. Землетрясение? – спросил он, вышло медленно и тягуче, язык не слушался.

– Да ты же просто напился. Это джин.

– А у тебя тоже все шатается? – спросил Баки.

– Начинало, когда я в том клубе залпом стакан выпил. А потом так переволновался, что и не заметил, а потом мы на улицу вышли. Ты прости меня, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Я думал, это хорошая идея была.

– Так ведь и была, – возразил Баки. – Где бы мы еще столько заработали, а? Сколько мы заработали, кстати?

Стив достал из-за пазухи тугой рулончик, снял резинку и разгладил купюры на матрасе.

– Вроде много, – сказал Баки. – Бармен говорил, что, может, и двести будет.

Стив посчитал их выигрыш.

– Тут даже больше, Бак, – сказал он. – Двести пятнадцать долларов.

– С ума сойти, – прошептал Баки.

– Да уж, – Стив нахмурился, будто был не рад.

Баки погладил купюры пальцами. Он первый раз держал в руках такие деньги. В доме родителей он ни в чем не нуждался, их отец много зарабатывал, и Баки не придавал значение вещам. Ему просто не нужно было о них думать. Мать выдавала ему и сестрам деньги на мелкие траты: сестры покупали ленточки или заколки, а Баки мог потратить целый доллар в неделю на какую-нибудь бессмысленную игрушку или книжку. Книжки быстро читались, а игрушки надоедали. Он с сожалением думал сейчас о всех тех потраченных впустую деньгах. Если бы только он встретил Стива тогда. Он бы нашел карманным деньгам лучшее применение. Он с начала их знакомства думал, как позаботиться о Стиве, как сделать его жизнь лучше. Роджерсам не хватало денег, и Баки первый раз смог заработать столько. Он не понимал, почему Стив недоволен.

– Этого хватит на полгода. Здорово же? Твоя мама обрадуется.

– В этом-то и проблема, Бак, – Стив снова перебрал купюры пальцами. – Как мы объясним это?

– Скажем, что это призовые деньги? – спросил Баки неуверенно.

– Она ни в жизни не поверит, – хмуро сказал Стив. – Приз за главный боксерский турнир штата – сто долларов, я узнавал, а мы принесли двести пятнадцать. Да и ты… Жаль я не могу полизать тебя, чтобы твое лицо зажило.

– Что же делать? – спросил Баки.

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Стив, – но маме мы пока не будем показывать все деньги. Отдадим ей двадцать долларов, пока не придумаем, как объяснить остальные сто девяносто пять.

– Звучит разумно, – согласился Баки. – Надо сходить к Энди, может, он посоветует что-нибудь?

Стив снова хмуро на него посмотрел:

– Мне почему-то не хочется идти к нему за советом.

– Почему? Он нам всегда помогал, – возразил Баки.

Стив вздохнул:

– Вот именно. Слишком много и по-крупному. Мне не нравится этот бар, Бак, а Энди там будто бы не последний человек… Но сходить к нему все равно нужно. Он сказал, что потерял полсотни, поставив против тебя. Я думаю, стоит отдать ему его проигрыш.

Баки кивнул, он лег головой на подушку и смотрел на Стива. Комната плыла, Стив чуть светился, суровый и серьезный. Баки прижал свою руку к животу, внутри было больно и хорошо, как будто он голодал и поел, но недостаточно. Он не знал, что произошло, наверное, джин в крови Стива ударил ему в голову, потому что он сказал:

– Стив, можно я еще раз укушу тебя?

Стив удивленно посмотрел, но закатал рукав:

– Конечно, Бак.

Баки снова прижался губами к его запястью, мягко прокусывая недавно зажившую кожу, и его рот снова наполнился сладкой, щиплющей язык кровью. Он все пил и пил, ранка под его языком не затягивалась, а Стив не забирал свою руку, позволяя и дальше пить. У Баки кружилась голова, и он покрепче сжал руку Стива, прикрыв глаза.   
Когда ранка на запястье начала затягиваться, Баки осторожно вылизал ее, высасывал последние сладкие капли крови, и не отрывал губ, даже когда кожа окончательно стянулась. Он был пьян и хотел теперь целовать запястье. Баки ни за что не решился бы, а сейчас, когда он понял, что делает, он испугался. Что подумает Стив? Что он вообще делает? Разве так можно? Разве это нормально? Баки боялся открыть глаза. Он отпустил руку Стива и глубоко вздохнул, ожидая его недовольства или наказания, но шли минуты, а Стив ничего не делал. Баки казалось, что комната и весь мир вращается сейчас с бешеной скоростью, только его матрас на полу с ним и со Стивом остаются недвижимы. Он слышал, как Стив возится, раздеваясь, как выключает лампу на столе, как идет босой по полу к своей раскладушке.

Баки не открывал глаз, боялся. Все кружилось, или оставалось на месте, а вращался он. Вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки. Он не понимал во сне он или наяву. Он чувствовал, что Стив совсем рядом. Ему снилось это? Стив присел на край его матраса и провел рукой по его лицу, почти не касаясь разбитой кожи. Как Баки смог понять, что Стив гладит его? Это обман? Баки боялся шевельнуться и сглотнуть слюну, ему не хватало воздуха, и он разомкнул губы. Ему снилось, что Стив его поцеловал. Конечно же, снилось, ведь это не могло быть правдой.

* * *

Правду от матери им удавалось скрывать три дня. Лицо Баки выглядело так, что несомненно у нее на этот счет появились бы вопросы. Может им бы удалось скрывать его синяки подольше, но их сдала соседка, участливо спросившая у Сары, за что это она так побила племянника.

Сара раскрыла их тайну в тот же вечер, подробно расспросила о причинах, хмуро выслушала вранье Стива о хулиганах после турнира, вроде бы даже поверила ему. Хотя бы без вопросов взяла выигранные и “отвоеванные” двадцать долларов. Баки потом шепнул, что ему стыдно перед Сарой, а Стив полагал, что они легко отделались. По крайней мере ни один из них не получил взбучку, правда, она отчитала Стива за то, что скрывал, а для Баки принесла мазь от синяков следующим вечером.

Но Стива беспокоила не мать, а Энди. Пока они без происшествий ходили в школу, но Стив ждал. Он думал, что проблемы настигнут их в самом скором времени. Когда синяки на лице Баки стали желтеть, он позвал того в доки.

– Зачем нам идти туда, Стив? – спросил Баки. – Я думал, что мы решили завязать с боями.

– Решили, – подтвердил Стив. – Просто я хочу разъяснить эту ситуацию.

Он завел Баки за школу, залез в штаны и достал из потайного кармашка несколько купюр, сложенных в четыре раза.

– Хочу отдать эти полсотни Энди, чтобы у нас не было проблем, понимаешь?

Баки кивнул.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Энди, как и в тот раз, сидел на ящиках за мастерской и курил. Их с Баки появление он заметил еще когда они завернули за угол мастерской, но реакции никакой не последовало. Стив переглянулся с Баки, тот только пожал плечами. Они подошли ближе.

– Привет, Энди, – сказал Баки, привлекая внимание Дэвиса.

– Ну привет, неразлучники, – усмехнулся Энди, смерив Баки оценивающим взглядом. – Ну и досталось тебе, чемпион.

– Вот, – Стив протянул ему пятьдесят долларов.

– Что это, Роджерс? – Энди смотрел на деньги отстраненно, будто бы не понимал.

Стива это злило, но он попытался сдержаться.

– Это то, что ты поставил против Баки. Ты же сказал, что потерял деньги, – получилось все равно резко и раздраженно. Слова звучали так, будто Стив выносил обвинительный вердикт.

– И так ты решил откупиться от меня, Роджерс? – Энди сделал долгую затяжку.

– Мы просто хотели поблагодарить тебя, – встрял Баки. – Если бы не ты, то мы бы никогда не попали на тот бой.

Стив хмуро смотрел на Энди. Тот молчал некоторое время, видимо, размышляя, а потом сказал:

– Ну тогда, детки, с вас как минимум еще триста.

– Триста?! – возмутился Стив, сжимая в кулаке купюры. – С чего бы это, Дэвис?! Ты потерял всего полсотни!

– Полсотни были всего лишь моей ставкой, Роджерс, но ставил-то не только я… В общем, приятель, сумма немного возрастает.

Стив нахмурился, а Баки спросил:

– И сколько мы тебе должны?

Энди смерил его взглядом.

– Вы, ребятки, разорили одного очень серьезного человека. Но… на ваше счастье, я убедил его, что такого бойца иметь при себе выгоднее. Так что теперь он хочет выставить тебя на следующий бой. Там соперник крупнее, но гораздо-гораздо тупее той гориллы, с которой ты дрался, Барнс.

– Баки не будет больше участвовать, – рявкнул Стив. – Забудь об этом и человеку своему так и передай. Мы отказываемся.

– Ай, Роджерс, – фыркнул Дэвис. – Такому человеку не отказывают. Так что хочешь или нет, а Барнса найдут. Ну или вы всегда можете выкупить свой долг.

Вопрос о сумме повис в воздухе.

– И за сколько же? – спросил Стив, еле сдерживая ярость. Он заранее предполагал худшее.

– Семь сотен, приятель, – ответил Дэвис, как само собой разумеющееся.

– Семь сотен?! Да ты смеешься! – выпалил Стив. – Мы за этот бой заработали меньше.  
Дэвис усмехнулся.

– Это просто мошенничество! – не унимался Стив, хотя чувствовал, как Баки схватил его за плечи. Он попытался выкрутиться, но не мог: Баки держал очень крепко, хотя и не больно.

– Ладно, Энди, мы поняли, – неожиданно для Стива сказал Баки. – А сколько нужно провести боев, чтобы наш долг был погашен полностью?

– Как пойдет, Барнс, как пойдет… – хмыкнул Дэвис. – Проиграешь, и твой долг только вырастет…

– Ну а если не проиграю? – спросил Баки. – Сколько, если не проиграю?

– Да расслабься ты, Барнс, – голос Дэвиса звучал так, будто то, что спрашивал Баки, было какой-то глупостью.

Он спрыгнул с ящиков, выбросил сигарету щелчком подальше от мастерской и, приобняв Баки за плечи, увел его в сторону от Стива. Хотя тот слышал каждое слово.

– Уж если ты станешь такой золотой курочкой, то кто же откажется от такого бойца? Да и ты в накладе не останешься… и дружочек твой. Думаешь обидят тебя деньгами? Хорошему бойцу могут и полторы сотни, а то и по две платить за бой. Ну а дружочек твой может ставить сколько угодно. Вот и считай, – закончил Дэвис.

Стив закипал все сильнее и сильнее.

– Где нам встретиться с этим твоим человеком? – рявкнул Стив слишком громко и зло.  
Он подошел к ним и скинул руку Дэвиса с плеча Баки.

– Это мой боец! Я его менеджер! Договариваться надо со мной! – Стив оттеснил Баки от Энди, вклиниваясь между ними.

– Со мной будешь договариваться, Роджерс, – хмыкнул Энди. – Я его посредник, а на вас, шпану, он даже не посмотрит.

– Не имею дел с посредниками, – зло процедил Стив. – Или лично со мной, или ни с кем, понятно? Если твой человек захочет бойца получить, то пусть со мной дела ведет. А вздумает угрожать, то передай ему, что плевать я хотел на его угрозы. Баки честно выиграл, а он поставил не на того.

– Надо же, Роджерс, ты либо идиот, либо психически нездоров. Очень хочется посмотреть на тебя, вот так хамящего людям, от которых зависит твоя жизнь… Как думаешь, долго ли тебя будут терпеть?

– Так где мне встретиться с этим твоим человеком? – упрямо повторил Стив.

Баки положил свою руку на плечо Стива, но тот нервно дернул им, скидывая тяжелую теплую руку.

– Угомони его, Барнс, – фыркнул Дэвис.

– Где, – сухо повторил Стив.

Дэвис сложил руки на груди, посматривая на Стива то ли с брезгливостью, то ли с насмешкой.

– Да в том же баре, по пятницам с девяти вечера.

– Пошли, Бак, – сердито бросил Стив, направляясь обратно к выходу на пристань.

* * *

Но в тот бар они не пошли ни на этой неделе, ни на следующей. Стив выглядел задумчивым, и Баки волновался. Он уже достаточно хорошо знал Стива, чтобы представить себе, что тот может надумать.

Баки все пытался отвлечь его, но так, чтобы их развлечения случались подальше от людей. Раньше Стива можно было заинтересовать свалкой металлолома, или прогулкой по железнодорожным путям, а сейчас его совсем не тянуло в такие относительно безопасные места. Теперь ему нравилось ошиваться поблизости от стачек заводских рабочих или антинацистских выступлениях. И судя по тому, как выглядел тогда Стив, больше всего ему нравилось, когда рядом оказывалась полиция, или ему удавалось привлечь чье-нибудь внимание.

Баки не представлял, что делать. Стив не был ни рабочим завода, ни евреем, но со всей своей кипучей энергией отдавался борьбе с несправедливостью.

Стива задержали. Уже второй раз. Баки не успел вытащить его из толпы, отпустил руку, и их разнесло в стороны – но судья отпустил того по малолетству со штрафом в пятьдесят долларов.

– Жалко, – сказал Стив, когда Баки пришел за ним после уплаты штрафа.

– Чего тебе жалко? – спросил Баки.

– Пятидесяти долларов, – ответил Стив.

Сара так и не узнала об этом аресте – на их счастье у нее случилась прекрасная работа сиделкой у состоятельной пожилой дамы с Ист Эгге. Она жила у нее целую неделю.

Баки же провел ночь возле обезьянника, куда отправили Стива, напряженно вслушиваясь в запахи, доносившиеся из окна, где держали задержанных. Он чувствовал Стива, но не чувствовал его крови, и он не знал, что хуже. По густоте и интенсивности запаха он хотя бы мог понять, насколько сильно его побили сокамерники, а сейчас… Вдруг его просто задушили, или свернули шею, и он еще просто не чувствует его смерть. Баки не выдержал, отошел от стены и позвал так тихо, как мог, чтобы его не услышала охрана, но услышал Стив. Тот показался в узком окне, видимо, стоял на скамейке. 

– Ты чего тут делаешь? – спросил Стив.

– С тобой все хорошо? – Баки проигнорировал вопрос, потому что ответа у него не было.

– Что со мной может быть не так? – возмутился Стив.

Баки было что сказать, но он предпочел промолчать.

– Играем в карты. Рэд МакМерфи научил меня одной штуке, я покажу тебе потом.

Баки вздохнул:

– Я принес деньги на штраф, – сказал Баки.

– Гадство, – только и сказал Стив. – Меньше на целый полтинник из-за такой ерунды!

– Утром сразу же заплачу, и тебя выпустят.

– Иди домой, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Нечего тебе тут ночью делать.

– Ладно, – отозвался Баки. – Я тогда пойду.

Стив махнул ему и скрылся из виду. Баки подошел к стене и присел на цокольный карниз. Никуда он уходить не собирался. Он прислушивался к тому, что происходит в камере, но толком ничего не мог расслышать, хотя был уверен, что если Стив затеет спор, ему станет об этом известно, и он сможет отвлечь его, но в камере было тихо.

Зато ему несколько раз приходилось прятаться в переулке, когда мимо проезжала патрульная машина. Баки стоял, привалившись к стене, никого не трогая. Мимо него прошел какой-то мужчина, толстый, как боров, и явно подвыпивший.

– А что ты тут делаешь, малыш? – спросил он, обдавая Баки алкогольными парами.

– Ничего, – ответил тот как можно более вежливо, но так, чтобы от него отстали. – Жду друга.

Мужчина оглянулся и спросил:

– А ты знаешь, малыш, что это отделение полиции? Лучше бы тебе подождать друга в другом месте.

Баки промолчал, он не понимал, чего этот тип прицепился к нему.

– Я подожду здесь, – ответил он, когда понял, что мужик не унимается.

– Ну, а может, я побуду твоим другом, м? – мужчина подошел поближе, погладив Баки по плечу, отчего тот дернулся в отвращении.

– Отвали! – рявкнул он, наверное, слишком громко, потому что услышал сверху голос Стива.

– Бак, ты еще тут, что ли?

Баки злился на этого пьяного борова за то, что он выдал его укрытие.

– Отвали от меня!

– Эй! Отвали от него! – раздался злой голос Стива.

В этот момент их осветили фары патрульной машины.

– Уходи отсюда, Бак! – крикнул Стив, и Баки побежал.

Что там было с этим мужиком, Баки не знал, патрульные его не догнали, но он вернулся обратно к окну через полчаса.

– Стив, – позвал он тихонько, и Стив тут же снова показался в окне.

– Убежал, – довольно сказал Стив. – Иди лучше домой. Эта свинячья туша такого про тебя наговорил, слышал бы ты! 

– Что наговорил? – Спросил Баки.

– А… Неважно, – замялся Стив. – Только я сказал все как было, и его вроде как даже повязали. Лучше иди домой.

– Нет, – отрезал Баки. – Без тебя не уйду.

Видимо, сказал он это так, что Стив понял – спорить бессмысленно, поэтому ответил:  
– Ты тогда смотри, чтобы тебя фараоны не увидели тут. А то мало ли что…

Поэтому Баки и пришлось несколько раз прятаться в подворотне, до самого рассвета. Как только открылась касса, он оказался первым в очереди из шести усталых женщин.

– Стив! – Баки не смог скрыть счастливого возгласа, потому что рад был видеть, что на Стиве нет новых ссадин, кроме той, которая уже была у него вчера на слушании.

Стив подбежал к нему и вроде бы хотел обнять, но, увидев женщин, наблюдающих за ними, просто хлопнул Баки по плечу.

– Пойдем, Бак! Слона бы съел! – сказал он и поскорее вышел из участка.

* * *

– Я вот что думаю, – сказал Стив, подбирая со сковороды остатки вчерашнего ужина, даже не разогрев его. – Пора нам наведаться в тот бар.

Баки много чего хотелось сказать, но он промолчал. Баки и сам думал о том, как решить их проблему по-тихому, без Стива. Ну и пусть бы его выставляли и дальше против этих громил. Баки потерпел бы один-два или сколько угодно поединков, пока не выплатит всю сумму, и потом никогда больше не связывался бы с подпольными боями и вообще с боями, но Стив, очевидно, решил все закончить радикально и с фейерверками. Каждый аспект своей жизненной позиции он любил облечь в коробку с петардами, и лучше всего, если к ней будет вести фитиль.

Стив не мог просто сделать что-либо без пафоса. Если он видел, как старшеклассники отбирают у младших деньги на завтрак, он не шел к завучу или к школьному учителю, о нет. Он даже к Баки не шел. Он немедленно останавливался так, чтобы хулиганы видели, откуда исходит угроза, сжимал кулаки, принимая угрожающую стойку, которая имела бы воздействие, если бы на его месте стоял Брэддок Джеймс, и была совершенно бессмысленна в исполнении Стива, и в полный голос приказывал немедленно отдать деньги. Как будто за его спиной стоял взвод копов или хотя бы Баки. И если бы только хулиганы… Он мог высказать все что думает в лицо мистера Марша – их учителя-маразматика и расиста, громогласно и при всем классе, за что всякий раз был порот при всем классе, опять же. Баки ненавидел Марша за то, что тот бьет Стива. Один раз досталось и ему за то, что он не выдержал и выдернул из рук Марша паддл. “Он же расист, настоящий расист! Что же мне было молчать?! Ты слышал, что он говорил?! Слышал?!” – Возмущался Стив. “Ты не сможешь изменить его, Стив,” – отвечал Баки. – “Неужели нельзя просто… перетерпеть? Ты ведь знаешь, что тебя побьют за это...” “И что же? Всю жизнь молчать? Промолчишь один раз, видя маленькую несправедливость, промолчишь и во второй, видя чуть большую несправедливость, а потом привыкнешь молчать и уже не сможешь сказать ничего, когда будет твориться... что-то ужасное,” – ответил Стив. И все так же продолжал ввязываться в драки. Он был лучше Баки. Лучше… но он шел по пути, в конце которого Стива ожидало только дикое, бесконтрольное пламя, которое уничтожит его. А Баки будет рядом.

– Хватит уже прятаться и бегать от босса Энди, – сказал Стив. – Пока я сидел в обезьяннике, разговорился с одним малым, который занимается букмекерством. Ну я и расспросил его как и что. Я знаю, как нам выправить дела.

Баки вздохнул. Лучше бы он сам все решил, но теперь, когда у Стива есть план, он ни за что не отступится. Но Баки все же попробовал:

– Я думаю сходить в этот бар…

– Ага, мы точно пойдем туда, – прервал его Стив. – Как думаешь, сколько ты сможешь выиграть таких боев?

Спорить было бесполезно, поэтому Баки сел на табурет и сказал:

– Не знаю, Стив. Смотря что за противник будет, и с тем-то громилой еле-еле справился. Видел же.

-Ну… да, – согласился Стив. – Но ведь справился же. Просто я знаю, как мы можем остаться в плюсе.

– Два, может три, – подумав, ответил Баки. – И как мы останемся в плюсе?

Стив самодовольно улыбнулся.


End file.
